


Germans in love and things get weird

by LukaDeTrolla, snowflower90



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: #Gilisbestboyfriend-2018, America is just friends with all let's go with that, But it's okay, Character's are a tad ooc, Countries Using Human Names, Dang it Leon keep it in your pants!, Germany is so done, Iceland and America are also friends, Lots of texting lol, M/M, Magical Shenanigans, Multi, Never leave the magic trio alone, Norway and America are friends, Norway and Iceland are twins, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prussia is also done but is less done than Germany, Texting, all will be revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 52,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaDeTrolla/pseuds/LukaDeTrolla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflower90/pseuds/snowflower90
Summary: 12:45 PM Lukas- sent imageGilbert froze, it had taken him that long to respond and… Was that…?12:47 PM Gil- ...That's the worse dick shot you ever sent. I mean I'm flattered as always but still this is a terrible shot.12:47 PM Lukas- I know! Horrible lighting here in the closet.Gilbert felt like somewhere in the time they'd been dating they switched personalities. He suppressed the need to groan.12:50 PM Gil- My adorable sailor boy… you've been out of the closet for as long as I've known you.12:50 PM Lukas- No I mean I'm trapped in a closet.





	1. Chapter 1

12:24 PM

Gilbert sighed as he saw that one person he'd been looking forward to seeing wasn't around at the latest World Meeting. It was lunch now, his brother having left for food, giving him ample time to text this person of interest.

12:25 PM Gil- Where the hell are you?!

No response. Now he was worried, they were always known to get straight back to him.

12:26 PM Gil- seriously, Lud was glaring at your seat the entire time!

Gilbert waited, this time choosing to be patient, not wanting to think the worse.

12:45 PM Lukas- sent image

Gilbert froze, it had taken him that long to respond and… Was that…?

12:47 PM Gil- ...That's the worse dick shot you ever sent. I mean I'm flattered as always but still this is a terrible shot.

12:47 PM Lukas- I know! Horrible lighting here in the closet.

Gilbert felt like somewhere in the time they'd been dating they switched personalities. He suppressed the need to groan.

12:50 PM Gil- My adorable sailor boy… you've been out of the closet for as long as I've known you.

12:50 PM Lukas- No I mean I'm trapped in a closet.

12:50 PM Gil- Why and… Wait where are you?

12:51 PM Lukas- Okay so I was skipping out on the meeting, hanging out at Al’s right?  
12:51 PM Lukas- And I heard the door open! So I thought it was Tony  
12:51 PM Lukas- but Tony had texted me right after the door opened!  
12:53 PM Lukas- sent image

Gil sighed it was a screenshot of the text from Tony.

12:53 PM Lukas- see? So I thought it was a thief so I hid in Al’s closet and GUESS WHO IT WAS

12:53 PM Gil- I don't know, the maid?

12:54 PM Lukas- It was your brother!  
12:54 PM Lukas- He's still here!  
12:54 PM Lukas- he's cleaning Al's house!  
12:55 PM Lukas- I don't know what to do! I read all of Al’s comics that he hid in here and tried on all his clothes and your brother's still here!  
12:55 PM Lukas- He won't leave!!!!

12:56 PM Gil- Okay first off.  
12:56 PM Gil- You're a nation! You're only a few thousand years younger than me!  
12:56 PM Gil- secondly. You were a Viking! Why are you even hiding?!  
12:57 PM Gil- thirdly… Ew you tried Al’s clothes on?

12:57 PM Lukas- yes I am. So?  
12:57 PM Lukas- I'm hiding because I thought I could find a weapon to use and I thought after I found said weapon I could get the jump on the guy  
12:58 PM Lukas- and yes I'm still wearing his jacket, its nice quality  
12:58 PM Lukas- omg but back to my main point Lud is still here cleaning!  
12:58 PM Lukas- why is he cleaning in the first place!  
12:59 PM Lukas- help me! I have to pee seriously!

Gilbert sighed once more.

12:59 PM Gil- fine. Only because I don't want you to piss on all of Al’s collectables  
He exited out of the messages with Lukas and moved to message his brother.

1:00 PM Gil- hey bro? You get lost getting food? Meeting’s supposed to start soon

1:00 PM Ludwig- oh? Yes, of course. I will be back shortly.

Gilbert grinned and went back to texting Lukas. Seeing that his sailor boy was already texting him back.

1:01 PM Lukas- he's putting the cleaning supplies up and making sure there's not a trace of him ever being there  
1:01 PM Lukas- what does this mean??  
1:01 PM Lukas- Tell me because this is really weirding me out!  
1:01 PM Lukas- Who goes to their friend's house and cleans?!  
1:02 PM Lukas- OMG Gil what does this mean?!?!

1:02 PM Gil- it means go pee and get your adorable ass at this meeting.

1:02 PM Lukas- but…

1:03 PM Gil- no butts unless its yours here.  
1:03 PM Gil- If not I will tell Lud where you've been and where to find you

1:04 PM Lukas- You're a horrible boyfriend  
1:04 PM Lukas- I'm breaking up with you...  
1:04 PM Lukas- ...  
1:04 PM Lukas- but fine...I'll be there soon.  
1:05 PM Lukas- this conversation is not over though.


	2. 3AM texts turn into insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert frowned, for some odd reason he felt like his adorable… Yet reckless and… Interesting boyfriend was going to do something stupid.
> 
> 9:17 AM Lukas- Hey Lud  
> 9:17 AM Lukas- sent image
> 
> 9:18 AM Ludwig- ...Why are you sending me a nude photograph of yourself wearing Alfred's jacket?  
> 9:18 AM Ludwig- Are you high right now?

2:54 AM

Gilbert groaned and felt the need to chuck his phone out of the nearest window as it buzzed to life right beside his head. 

Unlocking it he discovered that Lukas was texting him.

2:54 AM Lukas- I can’t sleep  
2:54 AM Lukas- I keep thinking about reasons Ludwig could have been there at Al’s house!  
2:54 AM Lukas- Like did Lud decide “I’ll go to this nations house and clean for them” or something?!  
2:55 AM Lukas- OMG Gil wake up this is seriously bothering me!

2:56 AM Gil- My adorable sailor boy, right now you are the only one bothering me. Go to sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning.

Feeling he had solved this diplomatically Gilbert returned to his slumber.

2:58 AM Lukas- it is morning and I got like no sleep because I couldn't!  
2:58 AM Lukas- Did Al hire Lud to clean his house?  
2:58 AM Lukas- if so why'd Lud act like he had never been there?   
2:59 AM Lukas- actually now that I think about it when did Lud get a key to the house?!  
2:59 AM Lukas- seriously I need answers!

3:00 AM Gil- Lukas I am serious. go to bed and we will talk about after 9 in the morning because I need my sleep. you need your sleep and I am not going to answer you again until then…. 

Gilbert nodded and closed his eyes once more, feeling he'd finally to return to his slumber. 

8:59 AM Lukas- there cranky. I waited until later to talk again  
8:59 AM Lukas- now wake so we can talk

Gilbert sighed, giving up on any further sleep he sat up and with his phone in hand, got out of bed and headed out of his room and toward the kitchen where he could get breakfast. Like he expected his brother was already awake and ready for the day, making breakfast.

“Yo.” Gilbert greeted as he moved around Ludwig to the coffee pot to get some much needed coffee. 

“Ah good morning brother. You are up earlier than usual.” Ludwig commented.

“Yeah Lukas kept texting me all morning long.” The Prussian man shrugged. 

“Lukas? The country of Norway? What did he need?” Ludwig asked with a frown, all while he noticed the phone in Gilbert's hands. 

Gilbert frowned wondering if he should tell his brother the truth about why Lukas had been bugging him. 

9:15 AM Gil- He's growing suspicious.   
9:15 AM Gil- I need a reason as to why you were texting me all morning

9:15 AM Lukas- omg you suck at this  
9:16 AM Lukas- tell him I was sexting you all night and morning  
9:16 AM Lukas- better yet, one sec I got this

Gilbert frowned, for some odd reason he felt like his adorable… Yet reckless and… Interesting boyfriend was going to do something stupid.

9:17 AM Lukas- Hey Lud  
9:17 AM Lukas- sent image

9:18 AM Ludwig- ...Why are you sending me a nude photograph of yourself wearing Alfred's jacket?  
9:18 AM Ludwig- Are you high right now?

9:19 AM Lukas- high off life! ;)  
9:19 AM Lukas- no but I thought I'd give you a perk-me-up for the day

9:21 AM Ludwig- so you are indeed high and also being influenced by François?

9:21 AM Lukas- you act like I’m in the wrong somehow

9:23 AM Ludwig- good bye Lukas. Please refrain from texting me again unless for dire emergencies

9:23 AM Lukas- I do have an emergency! Al is having me housesit but I lost the key he gave me!

9:25 AM Ludwig- I will loan you the key I have if it will get you to stop texting me.

9:25 AM Lukas- thanks <3   
9:25 AM Lukas- wait… You have a key? 

9:27 AM Ludwig- he gave it to me last year and I would rather not lose it, so please keep track of it.

9:28 AM Lukas- yeah will do

Gilbert watched his brother in amusement watching as Ludwig's face kept contorting to an arrange of various emotions. He then watched as Ludwig removed a key from his key ring and place it on the dining room table. 

“I have to be leaving now but make sure Lukas gets that.” Ludwig told him before heading out, making Gilbert wonder what it was Lukas had said to him.

9:35 AM Gilbert- Lud just left a key for you?

9:35 AM Lukas- ;) this just might be a deeper plot of our Luddy mystery  
9:35 AM Lukas- it turns out Al gave him the key   
9:36 AM Lukas- our job is to uncover why he did so  
9:36 AM Lukas- oh and…  
9:37 AM Lukas- sent image

9:38 AM Gil- first off there's probably no mystery  
9:38 AM Gil- secondly… Oh damn… Why are you still wearing Al's clothes though?


	3. Going straight to the source

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2:37 PM Alfred- dude, we've been over this. We're not talking about your weird kinks. I just stopped having nightmares
> 
> 2:37 PM Lukas- ;) I won’t judge  
> 2:37 PM Lukas- but you want to see for yourself
> 
> 2:38 PM Alfred- ...We’ve also been over this. I’m not seeing your dick any more than i have to

2:24 PM

Gilbert watched with both amusement and exacerbation as Lukas paced around the living room, holding Ludwig’s key as if it held all of the answers. 

“What if… Al gave him the key… Because he finds it hot when Germans clean?” Was his latest theory. 

“Then why would Lud leave and act like he was never there?” Gilbert rebutted. 

“...” Lukas shot Gilbert a glare before giving up and collapsing beside the albino.

“If this bugs you so much, just ask Al about it. He’ll probably tell you.” Gilbert told his boyfriend watching as he perked up and immediately reached for his phone. 

2:34 PM Lukas- Hey  
2:34 PM Lukas- Sooooo totally random question  
2:34 PM Lukas- but did you ask Luddy to clean for you or something?

2:34 PM Alfred- Dude what are you talking about?

Lukas stopped texting for a second, turning to Gilbert with a worried expression. “What now?” He asked.

Gilbert rolled his eyes after reading the texts. “I don't know, my awesomeness can only handle so much and you seem to be the creative one here.”

Lukas sighed at his unhelpful boyfriend and got to texting.

2:37 PM Lukas- well I mean how could you not ask Lud to clean for you? Germans are hot when they clean

2:37 PM Alfred- dude, we've been over this. We're not talking about your weird kinks. I just stopped having nightmares

2:37 PM Lukas- ;) I won’t judge  
2:37 PM Lukas- but you want to see for yourself

2:38 PM Alfred- ...We’ve also been over this. I’m not seeing your dick any more than i have to

2:38 PM Lukas- I meant that you want hot muscular German men cleaning your house for you   
2:38 PM Lukas- And that you’re totally turned on by it

2:39 PM Alfred- No   
2:39 PM Alfred- I’m so totally not into that  
2: 39 PM Alfred- Ya know?

Lukas began to laugh, his head resting on Gilbert as he read the last set of texts from Al. “He’s so into the idea of seeing your brother clean for him.” 

Gilbert frowned and snatched the phone from the laughing Norwegian. “Holy crap he is!” He laughed. 

2:42 PM Lukas- uh huh sure ;)

2:42 PM Alfred- it’s true!

2:42 PM Lukas- ;)

2:43 PM Alfred- btw did you steal my favorite jacket last time you were here?

2:43 PM Lukas- sent image  
2:43 PM Lukas- you tell me

2:44 PM Alfred- ...dude  
2:44 PM Alfred- Your getting it dry cleaned  
2:44 PM Alfred- ...And then i’ll decide if i need to burn it

2:44 PM Lukas- oh come on  
2:45 PM Lukas- It’s still clean!  
2:45 PM Lukas- I took it off before I had fun times with Gil

2:45 PM Alfred- nvm you can keep the thing  
2:45 PM Alfred- you nasty!

2:46 PM Lukas- lol   
2:46 PM Lukas- but thanks i was planning on that anyway  
2:46 PM Lukas- but anyway back to my original point  
2:47 PM Lukas- are you sure you don’t want to see hot muscular Germans clean for you?

 

2:48 PM Alfred- yes i’m sure. 

2:48 PM Lukas- you sure? I’m sure if i ask enough times Luddy would clean for you

2:48 PM Alfred- Lud? Why do you keep pimping him out to me?   
2:48 PM Alfred- what did he do   
2:48 PM Alfred- I’ll do it since i don’t want to see Lud turn into… Gil

“He doesn’t want Lud to turn into you.” Lukas commented with a smirk. 

“Hand me.” Gilbert replied taking the phone from Lukas and texting in his stead. 

2:50 PM Lukas- first off   
2:50 PM Lukas- what’s wrong with Gil?  
2:50 PM Lukas- secondly  
2:51 PM Lukas- You can’t get any better than hot German’s that clean for you!  
2:51 PM Lukas- and if you’re so keen on repaying whatever debt he supposedly has  
2:51 PM Lukas- you can tell me why the hell you gave Luddy a key to your house

2:52 PM Alfred- Nothing’s wrong with Gil!  
2:52 PM Alfred- He’s awesome! But Lud is just far cooler  
2:52 PM Alfred- I gave Lud a key to the house because i was throwing Mattie a surprise party  
2:53 PM Alfred- and i guess he forgot to give it back  
2:53 PM Alfred- which is fine because I totally let him keep it anyway!  
2:54 PM Alfred- you know just in case i ever needed his help again 

“Surprise party?! Wait… who’s mattie?!” Lukas asked, turning to Gilbert to see if he knew. “Here give me my phone back.”

2:55 PM Lukas- Well you're not wrong there, Both German are hot and awesome  
2:55 PM Lukas- okay that’s cool, kinda boring but cool  
2:55 PM Lukas- but who’s Mattie?!

2:55 PM Alfred- you’ve been my friend for how long? And you don’t know who my twin brother is?  
2:56 PM Alfred- and yup that’s the reason, nothing else

2:56 PM Lukas- Why wasn’t i invited then?  
2:57 PM Lukas- also for some reason i don’t believe you….

2:57 PM Alfred- well that’s the reason i’m giving  
2:57 PM Alfred- and are you sure i didn’t invite you?

“Do you remember Al saying anything about a part for his twin?” Lukas asked Gilbert. 

“...No.” Gilbert replied after some thought.

“Wonder what he’s hiding from us.” Lukas said. 

“Let’s just leave it alone for now, I’ll ask Lud about this party later.” Gilbert reassured.

2:59 PM Lukas- Yeah sure

3:00 PM Alfred- it’s true!   
3:00 PM Alfred- we’ll talk more about this later, kay?  
3:00 PM Alfred- gotta go to Franny’s house now and am getting on the plane.


	4. These Trash books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10:17 PM Lukas- OMG how did you get Lud to tell you?!  
> 10:17 PM Lukas- wait so Al randomly gave Lud a key?  
> 10:17 PM Lukas- and Lud treasures the key… OMG  
> 10:18 PM Lukas- Do you know what this means?!
> 
> 10:18 PM Gilbert- that your looking far too into this again?
> 
> 10:18 PM Lukas- it means… get over to my house now! Like those trashy love novels I’ve seen you and Lud read, We’re about to pair these two morons together!

10:12 PM

Lukas sat on the edge of his bed, having left Gilbert’s house earlier and having eaten with his family, though he basically ignored them, too preoccupied by the new theories forming in his head. Plus he was curious about Gil would tell him after he talked to Lud. He looked over at his phone and and decided to text Al in the meantime while he waited for Gilbert to get back to him. 

10:14 PM Lukas- Are you cheating on me?

10:14 PM Alfred- What? 

10:15 PM Lukas- What party????

10:15 PM Alfred- you know… the surprise party

Lukas frowned, and left the chat with Alfred to see what Gil had to say. 

10:16 PM Gilbert- Okay I talked to Lud  
10:16 PM Gilbert- Get this, there was no party!  
10:16 PM Gilbert- Al just randomly gave him the key one day!

10:17 PM Lukas- OMG how did you get Lud to tell you?!  
10:17 PM Lukas- wait so Al randomly gave Lud a key?  
10:17 PM Lukas- and Lud treasures the key… OMG  
10:18 PM Lukas- Do you know what this means?!

10:18 PM Gilbert- that your looking far too into this again?

10:18 PM Lukas- it means… get over to my house now! Like those trashy love novels I’ve seen you and Lud read, We’re about to pair these two morons together!

10:18 PM Gilbert- Hey! Those books aren’t trashy! They’re beautiful! And full of love, not trash!

10:19 PM Lukas- ...no comment.   
10:19 PM Lukas- but seriously get your ass over here!  
10:20 PM Lukas- we need to create young love!!!!

10:20 PM Gilbert- ...No comment on that last text you sent.  
10:21 PM Gilbert- but how can you be so sure they even like each other? What if we end up making things weird between them?

10:20 PM Lukas- One second. 

Lukas with a sigh, went back to his conversation with Alfred. 

10:21 PM Lukas- remember a while back we said we’d tell each other one secret?  
10:21 PM Lukas- here’s mine:  
10:21 PM Lukas- I’m the reason Icey has an obsession with dicks and created a dick museum.

10:21 PM Alfred- dude I already knew that  
10:22 PM Alfred- I was there when he told everyone about it

10:22 PM Lukas- ...ok fine I wear dresses and skirts every tuesday

10:22 PM Alfred- ...I didn’t know that but I suspected it for a while

10:22 PM Lukas- Okay now tell me yours! Like who you like or something!

10:23 PM Alfred- ...Okay fine.   
10:23 PM Alfred- I like… someone. That is totally madly in love with someone else and is likely dating and going to marry them

10:24 PM Lukas- ...OMG  
10:24 PM Lukas- …that doesn’t help me though

10:28 PM Alfred- Fine  
10:28 PM Alfred- we vowed to keep this a secret so don’t tell anyone  
10:29 PM Alfred- I like Luddy, okay? But it doesn’t matter because he totally loves Feli  
10:29 PM Alfred- now can I go back to killing zombies?

10:29 PM Lukas- yeah sure whatever

Lukas felt himself smiling largely as he read Alfred’s texts. “...Crap. I did swear not to tell anyone… but I mean it’s for love…” Lukas frowned, trying to find a loophole around this. 

“Hey your idiot boyfriend is here getting lectured by Mathias.” Lukas felt himself jump a good few inches as his younger brother came into the room. 

“Knock next time will you?” He lectured, after he recovered. He tossed his phone on his bed and headed out of his room, deciding to save Gilbert from Mathias. 

 

After the couple moved to Lukas’ bedroom, the two sat on Lukas’ bed, the Norwegian biting his lip, trying to keep quiet about what Al had said. 

“Okay we’re getting them together. Like now.” Lukas told Gilbert. 

“...You’re really set on this? Fine, let’s do this.” Gilbert responded with a shrug.

“They belong toget- wait, what?” Lukas asked, looking back at Gilbert with confusion, all ready to have to defend himself.

“It beats you doing it all on your own, plus if your right Lud will be happy.” Gilbert explained. 

“Oh.” Lukas deflated, now unsure of what to say. 

“We’re doing this like my romance novels right? Here, I brought a few for us to research.” Gilbert told the Norwegian, producing a few hardcover novels out of the bag Lukas just noticed he had and laid them on the bed. 

“Ew. But okay. For Al and Lud…” Lukas stated with a frown and picked one up, opening it up and flipping through pages. 

“Ooh! Shut up and look at this!” Lukas said though Gilbert hadn’t spoken. 

“What?” Gilbert asked, looking over at his boyfriend. 

“This couple sent anonymous letters to each other for months and then one day met some place and fell in love!” Lukas said. 

“Wow.” 

“I know right! We could so do that too!” Lukas grinned. 

“No, wow you can read.” Gilbert smirked causing Lukas to kick him hard on the side. 

Gilbert laughed before his boyfriend’s words really sunk in. “How are we going to do that?” 

“...Didn’t Lud recently create a blog about his dogs and like dog care or something?” Lukas asked after some thought. 

“Yeah and?” 

“Well it just so happens Al is an avid follower. He also has his own blog… I think about guns or something? I don’t remember but Lud follows him.

“Where’s your laptop at?” Gilbert asked. 

“One second.” Lukas replied, reaching by his bed and producing his laptop. After turning it on and unlocking it he handed it to Gilbert. 

“Thanks. Here.” Gilbert said and began typing. “Al has a blog about...gardening and guns? That doesn’t even go? Wait… he also talks about whales?”

“Yeah that was it. It’s basically like Tino’s only with Tino it’s guns, gardening and pictures of Ber and their dog.” Lukas told him. 

“...That actually doesn’t surprise me.” Gilbert said tiredly. “Why are we even talking about their blogs right now?” 

“Easy. They follow each other’s blogs. We’ll pose as them and send emails saying that we’re huge fans! They respond and we tell them that we’d love to meet them and then they meet each other and live happily ever after like this shit book!” Lukas said with a grin. 

“Hey Letters of Love is not shit! And how are they not going to know it’s us?” Gilbert asked. 

“We’ll create fake emails that sound totally like them and act like them online.” Lukas said, acting like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Of course. So obvious.” Gilbert said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Glad you agree.” Lukas smirked. 

“Let’s do this terrible plan tomorrow however.” Gilbert said, seeing that it was midnight now. 

“Killjoy, but fine. We’ll do it tomorrow.” Lukas sighed, closing his laptop and tossing the books out of the way. Gilbert rolled his eyes and placed his books back inside his bag before he climbed into the bed beside Lukas.


	5. Emails send by two idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I follow your email most adamantly. Your discussions of whales and guns were most informative. With how you discuss the process of cleaning a gun, It makes me so hard for you, please, let me meet you in person, let us discuss more of cleaning in private.”
> 
> “...Delete everything then go sit in the corner.” Gilbert ordered.

9:47 AM

Lukas sat with his laptop in front of him, not caring if he woke Gilbert up as he began to type, having come up with truly brilliant emails for he and Gil to use. After he finished creating the emails he turned to his sleepy boyfriend, the man so peaceful in his slumber, his lips slightly parted. Lukas leaned over him, smirking as he did so, he moved his mouth closer to Gilber’s own mouth… 

“Wake up!” He raised his voice loud enough that Gil shot up, looking around in a panic before he shot his chuckling lover a glare. 

“What do you want?” he asked grumpily. 

“For you to wake up. I created the emails while you were dreaming of porn.” Lukas laughed, chuckling harder as Gilbert shot him the middle finger. 

“DogeofHooman@Hetaweb.com…?” Gilbert questioned staring at one of the emails. 

“What? It’s fitting for Lud.” Lukas grinned. 

“...It actually is.” Gilbert replied with a sigh before he looked at the one Lukas created for Al. “WhalesRheroes2@Hetaweb.com… That’s perfect.” 

“I know! Anyway, have any ideas how we’ll pull this off?” Lukas asked. 

“This is your idea, you tell me.” came Gil’s response.

“Okay I started up a practice email for Al using Lud’s new email, tell me what you think.” Lukas told him and brought the email up. 

“I follow your email most adamantly. Your discussions of whales and guns were most informative. With how you discuss the process of cleaning a gun, It makes me so hard for you, please, let me meet you in person, let us discuss more of cleaning in private.”

“...Delete everything then go sit in the corner.” Gilbert ordered. 

“It sounds just like him!” Lukas argued but pouted and deleted everything he wrote anyway. 

“Here now here’s how you write as my stick in the arse brother.” Gilbert said taking over the laptop. 

“Du schreibst so wunderbar über die Wunder von Whale Watching und Gun Polishing. Ich würde gerne mehr darüber lernen, wie Sie eine Waffe so gut reinigen wie Sie. vielleicht können wir uns treffen und du kannst es mir irgendwann beibringen?”

“...If I was Al the only thing I would be able to read would be Whale watching and Gun polishing.” Lukas remarked before he let out a heavy sigh. “This is harder than I thought.”

“Well what about Al? You got anything for him? Maybe we can use the return email from Lud as an example?” Gil suggested. 

Lukas nodded and brought up the email he was going to send to Ludwig. Making sure it sounded just like Al. 

“Hi dude! Awesome blog! I learned so much about dog care it’s insane! Think you can help a fan out and give more pointers on dog care? I just got this puppy and want to know how to give it the best care possible!” 

“That actually sounds just like him… I swore I heard his voice while reading it.” Gil commented. 

“I know right, I used a lot of me and Al’s old conversations to help with writing it.” Lukas grinned.

“Send that email to Lud, I’ll rewrite my email to Al in english.” Gil told Lukas. 

“Okay.” Lukas nodded, already pressing send. 

Gilbert sighed and rewrote the sentence he had written in his imitation of his brother in english, turning to Lukas afterwards for confirmation. 

“You write so wonderfully about the wonders of whale watching and gun polishing. I would love to learn more about how you clean a gun as well as you do. perhaps we can meet up and you can teach me sometime?” 

“Perfect! Send that to Al.” Lukas told him, excited to see what Lud and Al would respond with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time adding a note for this story *cough* anyway! Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter! I used Google Translate for some of this chapter so if anything is wrong please feel free to say so and we’ll change it! Thanks again for reading! We’ll post the next chapter soon so be on the lookout!
> 
> -Luka


	6. Bad decision making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11:59 AM Lukas- And while your at it steal Lud’s phone
> 
> 12:00 PM Gilbert- I am not stealing my brother’s phone
> 
> 12:00 PM Lukas- why? I steal Emi’s phone all the time? 
> 
> Lukas was so tempted on stealing Emil’s phone just to make a point. Well… if it wasn’t for the fact that Emil had taken it with him to Hong Kong’s house. 
> 
> 12:02 PM Gilbert- I don’t even want to know...

11:56 AM

 

Lukas was bored to say the least. A week had passed and Ludwig had yet to respond. He even went so far as to double check and see if the email was correct.

 

11:57 AM Lukas- How long does it seriously take to respond to an email?!

 

He sent to Gilbert and collapsed onto his bed, bored and annoyed.

 

11:58 AM Gilbert- Al responded… How the hell do you stand talking to him?! His writing hurts my eyes

11:58 AM Gilbert- “Hey random dude!!! Thanks! Lol i just rly love guns. Srry but i don’t feel comfortable meeting a stranger and talking abt guns :/”

 

11:59 AM Lukas- Okay… respond as Lud again… say something Lud would say like “Let’s get to no eachother” or something

11:59 AM Lukas- And while your at it steal Lud’s phone

 

12:00 PM Gilbert- I am not stealing my brother’s phone

 

12:00 PM Lukas- why? I steal Emi’s phone all the time?

 

Lukas was so tempted on stealing Emil’s phone just to make a point. Well… if it wasn’t for the fact that Emil had taken it with him to Hong Kong’s house.

 

12:02 PM Gilbert- I don’t even want to know...

12:02 PM Gilbert- And I don't know Lud’s password.

 

Lukas rolled his eyes and exited his chat with Gilbert and scrolled through his contacts.

 

12:03 PM Lukas- Hey wanna help me with something?

 

12:05 PM Lovino- What the hell do you want Butter bastard?!

 

12:05 PM Lukas- to break into Ludwig’s phone

 

Lukas sat waiting, feeling very pleased with himself for this.

 

12:08 PM Lovino- Hang on, I have his password saved somewhere on my phone…

12:09 PM Lovino- Here you are butter bastard, I found it

12:09 PM Lovino- His password is “aster3”

 

Lukas stared at his phone for a good while, Wondering how he hadn’t thought of Ludwig’s password being that.

 

12:10 PM Lukas- ...His password is his dog’s name?

 

12:10 PM Lovino- Yeah

12:11 PM Lovino- is that all bastardo? I’m about to go eat dinner at Toni’s

 

12:11 PM Lukas- If I find anything juicy I’ll send it to you

12:11 PM Lukas- and HA! Gil owes me 20 bucks

 

12:12 PM Lovino- Shut up bastard and you better send me all of the good blackmail material when you get it

 

Lukas laughed and went back to messaging Gilbert.

 

12:12 PM Lukas- his password is “aster3”

12:13 PM Lukas- and I owe Lovi for that so anything juicy you see send it to me

 

12:13 PM Gilbert- I won’t have much time he just took the dogs out for a walk

12:13 PM Gilbert- ...wait his password is his dog’s name?

 

12:14 PM Lukas- well then shut up and find the email and search his phone!

 

12:18 PM Gilbert- I found a picture of him and Al together… Okay this is really cute

12:18 PM Gilbert- sent image

 

Lukas bit his lip to keep from squealing out loud. The picture was Ludwig and Al together making peace signs and smiling at the camera with Al clearly being the one taking it. “Let me just save that…” He said to himself.

 

12:20 PM Gilbert- I also found out he has Al name in his contacts as “<3 Al <3”

 

Lukas grinned, he’d have to ask Mattie to steal Al’s phone next to see just how in love he was with Lud. Based on what Gil was finding in Lud’s phone, it was safe to say that Lud had fallen HARD for Al.

 

12:21 PM Lukas- what about the email?

 

12:21 PM Gilbert- I was just about to get to that. It was sent to his Spam it seems.

 

This caused Lukas to swear. He’d need to find a way to make it so the email got through for sure. He needed Lud to see it.

 

12:22 PM Gilbert- shit he’s back!

 

Another swear left the Norwegian’s lips. He needed to act fast. And save Gil’s butt somehow.

 

12:23 PM Lukas- sent image

12:23 PM Lukas- Babe you like ;)

 

12:24 PM Ludwig- ...I believe you have sent this to the wrong phone. Again.

12:24 PM Ludwig- Also why did Gilbert have my phone?

 

12:25 PM Lukas- Because it’s tuesday and he knows me ;)

 

The Norwegian prayed him hanging out with Gil’s friends long enough paid off.

 

12:26 PM Ludwig- I have no idea what that means nor do i wish to know. Just… please refrain from sending me those kind of pictures again or I’ll be forced to ask your family to take away your phone privileges

 

12:26 PM Lukas- lol you can’t even do that

 

It was at that moment. He knew he had fucked up.

 

12:27 PM Ludwig- I will go a step above then. Since you fail to learn proper edicate when talking to a fellow nation…

 

Lukas gulped.

 

12:28 PM Ludwig- can you please send me another picture? Like what you always send me?

 

He gulped and froze. Staring at his screen in shock.

 

12:29 PM Lukas- you want me to send you a dick pic? I mean sure but… why?

 

12:29 PM Ludwig- so I can test the new app Kiku installed into my phone.

 

12:30 PM Lukas- sure…?

12:30 PM Lukas- sent image

 

12:31 PM Ludwig- Perfect. This will likely teach you to send those pictures anymore.

 

Lukas felt so confused, wondering just what Ludwig was talking about…. Well until…

 

Call From: Erna Solberg

 

“Oh shit!” He cursed loudly as his boss’s number popped up on his phone. He looked around his bedroom, trying to decide if he wanted to just destroy his phone or bravely answer it and hope that it wasn’t about what he thought it was about.


	7. Maturity at its lowest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Call From: Erna Solberg  
> Lukas bit his lip, his eyes glued to his phone screen before he took a deep breath and answered the call. 
> 
> “Hello…?” He asked hesitantly, the phone to his ear. 
> 
> “Norway My beautiful, lovely country. What the hell did you send me?” The woman asked him, her voice rising in pitch. Yup. his picture to Lud had indeed been sent to his boss. 
> 
> “Whatever do you mean?” He asked, playing innocent. 
> 
> “This picture of your private areas!” She answered, anger apparent in her voice.

12:33 PM

Call From: Erna Solberg  
Lukas bit his lip, his eyes glued to his phone screen before he took a deep breath and answered the call.

“Hello…?” He asked hesitantly, the phone to his ear.

“Norway My beautiful, lovely country. What the hell did you send me?” The woman asked him, her voice rising in pitch. Yup. his picture to Lud had indeed been sent to his boss.

“Whatever do you mean?” He asked, playing innocent.

“This picture of your private areas!” She answered, anger apparent in her voice.

“Oh! That see I didn’t mean to send you that, I sent it to another number or I thought I did…” He answered, hoping he was good enough at lying.

“You shouldn’t be sending those kind of pictures to anyone!” She hissed, sounding more like an angry mother scolding a misbehaving child than the leader of a country talking to her country. Though at this moment Lukas felt like a misbehaving child than a country…

“I don’t see the harm in it…?”

“Norway, love. There is a million reasons I can think of for why this is wrong. I expect you here in my office with your phone soon.” Again. Lukas felt less like a professional nation and more like a child being scolded. He actually felt he had to bite his tongue to keep from saying “Yes mom.”  
“Yes ma-am…” He frowned and hung up. Writing Al and Gil’s number down before he sulked all the way to his bosses office.

When he walked in he sat like a pouty teenager as he was scolded repeatedly for sending inappropriate pictures.

“And another thing. I do not want to even hear word of these pictures again.” She finished off.

“Yes ma-am…”

“Now before you leave, you are to hand me your phone. As long as you have no access to it, you can not be tempted to send lewd pictures.” She told him, holding her hand out expectedly. Lukas expected this as well and was glad when he had written Gil and Al’s number down beforehand so he still had it, though without a phone it was pointless.

Lukas sighed and headed back to his house, subconsciously feeling in his pockets, frowning as he remembered he had no phone.

As he sat at the dining room table Lukas pouted, he NEEDED a phone… he was pretty sure he survived solely on technology now… He took out his hair clip, wondering if there was a way of tweaking it a bit so he could send other countries texts, the only drawback he saw to removing his hair clip was his bangs fell straight into his face and his hair seemed to cover his unique curl he seemed to possess.

“Oh! Emil! Why do you seem so bummed? Did something happen?” Tino asked approaching him while also appearing worried.

The only other drawback to taking his hair clip out… he looked exactly like Emil. He let out a sigh, and set the clip down on the table.

“I’m bummed because my boyfriend’s brother sent a picture I sent him by accident to my boss and now I am without a phone.” Lukas growled out.

“Oh! I can give you a new one to use in the meantime if you like. It’s for Erika! But as long as you don’t save or send lewd photographs from it, it should be fine for you to use until you get your phone back from your boss!” Tino told him cheerily, leaving the room. Lukas sat there trying to remember who he knew named Erika… Seychelles? No wait, that’s Michelle… Oh right! Liechtenstein!

He perked up as Tino returned, handing him an overly pink girly phone, one that he felt even Feliks would cringe to.

“Thanks Tino.” He said and turned on the device. ...the home screen showed a picture of Erika and her brother hugging. Yup, Lukas thought, he was not messing this phone up, he valued his life too much.

He thanked Tino again and went into his room to find Al and Gilbert’s numbers that he had written down.

1:28 PM Erika- I hate Ludwig…  
1:28 PM Erika- And Kiku.  
1:28 PM Erika- I’m using a barbie phone since your brother is a dick.

1:29 PM Gilbert- Erika? What did my brother ever do you?

1:29 PM Erika- ...It’s Lukas dummass.

1:29 PM Gilbert- ooooh? What happened? Lud just left with a pleased look on his face….

1:30 PM Erika- He gets no happiness. He sent a dickpic to MY BOSS

1:30 PM Gilbert- How did he get a dickpic…. I thought those were only for me ;)

1:31 PM Erika- And Al… and Lud when I want to mess with him… and i think…. Franny

Lukas looked up from his text as he saw his brother smirking at him and holding out his cross hair pin, he forgot about that.

“You got your phone taken away?” Emil asked with a laugh.

“Shut up and treat your big brother with respect!” Lukas growled out.

“How many times do I have to say that you are only 30 minutes older so that doesn’t count for anything.” Emil huffed.

“It still counts! I came first so therefore I’m older!” Lukas replied.

“You still didn’t answer my question. Why did you get it taken away? I bet you were sending lewd pictures again.”

Lukas’ cheeks turned a deep shade of red as his brother called him out. “S-shut up! S-so what if I did!”

“See, I never get in trouble because I don’t send those types of pictures to Leon…. I show him in per…..” Emil started to say but was cut off by a loud clattering that came from the kitchen. Apparently Berwald was attempting to help cook again.

“You better go help before Mathias does~” Lukas laughed. Before going back to his texts, not waiting for Emil to give a comeback.

1:42 PM Erika- sorry my stupid little brother wouldn’t leave me alone

1:42 PM Gilbert- It helps if you close your bedroom door.  
1:42 PM Gilbert- So what are you going to do now?

1:43 PM Erika- Aside from move out?  
1:43 PM Erika- easy I’m going to make it so something new is up Lud’s arse ;)  
1:43 PM Erika- We still need to somehow make it so the email doesn’t go straight into Spam… but how….

1:45 PM Gilbert- Well I think I could fix it is I can just get Lud’s phone for like ten minutes.  
1:45 PM Gilbert- Kiku showed me how to get things out of spam one time.

1:45 PM Erika- you had it that long before… what the hell… oh right… I asked for juicy stuff from it… damn it  
1:45 PM Erika- ...Where is he right now? And where’s his phone?

1:46 PM Gilbert- He left about half an hour ago to who knows where  
1:46 PM Gilbert- took his phone with him  
1:50 PM Gilbert- I’ve got it!!!!!!  
1:50 PM Gilbert- Tomorrow night Lud, Feli and I are supposed to go out for our weekly dinner outing… if I can get Lud to ‘misplace’ his phone I can ‘find’ it and fix our spam problem before returning it

1:51 PM Erika- Babe… I have never loved you more than right now.

1:51 PM Gilbert- Love you too ;-*  
1:52 PM Gilbert- I need Emil tomorrow posing as you…

1:52 PM Erika- um why?

1:53 PM Gilbert- I need his pickpocketing skills.  
1:53 PM Gilbert- Tell him I will reward him awesomely for a successful mission.

Lukas shrugged at his phone and left his room, looking around the house to try and find Emil. It didn’t take him long as Emil was seated at the dining room table feeding Mr. Puffin.

“Hey so… We need to swap tomorrow.” Lukas whispered, sliding in next to Emil.

“Why?” Emil replied at the same volume as his twin. He handed Mr. Puffin another piece of his special bird seed.

“Because you will be rewarded awesomely by my boyfriend? And also I can’t lie or pickpocket as well as you.” Lukas responded with.

“I don’t want any nasty rewards from your boyfriend.” Emil smirked.

Lukas rolled his eyes. “He’ll likely pay you… in cash or something. Besides. You’ll be going out with Lud and Feli and all them and can get some good blackmail or something. Like while I’m stuck… being your boring ass.”

“Hmmm...Sounds tempting. Where are we eating? Olive Garden will be a definite yes.”

“Probably there yes.” Lukas replied, though he hoped Feli or Lovi didn’t ever hear this… he’s gotten lectured about good pasta before from them… and they told him all about how Olive Garden wasn’t real pasta…

“I’ll think about it… Tomorrow night I am supposed to go with Tino to buy a new bed for Mr. Puffin. Since he ya know destroyed his last one? So if we do switch you better get him a top dollar one that is indestructible.”

“I’ll buy him the best one ever made if you do this for me.” Lukas replied rolling his eyes.

“If Leon calls tomorrow, DO NOT answer… I am mad at him right now.” Emil’s expression changed ever so slightly. Lukas had never seen such a dark expression from his younger twin.

“Yeah sure whatever. I’ll go tell Gil it’s a yes.” Lukas said, quickly retreating from his brother.

“Tell him I want a pony,” Emil yelled jokingly down the hall.

“A pony? Gil might give you an entire freaking petting zoo if this works out…” Lukas mumbled as he made his way back to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so to save everyone from confusion, Erika is Liechtenstein and Lukas currently has the phone Tino is giving her for Christmas. It says Erika for him because It is her phone and is under her name lol


	8. Heists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9:32 PM Erika- Red Alert! 
> 
> 9:32 PM Gilbert- What?? Is it that time of the month already??
> 
> 9:32 PM Erika- No asshat!   
> 9:32 PM Erika- Stupid Leon might have messed up our plan!  
> 9:32 PM Erika- Also I’ll have you know that is not for another few weeks :P

4:34 PM (the next day)

“Okay. Remember to steal his phone and act like me.” Lukas told Emil for what felt like the fortieth time as he dug into his closet for something his brother could wear, all while also wearing Emil’s own clothes.

Emil smirked and replied. “So, Ludwig, how would you rate my stick on a scale of 1 to 10?” 

“...I’m buying a cardboard box for Mr.Puffin now.” Lukas muttered under his breath, tossing his clothes at his brother.

“Alright, alright. I won’t say that.” Emil laughed. “I don’t have to kiss Gil, do I? Please tell me that there is no PDA in front of his brother.”

Lukas let out a laugh. “I love messing with Lud, but no, keep the PDA to a minimum. The last thing I need is making out with him after your gross lips have touched his.” 

“Says the guy that is so unclean, even holy water couldn’t purify you.” Emil joked before his expression darkened, his tone suddenly growing serious, “If Tino asks about the whole Leon thing, tell him that it is nothing and avoid the conversation at all costs.”

“Okay. don’t worry, I wouldn’t even know what to say so I wouldn’t be able to respond well anyway.” Lukas shrugged. 

“The less you know the better.” Emil concluded. “So, when is my new bae going to be here?”

Lukas rolled his eyes and fixed Emil’s hair to his own usual style, adding in his special hairpin in it before he reached for his borrowed phone. 

4:45 PM Erika- Emi is ready and waiting where the hell are you?

4:45 PM Gilbert- We’ll be there in about 15 minutes…   
4:45 PM Gilbert- Lud had to make a pit stop… We almost ran out of gas. 

4:45 PM Erika- Kay I’ll tell him.

Lukas tossed the phone on his bed and turned his attention to his twin. “He’ll be here soon. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do and remember to steal Lud’s phone. Gil really needs it.” 

“Don't do anything you wouldn't do, huh? That sure leaves a lot open. But don't worry, as far as you know I already have his phone.” Emil smiled checking his own. 

Lukas rolled his eyes. 

Emil tossed his phone onto his bed. “Better leave that here. I don't want Lud to get mine taken away as well.”

“Here take mine, I’ll take yours, it’ll help make it seem more real to everyone else.” Lukas told him, handing the Barbie phone to Emil.

Emil cringed as he took the girlie phone. “Remember, do NOT answer anything from Leon and get a top of the line bed.”

“Yeah yeah. Get out of here.” Lukas said shoving his brother out of the room.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
To say sitting so close to his brother’s boyfriend was weird was an understatement, Gil had his arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him close while they sat in Ludwig’s car.Traffic was backed up on the main highway that lead to the area of town that had all of the restaurants. So Emil and Gil had been sitting like that for a lot longer than necessary.

“So, where are we going to eat at?” Emil said trying to make the car situation less uncomfortable for himself.

Feliciano turned around to look at him from the front seat, “We’re going to Osteria del Gatto e la Volpe. Their pasta is amazing. Better than that crap they serve at Olive Garden.”

Emil started to open his mouth to protest the Italian’s opinion of Olive Garden but Ludwig cut him off. “Lukas, Do not even think of saying anything about Olive Garden or you will be kicked out of this car and be forced to walk home.” 

The younger twin closed his mouth and stared out the window. Even though he would have loved to mouth off to the german he knew this ‘mission’ was too important to his brother to screw up. He knew for a fact that Ludwig was not someone to mess around with. He felt the little barbie phone in his pocket as a reminder. 

It was about another fifteen minutes before the group of men arrived at Osteria del Gatto e la Volpe.The place was on the formal-casual side. The staff made them feel welcomed as they entered the establishment.

Emil knew that it was time for ‘operation misplaced phone’ to begin. He needed to figure out how he was going to get close enough to Ludwig take his phone. He could ‘pretend’ to fall and grab it, but that would never work….He pondered this for a bit before his mind traveled to his twin. ‘I mean… Lukas gets away with all kind of crap…’ He thought and tried to think of the most Lukas thing he could do… have other people do things for him. 

 

\-------------  
Meanwhile, Lukas was having the most boring evening of his life. He would have rather been with his boyfriend and harrassing Ludwig over a nice dinner. Instead he was going to Petco to buy a bed for his brother’s bird…

Not only that, since he was required to carry around Emil’s phone he was constantly being buzzed. Wondering if it was Emil trying to get a hold of him for something, he pulled out the phone. His eyes widened when he saw the wall of dialog.

5:01 PM Leon- Look I swear I am sorry  
5:01 PM Leon- Please Just answer me!

5:02 PM - Missed Call Leon  
5:02 PM - 1 New Voicemail

5:03 PM Leon- Come on Emil. We need to talk!  
5:03 PM Leon- I swear it isn’t what it looked like!

5:04 PM - Missed Call Leon  
5:04 PM - Missed Call Leon  
5:04 PM - 2 New Voicemails

5:06 PM Leon - PLEASE Answer your phone.

“Holy Shit…” Lukas muttered under his breath, wondering what was going on with his brother and Leon. It seemed to be worse than he thought.

“Hmm? Emil?” This caused Lukas to jolt as Tino’s voice broke him from his trance. He forgot that one small detail of having to go with Tino shopping for the bird bed. Tino, being the ‘mom’ of the household, tended to get into everyone’s business. He never did it to be rude. Sometimes he just cared a little too much.

“Nothing,” Lukas answered. “Where was this bed you were going to show me?”

“It’s all the way in the back.” Tino smiled. “Since we are here I thought we could go look at the animals too.” 

“Whatever,” Lukas mumbled. He shoved the phone back into his pocket and followed Tino to go and look at the dogs.

\--------------------  
Emil needed to figure out a way to get Gil to distract Feliciano and Ludwig. Normally he would just text him but he knew that he couldn’t sneak that with Erika’s gaudy phone. So he needed to find a way to talk to Gil without the others hearing. 

Being Lukas for the evening gave him the idea of how to get his message to Gilbert. He gave a smirk and leaned over and gave his brother’s boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. Then he planted another one closer to his ear. 

Before pulling away, Emil whispered in Gilbert’s ear quit enough for only the albino to hear. “Find a way to distract them so I can get it.”

“Mmmhmmm,” Gilbert agreed trying to make it sound like he was agreeing to something only the real Lukas would say.

Emil set back in his seat waiting to see how Gil was going to help out.

“This place is pretty awesome but I am disappointed.” Gilbert sighed. His red eye looking genuinely sad. “I just don’t think they live up to Olive Garden though.”

Just then several things happened at once. Ludwig choked on his drink, Feliciano’s eyes widened as he realized what his friend’s brother had just said, and Emil stood up to excuse himself to go to the bathroom.

Feliciano’s mouth fell open and he began his angry rant. “Excuse you?! OLIVE GARDEN is not even real Italian! It is a disgrace and you like it?! Lovi owns this particular restaurant and do you see anything close to the food in Olive Garden? No! Because Lovi only serves REAL Italian meals!” 

Ludwig had finally recovered from his choking episode. He was now fully focused on calming Feliciano down and shooting death glares at his brother. Emil slowly walked by him and pulled out the smartphone that was sticking out of the german’s back pocket. He quickened his pace and locked himself in a stall. Now all he had to do was turn the phone off and store it until he could give it to Gilbert. 

\--------------

“How about this one?” Tino asked cheerfully. 

“No. too boring.” Lukas sighed, tempted on learning how to pickpocket just so then he wasn’t bored if this were to ever happen again. He swore his brother was the most boring teen on the planet. 

“Are you okay, Emil?” Tino said looking concerned. “You have been acting strange all evening and your phone is buzzing non-stop. Is something going on with you and Leon?”

Lukas frowned, how would he possibly be able to tell Tino… without telling him because he lacked any sort of information. “Me and Leon are having a fight is all… it happens.” He mumbled and reached into his pocket, turning the phone off.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No no! It’s fine. No offense but I don’t want anyone to really know that we’re fighting and if I tell you…” Lukas felt that was something Emil would say. 

Tino sighed. “Alright. Well if you ever need to talk I am here. How about we get this bed and get some ice cream before heading home.” 

\---------------

Luckily the rest of the dinner went smoothly after Emil returned to the table. Ludwig had obviously calmed Feliciano down and Gilbert had clearly been scolded. The dinner was delicious and Feliciano was right. It was way better than Olive Garden’s pasta.

Gilbert paid for everyone as an apology to Feli. The car ride back to Emil’s house went smooth as well. There wasn’t much talking. Gilbert had his arm wrapped around Emil’s waist again but Emil didn’t seem as tense as he had on the way to the restaurant. 

Gilbert kindly walked his boyfriend’s brother to the front door. The albino positioned himself to where he was between the car and Emil. He tilted his head down like he was going to give the fake Lukas a kiss. 

To Gilbert’s surprise, Emil pulled him closer. The younger boy slipped something into his front pocket and then smirked. “We’ll talk about my reward at a later date. I am quite tired and I am sure your boyfriend doesn’t want me with you for much longer.”

“Thanks,” Gil said as he turned around and waved goodbye. 

Emil went inside and head to his room. As he passed his brother’s room he felt a tug on his arm followed by being pulled into the room. 

Lukas locked the door and whirled around to face Emil.”Okay. What the hell is going on with you and Leon? Also… how was dinner?”

“It was better than Olive Garden. You have to have Gil take you there sometime.” Emil’s gaze shifted to the side. “I don’t know what you are talking about. We are just having a disagreement.”

“Uh huh. A disagreement. He blew up your phone by the way. Oh… and was the place Osteria del Gatto e la Volpe cause if so we go there like every week and manage to get Lovi to give us a discount. Anyway, quit being a stingy ass and tell me everything!” And one could almost hear the whining in Lukas’ voice.

“The phone has been successfully handed over to Gilbert. It was actually quite interesting how we got it. I got Gilbert to distract them. It was hilarious Gilbert got Feli to rant about Olive Garden and Lud almost died choking on his water. I slipped the phone right out of his pocket and the rest of the evening went smooth.” Emil said. Leaving out the detail of him kissing Gilbert for the meantime. “Here’s barbie. Can I have mine back now?” Throwing the pink phone onto Lukas’ bed.

“Yeah here. I had to turn it off because it was annoying me. Be happy I didn’t respond to Leon by the way. Now can you kindly tell me what the hell happened between you two?” Lukas asked with a frown, handing Emil his phone.

“Fine,” Emil replied turning on his phone. As it loaded Emil told him the quick version, “Leon, Al and I were supposed to hang out last Friday at Al’s place to try out this new game he recently got. I was running late because I had a stupid meeting with my boss. When I arrived Mattie let me in and I headed straight to Al’s room, where we were supposed to hang out. I opened the door to find….” Emil felt something catch in his throat. His phone played a happy little chime before giving two long buzzs.

8:50 PM - 56 Unread Text Messages  
8:50 PM - 10 New Voicemails.

“You’re welcome by the way. You know how tempted I was to not read those messages?” Lukas grumbled pocketing Erika’s phone.

Emil’s felt nauseous thinking about that day. “I saw Al and Leon kissing.”

“What. Woah woah woah wait… what?!” Lukas practically screamed. 

“I turned around and left quickly. The last thing I heard was Leon yelling after me.”

“I am so mad at Leon now…” Lukas grumbled, thinking now that his plan to have Al and Lud end up together had failed. If that were the case he wasn’t going to hesitate to kill Leon.

Emil listened to the voicemails and scrolled through the text messages. “Like hell….” He muttered a few times. “I don’t know what to do, Lukas. Should I talk to him?”

“If it were Gil making out with Al I’d kick him in the balls and use one of Liz’s frying pans on him as well… So if you do talk to him, tell me first and I’ll ask Liz to hook you up.” Lukas said. 

The younger of the twins let a trace of a smile appear. “Thanks bro. I’d rather have you just tag along since you know what is going on. I don’t want to drag more people into this.”

“Of course, offer still stands on if you want to beat the crap out of him. He has it coming.” Lukas said, still royally peeved that his plans were now likely ruined because of his brother’s boyfriend

“Alright. I’ll go text him back and set up a time.” Emil said getting ready to leave his brother’s room. “Night.”

Lukas watched him go and took the barbie phone back out of his pocket. 

9:32 PM Erika- Red Alert! 

9:32 PM Gilbert- What?? Is it that time of the month already??

9:32 PM Erika- No asshat!   
9:32 PM Erika- Stupid Leon might have messed up our plan!  
9:32 PM Erika- Also I’ll have you know that is not for another few weeks :P

9:33 PM Gilbert- wth man…. I just got the email thing fixed. =(

9:33 PM Erika- ...Apparently Leon kissed Al. which is a huge bad on our plan.  
9:33 PM Erika- And nice I’ll just go online and email the pointless Email because stupid Al likes my stupid brother’s stupid boyfriend

9:34 PM Gilbert- How’d you find that out…  
9:34 PM Gilbert- Does Emil know?.... 

9:34 PM Erika- ...He knows… we’re handling it tomorrow.   
9:34 PM Erika- ...Should I call up Liz?

9:35 PM Gilbert- Shit… no wonder he was acting odd tonight  
9:35 PM Gilbert- At least have her on standby I guess.  
9:35 PM Gilbert- Want me to come over tomorrow? I miss you babe.

9:35 PM Erika- awww <3 I’ll likely need you here after since dealing with Leon will be draining  
9:36 PM Erika- I’ll call her up and have her drop off a few of her frying pans ;P  
9:36 PM Erika- odder than normal? O.O share this information with me

9:40 PM Gilbert- idk… just kind of spacy on the ride to dinner  
9:40 PM Gilbert- and he had this weird look in his eyes  
9:40 PM Gilbert- like you get when something is bothering you  
9:41 PM Gilbert- and when it is that time of month for you ;)

9:41 PM Erika- Huh okay   
9:42 PM Erika- ...that explains a lot actually

9:42 PM Gilbert- What you mean?

9:42 PM Erika- just that he was acting all secretive and stuff, if he really is bothered by Leon…   
9:42 PM Erika- naturally he’d act weird. 

9:43 PM Gilbert- you can’t blame him though, they have been together for like 3 years now

9:43 PM Erika- yeah true…  
9:44 PM Erika- it just pisses me off because now our plan to hook up Al and Lud are ruined  
9:44 PM Erika- all because of Emi’s stupid boyfriend.   
9:45 PM Erika- ...weve been together longer…

9:46 PM Gilbert- I know babe…. Its almost our anniversary   
9:46 PM Gilbert- we should go on a trip  
9:46 PM Gilbert- just you and me

Lukas froze as he stared at that first text from his boyfriend “Oh shit…” He swore. 

9:47 PM Erika- Yeah sounds good  
9:47 PM Erika- Where should we go?

9:47 PM Gilbert- beach or mountains?

9:48 PM Erika- I hate people so mountains. 

9:50 PM Gilbert- Sent link  
9:50 PM Gilbert- here’s a nice little cabin that is for vaca spots.  
9:50 PM Gilbert- Decent price too

9:54 PM Erika- holy shit that is nice. Okay I’m sold

9:54 PM Gilbert- You+Me= Oh yeeeaaaah   
9:56 PM Gilbert- but yeah… i’ll book it for the whole weekend

Lukas almost felt tempted on going into his brother’s room to ask him when he and Gil started dating…

9:58 PM Erika- great!

9:59 PM Gilbert- well i am headed to bed  
9:59 PM Gilbert- it has been a crazy evening  
9:59 PM Gilbert- See you tomorrow babe. Love you <3

10:02 PM Erika- <3 Love you too   
10:02 PM Erika- now go to bed like a lameo  
10:02 PM Erika- lol


	9. Mistakes Were Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, yeah!? Your not the only one who can kiss other people! I kissed Gil!!!!!” Emil said with a well-there attitude.
> 
> This caused Lukas’ head to turn with enough force it almost seemed like his head might pop off. He stared wide-eyed at his brother before he glared. “You. Did. What?” He asked his voice raising with each second.

4:52 PM (Next day again because why not)

Emil had agreed with Leon to meet in a park near Leon’s house at 5 o’clock in the evening. Emil never told Leon that Lukas was going to be tagging along, so it wasn’t a surprise that Leon looked uncomfortable with the other twin there.Emil and Lukas agreed that Lukas would sit a little bit away from the pair while they spoke. However, he would still be in ear shot so he could step in if he needed too.

“So, you wanted to talk?” Emil said with an angry tone. “Talk.”

“Look Em. it was a stupid dare! We were dared to kiss.” Leon explained.

“Dared by who? Mattie?” Emil crossed his arms. “Because that is sooooo likely.”

“No! Look Al has a stupid show on Youtube and because I was the only one other than Mattie there, I was forced to go along with it!” Leon tried explaining.

“Why haven’t I ever seen this ‘show’ on Youtube? You figured since I was his friend he would at least show me sometime.” Emil’s face was starting to get red. “And you think you would be a little more loyal and say ‘hey I am in a committed relationship so you are going to have to find someone else.’ But no.. who cares that we’ve been together for almost four years.”

“I thought it was harmless! It was a lame pocky challenge!”

“Yeah harmless, because I wasn’t there and you didn’t think I would find out. And there was obviously no pocky between your lips when I walked in.” 

“We had just finished off the pocky when you came in! Look Lukas knows what I’m talking about right?” Leon tried a different approach by dragging in the older twin. 

“Huh what? Al’s show? Nope never heard of it.” Lukas replied nonchalantly. Anyone that knew him however knew that he was a horrible liar, but any smart person that knew him, knew to ignore it when he attempted to lie.

“See. Him and Al are like best friends and he doesn’t even know about this ‘Youtube show.’” Emil’s words dripping with sarcasm and an edge of anger.

It was at that moment something snapped in Leon. “Yeah you know what. We did kiss while you were gone and it was hot.” 

“Well, yeah!? Your not the only one who can kiss other people! I kissed Gil!!!!!” Emil said with a well-there attitude.

This caused Lukas’ head to turn with enough force it almost seemed like his head might pop off. He stared wide-eyed at his brother before he glared. “You. Did. What?” He asked his voice raising with each second. He couldn’t believe this really. 

“Oh shi…” Emil started to say, in his rage he had forgotten he hadn’t told Lukas yet about how he had relayed the play the night before to Gilbert. “Look Lukas it was just on the cheek and it was to get him to distract Lud and Feli. And… and.. I was just acting like you to make it look believable. Just the cheek, I swear!”

“I don’t want to hear it Emil. You can walk home I’m out.” Lukas glared, walking away from the park and his brother, heading toward where he remembered the car being parked at. He doubted it was anything as innocent as what Emil was saying.

“Wait Lukas,” Emil hollered after his brother. He knew that he screwed up royally.

\-------------

8:45 PM (that same evening)

8:45 PM Gilbert- Hey babe. Got the spam problem 100% fixed  
8:45 PM Gilbert- I’m coming over in like 10 mins

Lukas shot his phone a glare and tossed it on his bed beside him, glad he had suddenly remembered he had a lock on his door… how he forgot no one knows. 

About 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door. “Lukas, can you let me in.”

“Unless you’re secretly Ber coming to bring me dinner and are disguising yourself as Gil… no.” Lukas replied with a pout, still clearly upset with both his boyfriend and Emil. 

“Well, I have your dinner but I am not Berwald. Come on babe, let me in.”

Lukas sighed, his stomach grumbling. He got off his bed and walked over to the door, unlocking it and swinging it open, allowing Gilbert to come in. 

“I see you found your lock.” Gilbert chuckled. “Here is some of Tino’s famous chili.” He sat the bowl on the nightstand next to his boyfriend’s bed. He plopped down on the bed right beside Lukas.

“Thanks…” Lukas pouted, taking the chili and eating some of it. 

“So, I fixed the dang email problem so that it will go straight to his inbox.” Gilbert said. “You should resend it.” He could feel the tension from Lukas but he wrote it off as the meeting didn’t go well.

“Sure okay….” Lukas replied. Though he made no intentions of moving toward his laptop. 

“I’ll get it for you,” Gilbert commented grabbing his boyfriend’s computer and setting it beside him.

Lukas frowned at it, not wanting to turn it on and send an email to Lud just to get his hopes up. He realized just how much it sucks to have your hope crushed… especially by your brother.

“Come on, Lu. Your going to be so pumped when it goes through and you get a reply.”

Lukas pouted again before he sighed and turned on his laptop. Logging into the fake email and going to the first email he sent, resending it once more. “There.” 

It took nearly an hour for them to get a reply.

From: Beilschmidt_Ludwig@Hetaweb.Com  
Subject: Hey there!!!  
“I thank you for following my blog kind stranger. There are several ways to take care of your puppy but you need to figure out it’s personality first. Let me know how your dog reacts to the certain activities listed in yesterday’s blog. I will be able to assist you better if I know how your dog responds to these activities.  
Ludwig B.”

Lukas read the response and felt both excited and nervous all at once. He didn’t know anything about dogs and he certainly didn’t know what Lud had posted on his blog. He bit his lip as he stared at the screen. He wanted to ask Gil for help, but he was still made at him. “...I’m still mad at you… but I need help with responding.” He finally gave up and said.

“Hmm. I’ll go and read his blog and do a bit of resea…. Wait what? What’d I do?” Gilbert said as he realized what had come out of his boyfriend’s mouth.

“You and Emil kissed!” Lukas accused, pointing at the other man. 

“Who the hell told you that? We never kissed! He kissed me on the cheek but that was all.” Gilbert was taken back by the accusations. “And the only reason he kissed my cheek was to tell me to distract Luds and Feli so he could get Lud’s phone. You know he couldn’t have use the barbie phone to text me..Lud would have known something was up. You can’t hide that thing.” He was explaining so fast that he almost forgot to breath.

Lukas was silent for a while. All anger he had inside him vanishing. “Wait… what?” 

“I promise you. We’ve been together for six years. You think I would do something like that to you?” Gilbert’s eyes were soft and caring.

“...” Lukas blinked… wait six years? He swore it was five but whatever. “...True dammit. I hate when you make a logical point and are right…” He grumbled, leaning against his lover.

“I know you do.” Gil grinned planting a kiss on his forehead. “So, who told you that anyway?”

“Emi… He said…. Basically the same thing you did.” Lukas blushed. 

“I take it today didn’t go so well.” The albino pulled Lukas closer.

“...It was awful. Emi and Leon might break up and Al and Leon kissed while on Youtube!” Lukas whined.

“That stupid show he has… Those dares are going to get him in trouble one of these days. What did Emil think of that? Surely he was understanding, about it being for a video.”

“If understanding is make the fight worse? Than no. He didn’t believe Leon about it being for a stupid dare and then Leon reacted to this by saying he enjoyed the kiss and that it was totally hot and all that. And that's when Emi came out and said he kissed you.” Lukas summarized.

“Oh boy,” Gilbert said. “You know we are going to have to get them back together right?”

“Later right? It’s hard enough playing cupid to two morons. I can’t play it to four! Though… All we’d really need to do is show Emi the video… or Al’s entire Youtube channel.” Lukas muttered sighing afterwards. 

“Doesn't he know about it?” He looked at Lukas quizzically. 

“...You know me right? You know that when I’m lying it’s super obvious? Yeah I lied about not knowing about Al’s channel… Emi actually believed me.” Lukas told him. 

“Must have been blinded by anger. Plus, you know how stubborn Emil is. I don't think just showing him the videos will work. I think we need to get Al and Lud together to show him that it meant nothing to Al. Then we can work on those two. ” Gilbert sighed. 

Just then there was a commotion from down stairs. “NO, I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID DINNER! AND NO I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!” It was clearly Emil coming home from who knows where. He stomped up the stairs past Lukas’ open door and into his room. He promptly slammed the door so hard that the pictures on Lukas’ wall shook. 

Lukas blinked. “Told you it was a bad day… Okay maybe it was harsh of me to leave Emi to find his own ride back...but I mean I had a reason to. I was mad at him…” 

“You left him?” Gilbert cracked a smirk. “Now, what? Are you just going to leave him angry?”

Lukas frowned. “No….but….” He sighed. “You’re right. And I hate. I’ll be right back…” He told Gilbert and got up to leave. 

Before he could get too far away though Gilbert pulled him into a kiss. “Good luck.” 

With reluctance the younger male left his room, heading down the hall to his brother’s room… putting his hand up to knock before frowning and putting it back down, doing this over and over before he plucked up the courage to knock finally. “Hey Emi?” He called his voice small. 

“What the hell do you want?” He heard a muffled voice. 

“Look I’m sorry I abandoned you. I said some things you said somethings. All I really heard back there was you kissing my boyfriend… And it wasn’t cool to ditch you.” Lukas replied.

“Damn right it wasn't.” There was a resigned sigh. “Come in. It isn't locked.”

Lukas had to wonder if not locking doors… or windows or… well anything just ran in the family as he entered the unlocked door. “Thanks Em.”

Emil had been lay face down on his pillow. His red eyes were a sign that he had been crying. “I walked home, in case you were wondering. ” Emil let out a heavy sigh. “I am sorry I kissed your boyfriend. I promise that it meant nothing.” 

Lukas winced at the first comment. “Sorry for taking the car…” He took a deep breath. “And Gil explained it all to me… Guess it was wrong of me to assume.”

“Probably not, though.” Emil looked down. “God, what am I going to do, Lukas? I just screw everything up.” 

“Nah. That’s my job. I’m kinda the screw up of the family Em. You just made a bad judgement call. I’m pretty sure bad judgement is another trait we sadly share… Anyway. You and Leon will patch things up soon I bet.” Lukas winked at his brother. 

“You sure?” Emil said hopeful. “I was so angry. I also don't know if I can trust him. I hurt so badly here.” He pointed to his heart. 

“I get it, I actually remembered I had a lock and used it just to keep Gil out at first.” Lukas said almost adding in that he had only let him in because the albino had food with him. “Anyway, I’m positive you and Leon will get back together, I mean who’s the love expert in the family?” Lukas asked with a grin. 

Emil let out a small laugh. “If you says so big brother. I am so tired. I think I might try to sleep. I haven't actually done that much lately. Night, Luka…” 

Lukas grinned largely. Having finally achieved what he had always hoped he’d achieve, being called big brother by his twin. “Night Emi.” He left the room, rushing back to his own room to tell Gil about the greatest feat he had ever accomplished. 

“Look who’s all smiles,” Gilbert smirked, sprawled across Lukas’ bed. 

“Emi called me big brother.” Lukas told him. 

“Really? Congrats babe. So your talk must have went well!! Really well.” Gilbert scooted over to make more room for Lukas. 

“Super well.” Lukas grinned, climbing into the bed beside Gil. 

Gilbert pulled Lukas close and explained, “Tomorrow, I will start to research dog stuff and read up on Lud’s blog. You should read Al’s so we know what we are dealing with.”

“Yeah true… also… how are going to convince Lud we know what we’re talking about with dogs when… we know nothing about them?” Lukas asked. 

“Good question,” Gil said. “How do you feel about getting a puppy together?” A sly smile spread across his face. 

“I mean… yes!” Lukas grinned, though of course he couldn’t really take care of it as he could barely even take care of himself but hey! A puppy! 

Gilbert let out a chuckle and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss. “Then it's settled. We are going to get one tomorrow!” 

“I’m picking it out.” Lukas called. Leaning up to kiss Gilbert. Which Gilbert returned lovingly.


	10. This sure just got Foxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you decided what breed yet or are you just going to look around?”
> 
> “It’s a special breed. Also if Al were to have a dog he’d have a German Shepard.” Lukas told him, though he wasn’t looking up at Gil, he was again focused on his phone screen.

11:45 AM (Next Day)

Gilbert sat at the dining room table scrolling through his phone. Ludwig came wondering in looking for something to eat. “Hey Lud.”

“Good morning, Gilbert.” Ludwig answered.

“So, I was going to tell you. Lukas and I decided to take our relationship to the next level. I need your help though.”

“You guys are finally getting engaged?” Ludwig laughed.

“What? No…” Gilbert stuttered his cheeks turning a shade of pink. “No. We are getting a dog together. I just need a list of things that we need for it.”

\--------  
Meanwhile at Lukas’ house.

Lukas sat at his laptop, looking through potential dogs that they could get. “No… you would cause problems… you’d likely eat Tino’s dog…” He let out a sigh and left the room, taking a break from the dog search. 

Emil was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal. He looked much better than he had for the last week. “Yo, Lukas.”

“Hey Emi… So me and Gil decided it was time to take our relationship to the next step… but I’m kinda stuck and I want to ask Al but I thought I’d ask you for help first.” Lukas said, reaching in his pocket to pull out the barbie phone… he really needed to get his own phone back.

“By next step you mean…?” Emil smirked.

“Gil suggested we get a dog together and well… I can’t even take care of Mr. Puffin or Tino’s dog for longer than like ten minutes without everything going to hell.” Lukas explained blushing as he remembered what had happened last time he pet sat. 

Emil let out a relieved breath. “Well, it could be like having a kid. Things always go better when it is your own.” Emil laughed. “Plus Mr. Puffin is a brat for even Tino.”

“Yeah true, I’m going to go bug Al about this.” Lukas told him, waving to the younger twin before he headed back up to his room to text Al.

11:50 AM Erika- hey Al love of my life, seer of my awesome dick… prank master and all that… if you could have a dog right now what would it be?

11:51 AM Al- wtf Erika???  
11:51 AM Al- u have a dic..?

11:52 AM Erika- wait… what? Oh god dammit  
11:52 AM Erika- Its me. Lukas? 

11:52 AM Al- Yo LuLu.. sup dude??????  
11:52 AM Al- How u ben man.

11:53 AM Erika- better now that im talking to you ;)  
11:53 AM Erika- But seriously… what kind of dog would you get?

11:53 AM Al- Probably a German Shepherd or Husky  
11:54 AM Al- Y?

Lukas paused and let out a laugh. “Oh crap I wish Gil was here!” He said and took a screenshot of what Al had sent before he went back to looking up dogs. “Oh my god… we can have a fox. We’re doing it. The fox is now ours. Everybody shut up because this is final.” 

11:56 AM Erika- no reason. Just curious. 

11:58 AM Al- Dude, have u seen ur bro?  
11:58 AM Al- He won’t answer my txts….

11:59 AM Erika- Mat? Or Ber? Or Emi?   
11:59 AM Erika- lol I have a lot of bros 

11:59 AM Al- Emil.. I got a game he would like but he wont answer.

12:00 PM Erika- Emi… um… he’s taking a break from his phone and stuff...

12:00 PM Al- k….anyway I have stuff to do c ya.  
\--------  
1:38 PM (That same day)

“So...what exactly do we need?” Lukas asked, though he was more focused on his phone than where they were headed. 

Gilbert turned onto the highway and said, “Well, we need a collar, food and water bowls, a leash, some toys, some treats for training and we need to find a vet. So, I think we should go to Petco first and get the basics. Then we can go pick out the puppers. You have the address to the rescue, right?”

“Yup! You’ll love it!” Lukas grinned. 

“Have you decided what breed yet or are you just going to look around?”

“It’s a special breed. Also if Al were to have a dog he’d have a German Shepard.” Lukas told him, though he wasn’t looking up at Gil, he was again focused on his phone screen. 

Gil let out a snort. “Yeah…. I don’t think we have to worry about our plan as cupid failing. I mean if his dogs choice is even German.” 

“I know right. And I’m starting to worry that I’m becoming good at lying… Al believed me earlier when I told him that Emi was taking a break from electronics…”

“Seriously? Crap… we can’t have you becoming good at that.” The albino chuckled putting a free hand on his boyfriend’s leg. 

“I know! It’s not good! When we get to Petco can we split up the buying stuff?” Lukas asked finally looking up from his phone. 

“Sure. I’ll let you buy the collar, leash and that kind of stuff. Since you know what we are getting. I’ll get like the food and brush and toys.”

“Okay.” Lukas agreed, his eyes going back to his phone. 

“You might also pick up one those harnesses too. Lud said pups are kind of hard to handle at first because of their high energy. A harness is more secure than a collar.” Gil said trying to remember all of his brother’s pointers from that morning.

“Kay harness, leash, gender neutral collar because we don’t know the things gender and respect its privacy, all that stuff.” Lukas said. 

Gilbert pulled into the closest parking spot he could find. “Hey babe, I will meet you at the check-out area in 10 minutes. Don’t buy anything.. It is my gift to you.”

Lukas nodded, leaning over to give Gil a quick peck on the lips before he got out of the car, heading inside the pet store. He grabbed a basket and began wandering around the isles, reading the basic stuff he’d need for their new furry little friend. “Gil is going to love this little guy.” He muttered as he headed toward where the dog supplies were. 

\-----------

Nearly half an hour later Gilbert pulled into the dirt covered parking lot of the pet rescue Lukas had chosen. The place almost seemed to be a farm since it was so vast. 

“Here we are. You ready to become a pet parent?”

Lukas let out a laugh and got out of the car, leading Gil to the first person they could see, who happened to be carrying for a small litter of well… foxes. 

“Good afternoon,” the girl said. She couldn’t have been much older than Lukas. “How can I help you?”

“We’re here to adopt one of those little guys.” Lukas said pointing to the litter of arctic foxes.

“We’re what?” Gilbert’s eyes widened. “I thought we were here for a dog.”

“They’re related to dogs?” Lukas shrugged, his eyes glued to the foxes. 

Gilbert sighed. “Well, I guess they are, but….” He trailed off.

It was too late. The girl had already let Lukas pick a fox out, He picked up one that had waddled over to him, the little one trying to climb up his leg. “Come on Gil,” Lukas said picking the fox up, it’s blue eyes wide and glued to Gilbert as were Lukas. “Look at it! This is our pet child!” 

Gilbert couldn’t find the words to say. The sight of the adorable fox pup and his adorable lover was too much for him. His face turned a light shade of pink for the second time that day. “H-how could I ever say no to either of you?”

“Will you two be adopting that there feisty boy?” the girl asked, pointing at the little fox in Lukas’ hands. 

Lukas grinned. “Yes we are. See Gil? You did always say you wanted a boy~” Lukas laughed, following the woman. 

“I guess I better go fill out the paperwork.” Gil followed close behind Lukas.

“Okay you do that, I’m going to go text Emil and show him our new child.” Lukas told him, stopping mid stride to go over to the side with the little fox. He held it up and took a picture of him and the fox before he sent the picture to Emil. 

3:00 PM Erika- sent image

3:00 PM Emil- Are you at the zoo?  
3:00 PM Emil- You didn’t invite me?

3:01 PM Erika- no! Meet your new pet nephew!  
3:01 PM Erika- His name is Loki.  
3:02 PM Erika- and Gil’s just finishing the paperwork for him now.

3:05 PM Emil- Cute. He’s living with Gil, right?

3:05 PM Erika- no? He’s living with us?

3:07 PM Emil- WHAT!!!!!  
3:07 PM Emil- You do know what they eat in the wild right?  
3:07 PM Emil- ANY animal smaller than them….  
3:08 PM Emil- AKA MY PUFFIN AND TINO’s DOG

3:09 PM Erika- ...is it that time of the month for you?  
3:09 PM Erika- and lol he’s like the same size as Mr. Puffin and Tino’s dog

3:09 PM Emil- NOT FOR LONG!! THEY GROW FAST IDIOT  
3:10 PM Emil- YOU CAN’T KEEP IT HERE

3:10 PM Erika- I’m older than you so if I want a little fox baby I can have one :P

3:11 PM Emil- Only by 30 freaking minutes….   
3:11 PM Emil- If Mr. Puffin gets eaten...I swear!

3:12 PM Erika- dude calm your tits. Hakuna those tatas.   
3:12 PM Erika- It’ll be fine. Loki will stay in my room mostly. 

3:13 PM Emil- Just wait until Tino sees you bring it in  
3:14 PM Emil- It is his house after all

3:15 PM Erika- ...He’ll be fine. He let you bring a Puffin in and lets Mat get away with being drunk 24/7 I doubt he’d care about one tiny adorable little fox

3:15 PM Emil- puffins aren’t a threat to dogs….. 

Gilbert pulled the door open to the car and put a file full of papers in the back seat. “Well, We are ready. This little guy is ours.”  
“Great! Loki will love being at my house!” Lukas grinned looking down at the now snoozing fox in his lap. 

“You know what that means though, right?”

“That we have a cooler pet than Emi?” Lukas responded arching a brow. 

“Well, there is that, and I am going to have to come over more often. So I can see both of you.”

“Well duh. Anyway… Emi’s on that time of the month and is all mad because we have a cooler pet baby than he does.” Lukas said waving his hand around. 

Gilbert shook his head. “Oh boy.. Are you sure he isn’t female?”

Lukas looked up in thought. They were identical twins… and he did wear dresses every Tuesday… but he was positive that they were both male… they both had dicks right? He almost felt a need to check that part… if not for the little fox on his lap sleeping soundly. 

“You might want to put the harness on him before we go inside. I think you should take him in and I will grab all the other stuff.” Gilbert backed out of the parking spot and proceeded to take the two cuties home.

\----------

It didn’t take long for the three to pull into the driveway of Lukas’ house. Gilbert got out and went to the trunk to grab the bags, while Lukas carried the sleeping pup to the house.

Once inside all of his brothers were already there waiting.

“Hey… guys.” He said trying to hide his pet child the best he could. 

“Lukas,” Tino said in his motherly tone. “Emil told us that you wanted to show use something.” He was standing in front of the stairs with his arms crossed and Emil was standing on the stairs behind him. Berwald and Mathias were blocking the hallway so there was nowhere to go and hide the fox or deny it. 

“Oh… um…. Yeah…” He gulped and revealed his pet baby, the little fox awake and yawning looking at the new and strange people around him curiously.

“You brought a….fox here.” Tino tried to keep his composure. “That means our pets are in danger. Lukas what were you thinking?”

“...That it was a pet baby that reminded me of a cross between me and Gil? And also… I was stoned when I decided this but love it anyway?” Lukas said sheepishly, 

“STONED?” Tino’s composure slowly slipping away. “That’s it you are grounded. That thing is going to have to live with Gilbert or be stuck to you like Pikachu is stuck to Ash.”

 

“What the hell! I’m like almost 18 you can’t ground me! And you can try to take Loki away but good luck being able to!” Ok… so he may still be a little wasted but shhh… He can try to pretend he’s sober. 

“As long as you are under my roof you are going to do as I tell you,” Tino said through clenched teeth. “You can hardly take care of yourself anyway. How do you expect to take care of a baby fox.”

“Yeah well, I don’t even want to be under your roof.” Lukas had enough of this conversation. His baby fox had begun whining and he took it as a sign of this place being too stressful for it. He shot his family a glare as he stomped out of the house, Gilbert having just got all of the other pet supplies out of the trunk. “Can we go back to your house? My family sucks.”

“Umm… Sure.” Gilbert said putting the sacks back in the trunk. 

“I mean you bring one fox home and suddenly you're the villain…” Lukas growled as he got into the car, his fox pawing at him and looking up at him. “How can they not accept Loki? I mean they almost grounded me because of him…” Lukas felt his voice lower. “...They could be mad that I told them that I may or may not be totally high right now…” He muttered the last part. 

“High? I thought you were going to stop doing that?” Gilbert rolled his eyes. 

“Dude. It’s 4:20 You got do it at 4:20. Anyway. So I am not going home for a while… but hey! I can totally pester Lud now! He loves me anyway.” Lukas laughed, petting his pet baby afterward. 

Gilbert pulled out of the driveway quickly. “I am sure he will be overjoyed. No more pot though. You know I don't like when you are like that, babe.”

“Yeah I know…” Lukas muttered sitting in the passenger seat with his squirming fox baby, the little guy now completely awake and active.

“Well, I guess we'll get home and settled in. Then figure out what to do.” Gil said scratching the fox’s head. 

Lukas nodded, feeling his phone vibrate multiple times in his pocket… He ignored it, feeling like that was the best option to do.


	11. New Life Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4:35 PM Tino- Where are you?  
> 4:35 PM Tino- This is a serious matter.   
> 4:36 PM Tino- I am serious Lukas! You can’t just run off like this!

8:45 PM (That same day) 

“A fox is NOT the same thing as a dog, but I think we can train it like a dog.” Ludwig grumbled as he plopped down in a chair in the living room. 

Lukas and Gilbert sat cuddled up together on the couch with Loki stretched out beside them. Lukas was dozing off. His day had been a little much for him. The excitement of getting a new pet, the stress of arguing with his family, and then coming down from his high. Gil was actually surprised that he hadn’t crashed sooner.

“Close enough,” Gilbert yawned.

“Ihr zwei seid Idioten,” Lud mumbled. “And obviously meant for each other.”

Gilbert stuck his tongue out at his brother. “We have friends with weird pets you know. Mattie has a polar bear. Yao has a panda. Hell, Al has an alien for all we know.”

Ludwig rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say brother.”

Gil couldn’t help but notice how Lud perked up ever so slightly at the sound of Alfred’s name. “Lukas is going to be stay with us for a few days. Loki caused some major issues with his family. I don’t even know what exactly went on but by the way he came out of the house… it must have been bad.”

“...What do you mean stay with us a few days? You do know allowing him to stay here while both under the influence and underage will cause problems! We can’t allow him to stay more than perhaps a night!” Lud argued. 

“He’s only underage by human standards.” Gilbert huffed. “And it’s not like anything is going to happen. He can have my room and I will sleep on the couch.”

Ludwig knew there was no arguing with his brother… even if he made irrational decisions majority of the times and was dating someone equally irrational. “Very well. Just… make sure he stays sober at the very least.” 

“Thank you, Lud.” Gil said smiling at the sleeping Lukas beside him. “Maybe this year he will be considered to ‘age up.’ After all, his country has been in better health lately.”

“I hope so brother. Perhaps he and Emil will finally hit the age of 18.” Ludwig mumbled. 

Gilbert stretch and carefully went to get up. “Better get this one to bed.” He carefully lifted Lukas, bride style, and carried him to his room, leaving Loki fast asleep with Ludwig.

Ludwig sighed, looking at the baby fox with him. “I guess for a couple of morons your perfect for them…” 

\-------------

Lukas woke up around 2 in the morning. His head hurt and he was slightly confused as to why he was in Gilbert’s bed. “What the hell happened? ...did I smoke one too many and climb into his bed again?” 

On the nightstand beside him the barbie phone let out a single long buzz.

“...What the hell…” He muttered and took the phone before he looked at it, reading the long page of texts he had waiting for him. 

4:35 PM Tino- Where are you?  
4:35 PM Tino- This is a serious matter.   
4:36 PM Tino- I am serious Lukas! You can’t just run off like this!

4:54 PM Emil- Bro, come home.  
4:54 PM Emil- Tino is freaking out!  
4:56 PM Emil- Where are you at?

5:16 PM Mathias- Man, Lukas I am going to kick your butt if you don’t come home…  
5:17 PM Mathias- Tino is thinking about going out to look for you

7:54 PM Berwald- Tell us where you are at.  
7:56 PM Berwald- We are out looking for you  
7:56 PM Berwald- You will be an old man by the time Tino is through punishing you

27 Missed Calls: Tino  
48 New Voicemails

12:34 AM Tino- Lukas, we can talk this out. Just tell me where you are?  
12:35 AM Tino- I am worried

Lukas listened to the first few voicemails. They all said practically the same thing. That he needed to come home and quit acting like a child. “...Crap…” He listened to the rest of the voicemails, next hoping they were a bit different. The only thing that was different was the frantic sound that gripped at Tino’s voice as the messages progressed.

Lukas set the phone back down and left the room, hungry for something to eat. 

The kitchen was just past the living room where Gilbert lay asleep on the couch. He let out a soft snore as Lukas crept by.

As he opened the fridge he looked inside and frowned. “Beer, potatoes… Pasta… what the hell is that? Eggs… screw it.” He muttered grabbing the pasta. And retreating back to Gilbert’s room. 

Loki had left Gilbert’s side and followed his new owner into the bedroom. He let out a whine to get Lukas’ attention.

“Hey little guy! You wanna be with the cooler parent? Yeah… I don’t blame you. See your uncles and stuff are currently ready to destroy my very being because of my coolness so, really feel free to stay with me in here.” Lukas told his little pet, letting it come with him onto the bed, his plate of cold pasta in hand while Loki stumbled trying to get up beside him. 

After managing to successfully get up onto the bed, Loki bellycrawled to where Lukas was sitting and stretched out alongside his leg and gave a contented sigh. To Loki everything was right in the world.

“We’ll be okay here, Gil will keep us safe and Lud will reluctantly go along with it as well.” Lukas grinned petting the fox’s soft fur. Loki let out a squeaky yawn and snuggled closer to the nordic male.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
It was about 6AM when Gil awoke to the sound of loud knocking. Stretching his sore muscles he got up, yawning as he walked over to the front door, opening it to reveal… Tino and Berwald. 

“Hey guys,” Gilbert said. “What are you doing here so early?”

“We’ve been up all night looking for Lukas, is he here?” Tino asked, looking both tired and super awake, an odd combination, but one could say it was his nerves and need to be the mother hen that kept him awake all night. 

“I haven’t seen him since I dropped him off at your house yesterday,” Gilbert lied hoping that the brother of his boyfriend would believe him.

“...I see well if you see him or anything please tell us.” Berwald told him. 

“Did something happen?” Gilbert asked.

“He decided to run away after telling us that he was high and after we told him that while under our roof he can not keep a fox. As he left he even told us he didn’t want to live under our roof anymore.” Tino explained. 

Gilbert sighed, “He must have been really angry. Just so you know I don’t approve of his smoking either. I’ll keep an eye out for him though. I have a few places that I can check.”

“Thank you. Let’s head back home, maybe he sobered up enough to think of coming home. After all he must be hungry about now…” Berwald told his spouse, leading him back to the car. 

Gilbert let out a sigh and watched the couple leave. “What are we going to do?” He mumbled to himself. 

It was at that moment Ludwig came down, looking at his phone with an almost frown. “Ah.. hello brother. I was just finishing my latest blog and noticed this fan had yet to respond to me. I was almost hoping to help him with his puppy. It has to be easier than helping you with… Loki.” 

Gilbert shrugged. “Maybe the email system is running slow. It has been bugging out lately. We have a big problem… Tino and Ber just left. They were looking for Lukas.”

“And did you tell them he was here?” Ludwig frowned. 

“Well….no.”

“Brother. Tino and Berwald are obviously looking for him for a good reason, did they at least tell you what it was?” 

“Lukas ran away because they told him that he couldn’t keep Loki under their roof and as you know he was high.” Gilbert said.

Ludwig let out a long and heavy sigh. “Alright… We’ll figure out a way to help both of you… and Loki. For now I am going to go talk with my boss. And does Lukas have any of his belongings? From what I saw he had nothing.” 

Gilbert hit himself in the forehead. “Shit… no. He was in a hurry to leave and only brought Loki. He can borrow some of my clothes until we can get his.”

“Okay I’ll see if we can somehow get the other Nordics out of the house long enough for you or Lukas to grab his stuff and go. It may take a while however.” Ludwig sighed, he wasn’t sure what was worse, helping his older brother with a heist, or stopping Feliciano from practically killing himself with his own grenades… he felt like both were on an equal level at the moment. 

“Thanks bro,” Gilbert said. “I owe you.”

“Yes you do, I’m leaving now… try not to let Loki run wild in the house, take him for walks, and keep him on his harness and with lots of food.” 

“Yes, sir. I’m going to go wake Lukas up and see how he is feeling.” Gilbert took off towards his room. 

\-----

He opened the door to find Lukas and loki curled up and a dirty plate on the nightstand next to them. “Babe, it’s time to get up.”

“Why…? Is it noon already?” Lukas mumbled tiredly. 

“Not exactly. It’s only 7 o’clock but we had some visitors that I thought you should know about.” Gilbert sat down beside the smaller male.

“Who? Feli and Kiku? Or wait… Al and Tony?” Lukas asked, now more awake once he assumed it was the latter option. 

“Tino and Ber.” Gil answered in a low voice.

“Oh.” Lukas deflated. 

“They wanted to know if you were here. I told them no.”

“Hmmm good boyfriend.” Lukas hummed. “They say anything? How mad were they? Did they happen to mention when I’m going to die?”

“They just told me what happened before you left and to call them if I find you. They looked tired mainly. Are you planning on going back at all?” 

“Maybe? In a hundred years? I will someday… just not now… or in the near future.” Lukas said, not wanting to plan for his death already. 

Gilbert let a small smile cross his mouth. “Lud and I are going to figure out how to get your stuff then. In the meantime you can borrow some of my clothes, even though they will be kind of big on you.” Just then an idea popped into existence. Gilbert decided to take a chance and propose it to his boyfriend. “So, I know this might sound crazy, but I know that Lud will probably get tire of us being here before long. But how about we get a house together? Just you, me and Loki.” Gilbert braced himself for the response.

“...That does sound crazy, and I love it. Let’s do it.” Lukas said, smiling at his boyfriend. 

“Really? That’s awesome! I’ll start looking at the houses that are for sale in the area.” Gilbert said with the biggest smile. He leaned over and gave Lukas a long kiss. “Oh, we need to come up with an email from Lud’s fan. He really wants to help them.”

“Wait really? That’s great. We still need to somehow get Al onboard too.” Lukas said with a laugh. 

“Looks like things are looking up for us.”

“I guess they are. Oh and… did you read any of Al’s blog… or Lud’s?” Lukas asked. 

“I’ll do that before looking at the houses. How about I’ll read Lud’s and you read Al’s.”

“Aren’t I supposed to be Al though?”

“Oh, yeah. Then the opposite. Later we should take Loki on a walk so he doesn’t destroy the house.” Gil said peeking at the puff ball that was on the other side of Lukas.

“Okay that works. And Loki is an angel he wouldn’t destroy the house… intentionally.” Lukas said, though he did agree that the fox needed to go on a walk. 

“Tell Lud that. Oh, by the way, please stay sober while you are here.” Gil whispered. 

“Yes Mom…” Lukas rolled his eyes. 

Gil grinned at that and jokingly said, “Don’t use that tone on me or I might just have to discipline you mister.” Before he got up to leave he gave Lukas a kiss on the forehead. Then mumbled to himself. “Time to get to work.”

“Yes sir…. Crap. I left my laptop at home…” Lukas groaned. 

“You can use mine… I’ll just search things on my phone.” Gilbert offered. “At least until we get yours back.”

“Thank Gil. love you.” Lukas said, feeling in the mood to be just as gushy as his boyfriend. 

“I love you, too, babe.”


	12. A Foolish Plan (One Not thought up by Lukas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tino! I-I’m in Japan! I asked Kiku to let me stay with him, but then I got lost! I can’t find Kiku or anything and… I think there’s someone here with me… Can you come get me? And bring Emi and the others too? I’m scared…” Lukas said, actually sounding terrified. 
> 
> “Oh my! Lukas. Where exactly are you?” Tino said. In the background Tino could be heard yelling at the others to get up and get packing because they were going to Japan. “No Emil. Not for vacation. To rescue your brother.” There was more shuffling sounds. “Lukas, is there anyway you can tell me where you are exactly?”

‘If your dog is tearing up your carpet or walls you need to let your dog outside more often. It likely means that it your fur ball has too much energy. Find activities that will leave your dog feeling happy and healthy’

Lukas looked over at Loki who… was trying to eat Gilbert’s pillow. “Okay little guy, let’s go play outside.” He said picking the fox up and walking with it outside, after all Lud had to have something for Loki to play with! He had 3 dogs after all!.

After all, reading dog blogs for three hours made Lukas feel like he deserved a break as well.

He set Loki down and paled at how fast the fox was running around, running faster than an Italian even. “Um… Loki… come here?” He said weakly, the fox wasn’t coming it was having the time of its life running around, digging, playing and chasing whatever caught its attention. “Please?” 

Loki ran past Lukas legs right into the glassdoor. The fox let out a whimper and shook his head.

Lukas giggled and walked over to the little fox, picking him up and turning him around. “Come on let’s go play… fetch? Is that what you play with dogs… foxes? Actually what do foxes play with? Lud really should make a blog on how to raise foxes…” Lukas muttered the last part and with Loki still in his grasp he picked up a stick and tossed it, letting Loki down afterwards. 

Loki chased after the stick and sniffed it carefully. He gently picked up the stick and ran back to Lukas.

“Oh my god he fetches!” Lukas gushed, taking his phone out to record him and Loki playing fetch. He tossed the stick again and waited, his phone recording the entire thing. 

Loki ran after the stick. This time he quickly picked it up and brought it back to Lukas. This time he wouldn’t give it back.

“Come on give me the stick! Come on Loki! Show the camera that you can fetch!” Loki begged. When the fox still refused he sighed. “Is it because I have a camera on you? Come on you weren’t shy yesterday when I took a picture of you!” 

Loki sat and tilted his head at the phone. He slowly laid the stick on the ground.

Gilbert came out of the back door at that moment. “Alfred is such a pain in the a…. What are you doing?”

“...recording our pet baby playing fetch?” Lukas blushed, picking the stick back up for the fox and tossing it. Loki happily chased after it.

“How sweet. But anyway… Al’s blogs are so hard to follow… One minute he is talking about guns the next he is talking about whales.” Gilbert plopped down on the porch steps.

Lukas laughed. “Let’s not forget the other stuff he states in his blog~” Lukas reminded. “Gardening. Just say that you would like advise on the the perfect spot for whale watching or something.” Lukas told him. 

“Alright,” Gilbert agreed. “I’ll send it soon. Ludwig just called and said he will be home soon. We are going to discuss how to get your stuff.” He began typing out an email from Al’s fan.

“Right…” Lukas sighed, frowning at the thought of even stepping a foot in Tino’s house. 

“Hungry, babe?” 

“I am… all i had to eat today was that giant plate of cold pasta…” Lukas groaned. 

Gilbert winced at the thought of that pasta. He knew what Lukas was talking about and felt nauseated. “What would you like to eat? I’ll go pick something up for us.”

“Pizza? Honestly something calming, I think that pastas getting to me…” Lukas told him. 

“Consider it done. I’ll pick up some Tums also.” Gilbert stood up. “I’ll be back in a few.” Loki tried to follow Gil into the house but the albino pushed him back. “Stay with daddy, puppers.” Loki let out a whimper and ran back to Lukas.

“Oh I’m daddy?” Lukas smirked, winking at Gilbert. 

“Or I guess you could be mom, so you can call me daddy,” Gil laughed.

Lukas grinned and went into his phone settings, changing Gilbert’s name on it. “Done!” 

“Oh lord, if Erika ever gets that phone…” Gilbert trailed off.

“Hey! I’m keeping it well… my version of PG.” Lukas told him with a pout. 

“You’ll have to tell me the non-PG later,” Gilbert wink as he left to get them some lunch.

“The above pg version is not for kids, Loki, you’ll have to stay with Luddy when I show him later…” Lukas told the little fox. The white puffball twisted its head not understanding anything Lukas was saying.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Lunch later because I’m too lazy to add an actual time)

“No, Loki, your lunch is in your bowl.” Gilbert said pointing to the food bowl across the room.

Ludwig had made it home just in time for lunch. He seemed rather distracted by his phone for most of the dining time. Near the end of lunch, however, he got serious. “I have a plan to get your stuff back, Lukas.”

“I’m listening.” Lukas said while he ate his pizza. 

“It can go one of two ways depending on what you want to do.Would you rather stay here or go?” Ludwig said folding his hands.

“Stay.” Lukas said without hesitation. 

“Alright. We need you to do us a favor then. You are not going to like it though.” His eyes darted to Gilbert, who in turn was watching him intensely.

“What do I have to do?” Lukas asked with a frown.

“Call Tino and tell him you are at Kiku’s house and that it is going to take all four of your brothers to get you out.” Ludwig explained. “Kiku’s house is huge, so it will give us ample time to get everything out of your room that you need.”

“...” Lukas blinked. “Am I kidnapping Kiku? Because that’d likely be the only way to get all four of them to come.” 

“Whatever it takes. I’ll call Kiku and get him in on the plan.” Lud smirked. “He owes me a favor.”

“Okay.” Lukas said and took a deep breath before he called up Tino, sitting there nervously while he waited, thinking of how he was going to tell Tino this lie and be convincing. 

Gil took hold of Lukas’ hand. “You can do this, babe. Just think that it is the truth.”

Lukas nodded and waited for Tino to answer his phone. 

“Hello?” A groggy Tino answered.

Lukas mustered up every ounce of acting prowess he has and spoke. “Tino! I-I’m in Japan! I asked Kiku to let me stay with him, but then I got lost! I can’t find Kiku or anything and… I think there’s someone here with me… Can you come get me? And bring Emi and the others too? I’m scared…” Lukas said, actually sounding terrified. 

“Oh my! Lukas. Where exactly are you?” Tino said. In the background Tino could be heard yelling at the others to get up and get packing because they were going to Japan. “No Emil. Not for vacation. To rescue your brother.” There was more shuffling sounds. “Lukas, is there anyway you can tell me where you are exactly?”

Lukas paused and looked blankly at Gilbert and Ludwig, mouthing “now what?” at them. 

Gilbert shook his head and mouthed “Just say it is too dark to see.”

“I-I don’t know… it’s dark!” He continued his scared ruse. 

“Okay. Stay calm. We will get Kiku to help us look around. Keep your phone near you so I can get ahold of you. It is going to be okay . We are on our way.” Tino said. Car doors could be heard closing in the background. Lukas counted. One, two, three, four.

“Okay… I’ll try to be calm…” Lukas whispered. 

“I’m hanging up now. I will call you as soon as I can.” Tino explained then hung up.

Lukas grinned as he got off the phone, looking from Gil to Ludwig, obviously please that he had sounded so convincing. “They’re all heading to Japan now.” 

“I’ll call Kiku and fill him in on what’s about to take place.” Ludwig said getting up to step into another room. 

Gilbert was all smiles. “I am proud of you.” He beamed. “Tino is going to be so mad when he finds out this isn’t real.”

“...He’ll murder all of us when he finds out it was a hoax.... Think Kiku would film Tino’s reaction if I asked?”

“Most definitely. Probably will post it on Youtube. The kid’s an attention whore. He’ll post almost anything for a like.” Gilbert laughed.

“Hmm that does sound tempting.” Lukas grinned. 

“So, what are the most important things you want out of your room?”

“My laptop, my chargers, my camera… and that rubber duck Al gave me for my birthday.” Lukas responded. “Oh! And Al’s jacket and clothes!” 

“Alright on most of the things. Do I really have to touch Al’s jacket?”

“It’s comfy and warm and clean…”   
Lukas pouted. 

Gil rolled his eyes, “Fine. Only because it is for you.”

“Damn right. Besides how can you hate the jacket?” 

“I’ve seen where it was before you took it.” Gil shivered remembering the night out they had a year ago.

Lukas shrugged. “He dry-cleaned it since then.” 

“Still. Anyway, I’ve been looking at those houses. Maybe I can show you a couple of the sites tonight.” Gilbert said.

“Hell yeah I wanna see.” Lukas grinned. 

“I found a couple with huge yards for Loki,” Gil grinned. “We'll have to put fencing in though.”

Just then Ludwig returned with a look of determination on his face. “We're clear to go.” 

\-----------------------------

As Gil and Ludwig left to pick up Lukas’ things, Lukas himself was sitting on the couch, sending his fan mail to Lud all while acting like Al. 

“Yo! So crazy thing happened to me! I followed your advice and got my pup to play with me and stuff! He is so happy that I took him outside and let him burn off his energy! Thanks man! Could it be possible if I could ask for more help in the future? :D”

He finished his email and sent it, sighing afterwards. “Its scary how much I can sound like Al…” He told Loki. 

Loki looked up at his owner and nuzzled his hand. 

“Okay now to put up Gil’s laptop and act like we’re not doing anything wrong when Lud comes back. After all he can’t know we’re fixing him with Al.” Lukas said, again talking to the little fox. 

The four legged fluff ball pranced over to sniff the bright pink phone that had been sitting on the couch next to Lukas. Suddenly it started buzzing and startled the little fox. 

4:10 PM Gilbert (daddy;))- Lock the door and don’t answer to anyone.  
4:10 PM Gilbert (daddy;))- Frickin Tino caught us  
4:11 PM Gilbert (daddy;)) - Take Loki inside and don’t go back out…  
4:11 PM Gilbert (daddy;))- If you need to lock yourself in my room…  
4:11 PM Gilbert (daddy;))- I love you babe...will be there asap

Lukas let out a sigh as he walked back into the living room, tilting his head as he saw the fox looking at the pink phone with curiosity and slight fear. “What is it little guy?” He questioned, wondering if he perhaps got a call and missed it while he was in Gil’s room putting his laptop up. 

He picked the bright pink phone up and swore loudly. “Shit…” He pocketed the phone and took Loki, heading into Gil’s room. 

“Hurry the freak up Gil.. I have to pee….” He growled out, having chose… well Gilbert’s closet to hide in with Loki. 

It wasn't long before he heard the the garage door opening and doors opening in the house. 

“Lukas, where are you?” A panicked Gilbert yelled. 

Lukas sighed, wishing he had thought of bringing his phone. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait in Gilbert’s very cramped closet. Despite having heard doors opening, he didn’t really trust it… not until he saw for a fact that it was Gilbert. 

“LUKAS! Are you here? Where are you, babe?” 

Well that was Gil’s voice… Perhaps he was actually here. “In the closet.” He called out. 

“I thought you came out of that years ago.” Gilbert laughed. Opening the door to the closet the hugged the younger male close. “I thought they came and took you.” 

“Aww it’s all cool. Anyway. Take Loki. I’ll be right back.” Lukas said handing Gil the baby fox before he ran off. 

Gilbert sat there confused for a moment with the little fox in his arms. Then he heard the toilet down the hall flush. 

“Holy crap thanks. Anyway you grab my stuff?” Lukas asked. 

“The most important things… Tino was there… said he knows exactly where you are,” Gilbert sighed. “He’s coming over in an hour.”

“...But… Damn it… He’s likely going to kill both of you and lock me in a far away place…” Lukas groaned.

“Actually, he is coming over to negotiate. If we do it right things might go our way.”

“Then you and Lud might want to do the talking…” Lukas muttered looking away from Gilbert. 

“Lud and I spoke about it on our way home. We have a game plan. And you are going to sit by me the entire time, away from your ‘mom.’” Gilbert said taking his hand.

Lukas laughed at that. “I’m calling him that for now on.” 

“You do that,” Gilbert laughed. “Just not today. I doubt things will go our way if you do.”

Lukas rolled his eyes and felt his pockets for his phone. “Damn I left it out there.” He swore, figuring if he couldn’t call Tino that in person he could at least settle for changing Tino’s contact to that. 

“Well I think everything is fine now. We just need to unload the car and get prepared for Tino to show up.” Gilbert put Loki on the floor and headed towards the garage.

Ludwig had already started bringing things in. Luckily Gilbert was able to grab everything that Lukas requested. Just not very many clothing items.

\-------

6:07 PM

There was a knock at the door. When Ludwig answered the door, he found Tino and Berwald. He politely let them in and lead them to the living room. 

After Lud gathered some refreshments, everyone gathered on the couches and chairs.

“Thank you, Ludwig,” Tino said taking a sip of the tea that he had received.

Lukas sighed… Taking a deep breath as he entered the living room, Loki trotting beside him. Gilbert followed in close behind the two.

“Hi… Tino.” Lukas mumbled. 

“Hello Lukas. You should come home.” Tino said looking at him intently.

“That’s what we’re here to talk about,” Gilbert replied taking Lukas’ hand in his own. 

“I don't want to come home T.” Lukas told them. 

“And what? Your going to stay here? I’m sure Ludwig enjoys having another person to take care of.” Tino scoffed.

“Hey, I thought we were going to be civil,” Gil grumbled.

“Sorry. I just want Lukas home.”

“I'm not a child though…” Lukas grumbled.

“You are acting like one.” Tino said.

Ludwig straightened up. “Alright that is enough. Lukas is welcomed here as long as he likes, first of all. Secondly, we are here to come to an agreement.”

Lukas closed his mouth choosing instead to play with Loki. 

Ludwig turned to Tino and looked him straight in the eyes. “As you know, Lukas’ birthday is next month. You may also know it is about time for him to age up in human years. His country is currently in good condition, so it is highly likely he will become a legal adult, correct?”

“Oh yeah… So will Emi then.” Lukas hummed in thought.

Ludwig smiled. “We have a proposal for you, Tino.” 

“And that would be?” Tino asked with a frown. 

“Screw it. Tino, me and Gil are going to move in together so you can just suck it.” Lukas told him. 

“Lukas quiet.” Berwald warned.

“Well, what I was going to say, was that Lukas stay with us up until his birthday. If he does indeed turn 18 then he is free to choose where he wants to live. If not, he will return home until he does.” Ludwig explained, know that he was bound to make someone mad with the proposal.

Gilbert felt his boyfriend tense at the suggestion of returning home.

“...” Lukas knew his mouth would get him into trouble, he also knew that he couldn't assume that he actually will turn 18. 

Gilbert added, “Or we can go with the other option. You could allow Lukas to stay with us regardless of his age, on account we have been dating for six years now and well you and Berwald lived together after only date for three.”

“Yeah and you should be happier knowing that there'll be one less mouth to feed.” Lukas told them. 

“I think Ludwig’s plan is more agreeable.” Tino said smiling. He looked to Lukas. “Lukas, you can stay here for the next three weeks, but on your birthday you will be returning home.”

Gilbert gritted his teeth. “Only if he is still 17.”

“I will be 18 dammit.” Lukas grumbled.

Ludwig could feel the tension raising again. “Look at the time. I think you better get going, because we have dinner plans to attend. Thank you for coming.”

Berwald stood up, understanding what Ludwig was really saying as he took Tino’s hand.

Everyone said their farewells and the house was quiet.

“Shitty plan Lud.” Lukas said once Tino and Berwald were gone. “I mean if I don't for whatever reason age up… We're screwed!”

Ludwig smirked. “A little more trust would be appreciated. I, for a fact, know you will.”

“...I don't trust it… But sure whatever.” Lukas said. 

Gilbert laughed. “You don’t understand, Lukas. Lud has been right about age changes for the past 100 years. And he has taken some safety precautions to ensure it will happen.”

“...what safety precautions?” Lukas asked with unsurity. 

“Remember he was gone for a long time this morning?”

“Vaguely. I barely remember breakfast.” Lukas replied, now wondering what he ate for breakfast. 

“He was convincing his boss, your boss and Al’s boss to sign a treaty. That puts your country in the best shape it can possibly be.” Gilbert beamed. “He also personally went to check the condition of your country and people.”

Lukas stopped listening after hearing Al’s name. Really when one part of his OTP was mentioned by the other he got giddy and couldn't focus on anything else. “Uh huh. Al huh?” He asked smirking at Lud. 

“No. Al’s boss. Al wasn't there. He is visiting Kiku because of some convention they are going to.” Ludwig raised an eyebrow. “What are you trying to say?” 

“Just that it’d be nice if Al was there so you could say hi for me!” Lukas said, laughing awkwardly afterward. “Anyway since my laptop is back now, I’m going to go play games on it and wear Al’s jacket!” Lukas said quickly retreating while mentally cursing himself.


	13. A Home for Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12:45 PM Lukas - Im back BITCHES!!!!!!!!

Later that evening Gilbert went to his room to find Lukas and Loki laying on his bed browsing the internet.

“Sorry that Tino didn’t go along with my idea. But hey, at least you get to stay here and you will be out forever on your birthday. Speaking of birthdays, what would you like me to get you?” Gilbert sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Hmmm I’ll have to think about that. Also speaking of birthdays. I can’t age up without Emi being in good shape too. Twins, you know?” Lukas said frowning. 

“Crap, Lud and I didn’t think of that.” Gil said frowning. “I’ll have him go take care of things there tomorrow. You are going to age up if it is the last thing we do.”

“You just say that because you don’t want to be charged with being with a minor.” Lukas smirked. “Anyway, me and Loki here were looking at the emails, hoping to find a new one from one of them… Did Lud actually get the new one by the way?” 

“He should have. He has been super busy today getting things ready for us. Maybe he will answer this evening.” Gilbert fell back and stretched his arms out practically laying on top of Lukas.

“...And did we totally scare off Al?” Lukas asked, feeling like the first email sent to Al was a huge no for him somehow. 

“Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you. I got a reply from him earlier.” Gilbert smiled like he had brought home some awesome spoils from war. He handed Lukas his phone.

“Gardning is awsome! I luv it! :D i can SO give u tips haha! U like whale watching 2 :O Great! I can tell u the best spots for whale watching 2 while im at it :D” 

“Gil… we’re accomplishing things.” Lukas said with a smile, wiping a fake tear away. 

“Isn’t it great. Oh, look at this house I wanted to show you.” He flipped to the app. “It has a huge backyard.”

“Oh my god is that Hell? The backyard is great but… Hell.” Lukas said, obviously very much accepting the house shown to him. 

“Well, your always told that you are a little demon. Plus it is the only one with a decent backyard in my price range.” Gilbert smirked.

“Buy it. Buy it now and don’t look back.” Lukas said grinning at his lover. 

“Alright. Alright.” Gil laughed. “I’ll go call the owner and make the offer. There is just one downside to it. I was doing some research on foxes while I was waiting on our pizza at lunch. They need a closed in yard. As you can see, this one is not. So we will have to get that done.”

“...Can we get Lud to do it for us? Like as a gift to us… for leaving and bringing him love and happiness or whatever?” Lukas asked. 

“I had thought about asking him to help after we got moved in. Since he like doing DIY projects.” Gil’s eyes lit up at an idea that had popped into his head. “You can invite Al over, you know, so he can see his favorite German hard at work.” Gil winked.

“It’s so his kink and I am so inviting Al.” Lukas laughed. 

“Well, don’t stay up too late, my sailor boy. I’ll go call and talk to Lud about Emil’s country. See you in the morning.” Gilbert leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“No promises.” Lukas said as he went back to looking up random things on his laptop.

\---  
“LUUUUUUKAAAAS!” Gilbert yelled around eleven o’clock the next morning.

“Whoa what? Huh?” Lukas bolted up looking around like he was under attack. 

Gilbert burst through the bedroom door and jumped on top of Lukas. Loki got startled and ran to hide under Gilbert’s desk.

“What the hell Gil?” Lukas growled, grabbing a pillow in case he needed it… to throw at his boyfriend. 

“He accepted the offer!!!” Gilbert cheered, hugging him tight.

“Who? What? Where?” 

“The home owner. I just have to go and sign the papers and take care of some banking things and the house is ours!”

Lukas blinked for a few seconds before he understood. And grinned widely. “It’s ours? As in we’ll live in Hell soon?” 

“You bet your cute ass, we will! The guy said the move in date will be about three days after your birthday.” Gilbert grinned, still laying on top of Lukas.

“Oh. that’s the birthday gift you’re giving me.” Lukas smirked. 

“If you want, if there isn’t anything else that you want.” Gilbert frowned

“Maybe a new phone… or a new jacket like the one I stole from Al....or maybe… Al and Lud finally just banging. Any of those will work.” 

“Oh… I forgot to tell you. Ludwig said that your boss is wanting to talk to you. Maybe you’ll get your normal phone back.” The albino stated. “You might give her a call and set up the meeting. Just don’t tell anyone about the house yet.”

“Yeah okay, I’ll just head over, she loves me… at times.” Lukas said. 

“You have to get me off you first,” Gil smile mischievously.

“Maybe I don’t want you off me just yet.” Lukas whispered mischievously. 

Gilbert smirked. “Looks like we are going to stay like this for a while then.” 

Lukas leaned up and kissed Gilbert, long and hard. Gilbert returned his boyfriend’s affection with a smile and kissed him back. 

\---------  
(After some fade to black fun time that we will not mention but leave the imagination up to you on how it went down)

Lukas walked into his bosses office, ever eager to get his phone back. He had Erika’s phone pocketed in his back pocket. 

“Lukas, dear, how have you been?” Erna Solberg greeted him cheerfully.

“Oh you know, been hanging out with Prussia and Germany a lot.” 

“I heard you are currently stay with him and Germany. You know, Germany is such a professional. You could learn a thing or two from him. Anyway,is there anything we need to talk about regarding your brothers perhaps?”

“If you mean Emi, I assure you any fires he was near were not caused by him… and he will not say otherwise without his boss and a lawyer present. And Mat is likely drinking in his own country right now. And Ber and T are perfectly fine and wouldn’t cause anything… that needs to be known of.” Lukas said, already coming up with a million excuses for his family. 

“What about your relationship with them?” It was obvious to her that he hadn’t understood her real intent of the question.

“Um… good? Great! Yeah no it’s fantastic.” Lukas answered. 

“That is why you are staying with the german brothers. Because your relationship is fantastic?”

“Uh…. because… I wanted to have them help me come up with a birthday gift for Emi! Our birthdays are in a month so I wanted to get him something. But I couldn’t do it while I was there because then Emi would find out!” Lukas chuckled nervously afterwards, hoping weakly that she bought his obvious lie. 

“Lukas, honey, you are a terrible liar.” Erna sighed. “But I am not going to force you to tell me. Well, the main reason I wanted you here was to ask if you feel like you have learned your lesson on phone etiquette.” 

“Yes I did. I very much did. I will never send another dick pic to anyone ever again.” Lukas nodded. 

Erna opened her desk drawer and pulled out the phone that Lukas had missed so much. “As a birthday present I have paid for your service for a year. However, if I hear about anymore naughty stuff, I will take it for longer and I will tell Finland to have no mercy on you. Which will mean NO backup phone.”

Lukas flinched at this. “Yes ma’am.” He told her, pocketing his beloved phone. 

“That is all I wanted, so you are free to go.” Erna smiled. “I do wish to see you after your birthday. We will be needing to change your ID.”

“...Yeah of course.” Lukas agreed. 

“Also, tell Prussia I said hello. And that he should come and visit sometime.” Erna said before Lukas left.

“I will!” Lukas agreed, leaving her office. 

Once outside the office he took his own black phone out, playing with his little whale phone charm Al gave to him last year before he sent a mass group text to his friends. 

12:45 PM Lukas - Im back BITCHES!!!!!!!!

12:46 PM Ludwig- God help us.

12:46 PM Gilbert (daddy ;)) -Welcome back babe

12:47 PM Al- Cool dude

12:48 PM Emil- She let you have it back?????

12:56 PM Tino (mom)- I do expect to have Erika’s phone back.

Lukas rolled his eyes at Tino’s text. 

12:56 PM Lukas - Yes Tino. I’ll return the barbie phone.   
12:56 PM Lukas- Hell yeah Emi  
12:56 PM Lukas- don’t worry Luddy you’re safe… for now.   
12:57 PM Lukas- Hell yeah dude, no more barbie phone!

12:58 PM Emil- you know you’ll miss it XD  
12:58 PM Emil- sorry I got mad too…. Just wanted to protect my puffin

12:58 PM Lukas- ...Yeah I get it. But still… not cool. Though I mean it worked out in my favor in the long run ;)

12:58 PM Emil- So it is true you are with Gil….  
12:59 PM Emil- I thought you would be at Al’s

1:00 PM Lukas- I thought of it… but Gil was closer. 

1:00 PM Emil- in more than one way ;)  
1:01 PM Emil- btw i heard Lud was visiting my country….. Why?

1:01 PM Lukas- To help us not be minors i guess?   
1:01 PM Lukas- he left earlier to fix Iceland up

1:02 PM Emil- that would be freakin’ awesome! Maybe i’ll move out too  
1:02 PM Emil- Tino’s been a crank since you left

1:02 PM Lukas- I wish he’s get over his freaking period and act like a cheerful moe nerd he is   
1:02 PM Lukas- at least then we wouldn’t get crapped on by his moodswings

1:05 PM Emil- no joke...ugh… i better go he is yelling at mathias again…

Lukas let out a sigh and headed back to Gilbert’s house, wishing his twin luck for having to deal with Tino, 

\----------

Lukas was home alone with Loki for the rest of the day. It was nearly midnight before Gilbert returned home. He was exhausted and fell onto the couch half asleep.

“Long day?” Lukas asked, leaning over Gilbert, eying him quizzically. 

“We are never moving out of that house. The bankers are a pain to work with. However, I did get the home loan. How was your day, babe?” Gil yawned.

“Tino’s on his period and I got my phone back. Also I need to somehow give him back barbie.” Lukas shrugged. 

“I’ll deliver it tomorrow for you. I have to go and sign one more set of papers in the morning. Then, we should go and look at fencing or something.” Gil pulled Lukas down to sit beside him. “I feel so boring right now.”

“Well good thing your dating me then.” Lukas exclaimed, kissing Gil on the cheek. 

Gil smiled sleepily. “That’s right. We should probably head to bed. I don’t care what Lud says, I’m sleeping in my bed with you tonight.”

“Come on then.” Lukas smirked, holding his hand out for Gil to take. 

Gil took his hand and lazily followed him.


	14. Let's Play a Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert laughed pouring another shot. “Bottoms up.” Gil was clearly starting to feel the effects of five shots. 
> 
> Lukas let out a laugh as he took his shot. “Bottoms are always up.” He giggled at his own stupid joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! snowflower90 here.  
> I would just like to say that we are up-ing the rating on the story just to be safe.   
> I hope you enjoy this longer chapter, since I've been failing at my job to post weekly. XD

(Two weeks later)

Gil looked over at Lukas. “So, how do you suppose we break the news to everyone?”

“Casually send them a text as we’re moving in?” 

“That could work for most of them… but what about Luds,” Gil said. “We’ll wait to tell your family until your birthday.”

“Sounds good.” Lukas agreed. 

“I’ve got it! I’ll give Lud my key and tell him I won’t be needing it more, because I have to leave home to support my future child.” Gil smirked.

“Wait… I’m pregnant?” Lukas gasped. 

“Maybe I better not. Lud would kill me.” Gilbert laughed. He put his hand on Lukas’ flat stomach. “I think I felt a kick.”

“You have to tell Luddy the news! He’s an uncle now! Hell I might just tell Emi.” Lukas stuck his tongue out at Gilbert. 

Just then Ludwig came in. “Hello.”

“Hey, Lud!” Lukas said and smirked at Gilbert. “Lud. We’re going to give you a key to our new house so you can help support us and our future child.” 

Lud pause in his tracks. “What?” 

“I just found out I’m pregnant!” Lukas grinned at the taller German male. 

“Gilbert! What did you do?!” Ludwig stomped over to his brother who was sitting down on the couch.

Gilbert rolled his eyes. “Brother, think really hard about what HE just said.”

Ludwig retorted. “That he is preg…” Finally the obserity of the situation smack Lud across the face. “Oh. Lukas….”

Lukas was gone. Laughing almost hysterically and doubling over. “Y-you thought… I was actually pregnant!” He cackled. 

“YOU ARE A DEMON CHILD!” Ludwig yelled down the hall.

“...Think Emi would believe it like Lud did?” Lukas asked once he had recovered from his laughing fit. “...Wait… does that mean Lud thinks I’m a girl?” 

“No comment,” Gil said. He turned back to his younger brother. “We are going to give you a key to our house though.”

“...DID YOU think i was a girl when you first met me?! What did both of you think I just photoshopped a dick on me and sent it to you guys?!” Lukas growled. 

“Oh good grief. Lukas, I knew you were a boy from the start. I mean everything you showed at that party I met you at…. How could I not know. Lud was just confused at first, but that was years ago.” Gil said. “You know Lud, babe. He reacts before he thinks.”

“Yeah… anyway you give him a key I’m going to text Emi.” Lukas said to his boyfriend before he took out his phone and began to type in it. 

2:54 PM Lukas- Emi… IM PREGGERS. 

2:54 PM Emil- What the..? Dude, did you get a gender change?????

2:55 PM Lukas- I now go by Luka and will be naming my child Fuck.

2:56 PM Emil- good lord Lukas, you are soooooooo weird.  
2:56 PM Emil- You will never guess who tried to call me today…

2:56 PM Lukas- Leon? Bitch boy who still should get his ass kicked?

2:57 PM Emil- yep.. He left a voicemail.  
2:57 PM Emil- “You still mad hun.”  
2:57 PM Emil- I text him back… what do you think…  
2:58 PM Emil- he didnt answer

2:58 PM Lukas- ...Once me and Gil get everything handled over here I’m calling Liz up and the two of us will go kick the crap out of Leon.

3:00 PM Emil- NO! I mean….. You don’t have to hurt him….

3:00 PM Lukas- … >:( But I want to... Fine… can we threaten to have him never call or text you again then?

3:01 PM Emil- umm.. Idk…  
3:01 PM Emil- i am soo confused right now =(

3:01 PM Lukas- I get that. Oh and our birthday is soon, whatcha want? You get one free “Get Lukas the best brother ever to do whatever I want without consequences” card

3:02 PM Emil- I know. Invite me over and lets get smashed!

3:03 PM Lukas- I have never loved you more than right now. Come over!

3:03 PM Emil- What do I tell Tino???

3:03 PM Lukas- that he’s a moron and to shut up while you come over to your brother’s home to hang out with him?

3:04 PM Emil- SOUNDS LIKE A PLAN!!!!  
3:04 PM Emil- what day should we do it?

Lukas looked up from his phone and looked over at his boyfriend. “What day would you say we would be officially moved in to our new house? I want to invite Emi and Al.” Lukas said. 

Gil answered. “Well, move in is three days after your birthday, which is next Wednesday. Probably Saturday would be best for guests.”

“Okay I’ll tell him Saturday.” Lukas said going back to his conversation with his twin.

3:07 PM Lukas- the Saturday after our b-days

3:08 PM Emil- great!! I will be there…  
3:09 PM Emil- except can you guys pick me up?  
3:09 PM Emil- Tino the Tyrant took my keys away…..

3:10 PM Lukas- I lost my license last year… so I’ll ask Gil to do it.

3:10 PM Emil- so you have been driving with no license??

3:11 PM Lukas- you sound like that judge… anyway so what I’m getting my license back soon but until then Gil will have to be the one to drive everyone everywhere. 

3:12 Emil- Lol. what do you want for our b-day  
3:12 Emil- How about… Fifty Shades of Grey??

3:13 PM Lukas- dude I live 50 shades every night if you know what I mea ;)

3:14 PM Emil- I did not need to know that….  
3:14 PM Emil- what do you want then?

3:15 PM Lukas- ...Weed from Ned?  
3:15 PM Lukas- and before you say anything. Bitch he has the good shit!

3:16 PM Emil- ….Sorry bro.. I promised Gil I wouldn’t help with that anymore

Lukas frowned. 

3:17 PM Lukas- fine… How’s about…. A new stuffed bunny? 

3:18 PM Emil- That is something I can do… and maybe a bottle of Vodka???

3:18 PM Lukas- you know me so well. Yes to the vodka.

3:19 PM Emil- better get a hold of Ivan.  
3:19 PM Emil- Talk to you later bro

Lukas grinned and turned off his phone before he stretched and walked over to Gilbert. “Emi is the best.” He said lazily holding onto his lover. 

Gilbert pouted. “Better than me?”

“You’re good in different ways.” Lukas whispered against the albino’s lips. 

Gilbert grinned. “That’s right.” He kissed Lukas.

Lud, who was still sitting in the living room, stood up quickly. “Idiots, get a room.”

“We’ll have a lot of rooms soon!” Lukas grinned, turning to look at the German. 

Lud just shook his head and went to the backyard to chill with his dogs.

“I’m glad you and Emil are getting along again.” Gilbert commented.

“We are. Hey how’s our recent emails coming along?” Lukas whispered. 

“I now know the ins and outs of gardening. We should totally have one at the new house.” Gil whispered back. “And I think Al might be actually considering meeting up with this guy. What about Lud’s?”

“...I know everything about dogs. I might be an expert now. Did you know dogs can get common colds from you?” Lukas rest his head against Gil’s chest. “Anyway, Lud is totally interested in meeting this guy too… we just need to figure out a way to get this to happen…” Lukas whispered. 

“Well have to be careful around Loki when we are sick. Isn’t it great how everything is falling into place now?” Gill hugged Lukas close.

“Mmm it is.When do we get to the part where they start banging?” Lukas asked with a hum. 

“First off… isn't that a little fast. But I do think our first step should be the whole fence thing. Lud agreed to help while you were talking to Emil.” Gilbert chuckled. “Did you know we have to dig three feet into the ground so fuzz ball won't dig his way out?”

“Huh. How has he not gotten lost? I let him out almost every day…” Lukas frowned. 

“Maybe since he is still a pup? Anyways, just tell Al, shirtless Germans with shovels.” 

“Kinky. Kay I’ll go do that now.” Lukas said, giving Gil a peck on the lips before he pulled his phone back out, turned it on and began to text Al.

4:26 PM Lukas- ahh damn I missed 420!  
4:26 PM Lukas- anyway, hey wanna help Lud build a fence? Lud’ll be there shirtless, sweaty and with a big, heavy shovel ;)

4:27 Pm Al- doesn't he have a fence? 

4:27 PM Lukas- ...It’s a new fence for me and Gil. for our pet. Anyway come over you nerd! It’s freaking hot!

4:28 PM Al- now? I thnk I have a few hrs free today…  
4:28 PM Al- whn do u need me?  
4:28 PM Al- i’ll bring sum drinks… no alcohol tho.. Mattie wont let me. 

4:29 PM Lukas- heh nerd. K no alcohol is fine lol

4:30 PM Al-... C u at 5?

4: 30 PM Lukas- see you then

Gilbert looked at Lukas expectantly. “So?” 

“He’s coming and bringing non-alcoholic drinks.” Lukas answered. “He’ll be here at 5 btw…. Let’s keep it a secret and watch Luddy act all shy and crap!”

“Alright. I’ll drive us all up to the house. The guy we are buying it from said it is fine to start working on the fence.” Gilbert sighed happily. “This will be your first time seeing it in person, huh?”

“First time anyone has seen it in person.” Lukas retorted. “But it better look nice like the pictures showed…. And with plenty closet space…”

“Heh… Don’t kill me but…. I went to check it out last week.” Gilbert said readying himself just in case Lukas decided to slap him.

Lukas shot him a glare. “We were supposed to do it together you jerk.” 

“I’m sorry, babe. The inspector wanted me there and it was the day you were feeling ill.” Just then, Gilbert’s phone buzzed and he got a grumpy look on his face. “Well, shit.”

“What’s up?” Lukas asked with a frown. 

“Better tell Al to not bother coming today. The guy we are buying from said that we can’t go today. He is doing some repairs and he will be in the way of fencing.” Gil sighed. “Probably won’t be able to go until Tuesday.”

“Damn. Alright. I’ll go tell him.” Lukas said sighing as well as he took his phone back out and began to message Al. 

4:28 PM Lukas- WHATEVER UR DOING STOP AND STAY HOME  
4:28 PM Lukas- me and Gil are salty potatoes right now…

4:29 PM Al- whuz up, dude??

4:29 PM Lukas- so u kno how me and Gil are basically living 2gethr?

4:29 PM Al- well yea...bout tme  
4:30 PM Al- 2 bad it cnt b just the 2 of u

4:30 PM Lukas- abt that…  
4:30 PM Lukas- C we r… but… we can’t C the house til Tues

4:31 PM Al- Sweet...grats on the house  
4:31 PM Al- I’ll still hlp… b there @ 8am?

Lukas looked up from his phone and over to Gil. “Hey… what day is Tuesday?” 

“The day before your birthday.” Gilbert answered.

4:32 PM Lukas- You’ll be here Tues @8AM?

4:33 PM Al- Yeah… my nutcase boss wnts 2 meet @ 7am  
4:33 PM Al- who does that???????????

4:33 PM Lukas- ...my boss took my phone away for lyke a while

4:34 PM Al- tru.. Im bout to hit mcdonalds...c u tues!!

4:34 PM Lukas- kay tell Tony and Mattie I say hi when you get back

4:35 PM Al- k man

Gilbert stretched. “So, since we can’t fence today, what do you want to do?”

“Make out and make Lud horribly uncomfortable?” Lukas suggested with a smirk and a shrug. 

Gilbert smiled. “Is that all you think about?” He leaned in close where is lips barely hovered over Lukas’.

“I’m still a teenager! It’s majority of what I think about!” Lukas let out a laugh. “...Well that and drugs and alcohol…” 

Gil frowned. “I wish you would forget the drugs.”

“Hey. Since living here I haven’t smoked once which for me is an accomplishment.” Lukas argued. 

“I know and I really do appreciate that.” Gilbert letting a quick kiss pass to his boyfriend.

Lukas grumbled but accepted the kiss. “See? I do love you and think about more than just sex anyway can we get hammered? I bored!” Lukas complained. 

“Hell. Why not!” Gilbert laughed. “I’ll go to the store and get some drinks. Vodka or Everclear?”

“...Everclear. I think I developed a tolerance to Vodka somehow… I mean Tino does keep it in his house on the first shelf in the kitchen…” 

Gilbert gave him another quick kiss and got up to leave.  
\--------------------------  
(Fast forward to Gil coming back because why the heck not)

Gilbert came in with the a bottle in a bag and a case of beer. “The party is here!” Then he peeked down the hall. “I brought some for you too, Lud!”

“Thanks brother!” Lud yelled back.

Gilbert put a few beers in the fridge for Ludwig and then headed to his room with the rest. “Here you go, babe.”

“Awesome!” Lukas grinned. 

“So, want to play some games?” Gil asked.

“I vote strip poker!” Lukas said raising his hand up.

“I think I have a better idea. How about we do a texting word game? If you get someone to text a certain word, that you choose, I’ll take something off. But if it is the word I chose, you have to take something off.” Gil smirked. “And it can’t be an easy word like the or anything like that.”

“Ooh I like it. Kay. let’s do it.” Lukas agreed. 

“What’s your word going to be?”

“...Um… What’s yours going to be? And how sexual can the word get?” Lukas asked. 

“Let’s at least keep it PG-13. My word is not. That way there is at least a chance.” Gilbert smiled. 

“Okay… My word is… um… bed. Since that’ll likely get me a better chance.” Lukas said with a grin. 

“All about strategy.” Gil said. “So, who are you going to text first? Oh… and to start we each have to take three shots.” He poured a shot glass each of Everclear.

Lukas downed the first shot in one gulp, winking at Gil after. Gil shot back his and poured another until they each had three.

“Okay. who goes first?” Lukas asked, already feeling the affects of the three shots. He swore he wasn’t a lightweight… except that the vodka at Tino’s house was never actually drank by him. But still!

“I’ll go. Should I text Ludwig?” 

“Do it! I’ll text… Emi or Al? Or Liz?” Lukas asked. 

“Start with Emil. I don’t want you texting him when you get more liquor in you. He might tell Tino and then we will all get in trouble.” Gil laughed pulling out his phone. 

9:45 PM Gilbert- Hey bro. Would you keep it down?!  
9:45 PM Gilbert- Lukas and I are trying to have romantical times.

9:46 PM Ludwig- What on earth are you talking about?  
9:46 PM Ludwig- You better not be doing anything while in this house!  
9:47 PM Ludwig- I won’t allow you to defile a teenager while under my roof!

Gilbert smirked. “BAM! Already said not.” 

Lukas frowned but removed his jacket. “My turn.” He took out his phone and began to message his bro. 

9:50 PM Lukas- broooooo I’m sooooooo tired!!!

9:51 PM Emil- Why are you texting me then?

9:51 PM Lukas- cuz i’m borrrreeeeddd!!!!

9:51 PM Emil- I never thought you could be bored at Gilbert’s house. 

9:51 PM Lukas- well I am and I’m tired :p

9:52 PM Emil- Fine…. Just go to bed and let me be at peace.. 

Lukas grinned. “Strip.” He ordered showing Gil his phone. 

Gil smirked and took off a sock. “New word and another shot.” He poured the alcohol into the glasses. “Mine is rainbow.” 

“Good luck getting someone to say that. Mine is whale.” Lukas said with a cocky expression. 

Gil took his shot. “You go first this time.”

Lukas nodded and decided Al would be the safest person to be able to win with. 

9:58 PM Lukas- Heeyyy sexy ;)  
9:58 PM Lukas- whas 3 things u do luv?

9:59 PM Al- Guns, Gardenin, & Ger….. U

10:00 PM Lukas- aaannnddd?

10:00 PM Al- whales…. Y ? 

Lukas grinned and turned to his boyfriend. “He said it~” He practically sang.

“Dammit. That has to be cheating.” Gil laughed, removing his other sock. 

10:04 PM Gilbert- Don't worry Lud. We are not doing naughties..  
10:04 PM Gilbert - what do you call those things that come after the rain? 

10:05 PM Ludwig- a rainbow? Why? 

10:05 PM Gilbert - I forgot

The albino flashed his phone at his boyfriend. “Tada.”

“That’s cheating.” Lukas grumbled, but took a sock off. 

“Eh… You know that you want to lose your clothes.” Gilbert said with a sassy grin. 

“I’d much rather see you lose your clothes.” Lukas retorted. 

Gilbert laughed pouring another shot. “Bottoms up.” Gil was clearly starting to feel the effects of five shots. 

Lukas let out a laugh as he took his shot. “Bottoms are always up.” He giggled at his own stupid joke. 

“Hmm.. My new word is… Milkshake.” Gilbert laughed. 

“...My word is… fox.” Lukas grinned. 

“Who you texting this time?” 

“...Liz or Artie? Who would be up at this time and on their phone?” Lukas asked, debating between two of his other friends. 

“Probably Lizzy,” Gil said. “She like never sleeps. I am texting Al.”

10:10 PM Gilbert - Hey Al. what you eating? 

10:11 PM Al- Burgers 

10:11 PM Gilbert - anything else?  
10:11 PM Gilbert - anything cold? 

10:12 PM Al- oh yeah! Lol i got this sweet new shake i forgot to tell Lulu abt! He’d luv it! its got Vanilla, M&M’s & Oreo in it!  
10:12 PM Al- y?  
10:12 PM Al- & y did Luke text me abt my fave things? :/

10:13 PM Gilbert - yeah.. But what is the full name of the shake?  
10:13 PM Gilbert - just wanting to chat you know…. 

10:15 PM Al- ...a m&m & oreo vanilla milkshake?  
10:15 PM Al- … r u & Lulu high rn?

10:16 PM Gilbert- Not high, guess again….

Gilbert smiled and said, “Off with another piece.” 

Lukas frowned but took his other sock off before he readied himself to texting Liz. 

10:18 PM Lukas- heyyyyy  
10:18 PM Lukas- soooo you kno me right?  
10:18 PM Lukas- like really no me?  
10:18 PM Lukas- was my fave animal?

10:19 PM Liz- Hey Lukas  
10:19 PM Liz- You haven’t talked to me in a long time >:(  
10:20 PM Liz- Are you drunk?

10:20 PM Lukas- sorry love  
10:20 PM Lukas- is ben buzy her  
10:20 PM Lukas- Gilly is getting us drunk  
10:21 PM Lukas- anyways was my fave animal?

10:21 PM Liz- Well, a fox of course.  
10:22 PM Liz- Tell Gil if anything happens to you during this drunkness  
10:22 PM Liz- I WILL KILL HIM

10:22 PM Lukas- okay I will and thanks I forgot XD  
10:22 PM Lukas- night Lizzy!

Lukas grinned at Gil. “Remove your clothes!” He said with a laugh. 

Gilbert sighed and removed his shirt, revealing his abs. He poured two more shots. “Are you feeling okay? Or do I need to cut you off?” 

“I am fine!” Lukas said, the words coming out slower than intended. 

The albino looked at his boyfriend skeptically, “Alright, lightweight.” He downed his shot and handed Lukas his. “My word is going to be….. Pancakes.”

Lukas downed his shot and sat there thinking for a bit. “My word is….um...jacket.” he said looking around the room for something he could use as a word. 

“You first, babe,” Gil said.

“...I’m texting Mattie.” Lukas announced. 

10:29 PM Lukas- iz cold baaaaabbbbyyyy

10:30 PM Mattie- WTH?? I think you texted the wrong person Lukas.

10:30 PM Lukas- noooooo i text good people. Yous good. And i iz cold 

10:32 PM Mattie- Umm.. Get a blanket?  
10:32 PM Mattie- Maybe go to bed?

10:32 PM Lukas- nonono i iz outsid and colllld 

10:33 PM Mattie- A jacket or coat will help.

10:34 PM Lukas- thanku you you saved meeeee

10:34 PM Mattie- Umm… No problem??

“He is good. Now strip.” Lukas told him. 

Gilbert cursed under his breath and took off his pants. This left him only in his boxers. “I’m not taking off anymore. Lud is home and we would both die tonight.”

10:37 PM Gilbert- Mattie, I need your help.  
10:37 PM Gilbert- What is for that morning meal we usually have  
10:38 PM Gilbert- I need ideas.

10:39 PM Mattie- um??? Eggs and toast?

10:40 PM Gilbert- No.. something sweeter  
10:40 PM Gilbert- something you love

10:41 PM Mattie- Mathias? Coffee? Maple syrup? Orange juice? Pancakes? 

10:42 PM Gilbert- Pancakes!  
10:42 PM Gilbert- Wait...what…..Mathias……  
10:42 PM Gilbert- o.O

“Well, he said pancake…..but he also said your brother’s name. Are him and Mathias a thing?” Gilbert asked.

“What? Let me… wait… huh… now that you mention it…. Mat has been eating more pancakes lately… huh.” Lukas shrugged and took off his shirt, revealing his flat abless stomach. 

“Now what?” Gil asked. “You still have one more thing on then me.”

“...Text Mat. your word is still pancake. Let’s see if they are actually a thing or not.” Lukas told him.

“Deal!” Gilibert started composing a message to Lukas’ older brother.

10:48 PM Gilbert- Yo bro. Do you know what the best thing for breakfast is?  
10:48 PM Gilbert- I am soooooo drunk right now.  
10:48 PM Gilbert- I want something easy to eat in the morning

10:49 PM Mathias- Luka’s with you right? He can cook… ish

10:49 PM Gilbert- What kind of bf would i be to make him slave away in the kitchen  
10:50 PM Gilbert- plus i wanna have ur advise….

10:51 PM Mathias- wait… seriously? How much have you had to drink?

10:53 PM Gilbert- oh u kno….. Ikd how many shots of everclear….an some beer  
10:53 PM Gilbert- no biggie  
10:54 PM Gilbert- no wrries bro

10:55 PM Mathias- ...and Luka’s with you?  
10:55 PM Mathias- how much has he had???

“Shit. How many shot do I tell him you had?” Gilbert said in a panic.

“...half the amount you had and no beers. He’ll worry less then.” Lukas answered though in all honesty his drunken brain wasn’t sure what to say. He was just saying what he thought sounded right.

10:57 PM Gilbert- like haf of mine an no beers  
10:58 PM Gilbert- He fine.. I say NO MOR sailor boi!

10:59 PM Mathias- alright man whatever you say  
10:59 PM Mathias- while i have you and your too drunk to say no… what kind of stuff does Mattie like? 

11:00 PM Gilbert- oooo’s an u haz nooo worry..Luddy buddy home.  
11:00 PM Gilbert- Mattie likes anything u can pour syrup on

11:01 PM Mathias- oh really? Good Luka’s a total lightweight and can’t even take a sip of beer without getting tipsy lol  
11:01 PM Mathias- so Mattie would like Pancakes?

11:01 PM Gilbert- oh yea… pancakes, waffles, an the d……

“Off with the pants, sailor boy.” Gil smiled. “And he is so into Mattie.”

“Damn.” Lukas swore and took off his pants. “Wait… ew. Mattie can do so much better!” 

“He’s gotta be better than Ivan though,” Gilbert laughed. “I remember this one time when he had a thing for Ivan. Al was so worried. Luckily nothing came of it.”

“Ew. Mattie has horrible tasts. Im better than allz them.” Lukas muttered drunkenly. 

11:10 PM Lukas- Alllllllll  
11:10 PM Lukas- luv of m lif  
11:11 PM Lukas- hotz person eva  
11:11 PM Lukas- futur wif of meeeeee

11:11 PM Al- Dude, how drunk r u?

11:11 PM Lukas- m not drunk.  
11: 12 PM Lukas- i fin u hotz  
11:12 PM Lukas- an ur bro is datng my bro  
11:12 PM Lukas- itz gross

11:13 PM Al- Mattie’s d8n who? Mathias?  
11:13 PM Al- Lol mat&mat

11:14 PM Lukas- Mattie an Mat iz gross!  
11:14 PM Lukas- Mattie thnks hez sweeeeettt  
11:14 PM Lukas- an he thinks hesss a qt!

11:15 PM Al- dont wrry bout it dude.  
11:15 PM Al- Mattie nvr stays n relationships long…..  
11:16 PM Al- give it 2 months thn wrry

11:16 PM Lukas- ddnt he d8 Gilly?

11:17 PM Al- ya, 4 like 2 yrs…..  
11:18 PM Al- crap hppnd an it ended

11:19 PM Lukas- THATZ WORS! MY BRO IS GROSS BUT I DUN WAN HIM HURT!!!!  
11:19 PM Lukas- if i didnt luv u lottz id ask u to mrry my bro…  
11:20 PM Lukas- butttt u dun lik my bro  
11:20 PM Lukas- u lik german diccccccccc

11:21 PM Al- Woah man! U almost killed me  
11:22 PM Al- u need 2 go 2 bed…. Sleep off the alcohol  
11:22 PM Al- I choked on a fry

11:23 PM Lukas- i dun wan bed  
11:23 PM Lukas- less u in wit meeeeee  
11:23 PM Lukas- com sleeep wit meeeeeee

11:24 PM Al -dude, im txtn gil  
11:24 PM Al- he’ll make u go

11:25 PM Lukas- nooooo he men 2 meeee  
11:25 PM Lukas- he mak me eat vegtable  
11:26 PM Lukas- he make me no smoke!!

11:27 PM Al- but he luvs u vry much…. Trust me

11:29 PM Lukas- u stil hottttz but u men 2  
11:29 PM Lukas- imma go to bed  
11:30 PM Lukas- no meny faces in bed  
11:30 PM Lukas- xcept u if u wanna com and sleep wit me stil

11:31 PM Al- gud luck with ur hang over

\--------------------------------------------------------------  
12:45 PM (the next day)

Lukas swore he hated the sun. He woke up with a pounding head while lying in just his underwear on Gil’s bed. “What the hell? Did i get drunk and forget i had fun last night with Gil?” He questioned before he pulled out his phone to check the time, cursing loudly as the bright light from the screen made his head hurt worse. As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw that not only had he missed breakfast. He had received multiple messages from people. 

10:38 AM Mattie- good morning, hope your hangover isn’t too bad

11:16 AM Liz- drink lots of water today and get rest  
11:17 AM Liz- hope you feel better

12:00 PM Al- lol u probs feel like shit XD  
12:00 PM Al- don’t worry i kept our convo from last night quiet :)  
12:01 PM Al- also u should rest  
12:01 PM Al- i hear that helps hangovers XD

Lukas swore louder and tossed his phone back on the bed, deciding he needed something to eat. 

Gilbert was already in the kitchen fixing a sandwich. Lukas could tell if Gil was feeling as rough as him. “Good afternoon, sunshine. Hungry?”

Lukas groaned. “I am… but I also feel like I might throw up…” 

“Want some soup? It might be easier on the stomach.” Gil said getting in the cabinet. 

“...You make it… I’m going to try not to puke my guts out…” Lukas told him leaving the room. 

“Next time I’m not getting you Everclear. We’ll just stick to Vodka.” Gilbert laughed.

A little while later Gilbert brought in a bowl of soup and crackers. “Don’t try to eat too much if you don’t think you can keep it down. Sorry you feel like crap. I should have known better than to let you drink that much.”

“...How are you alright?!” Lukas asked with a frown. 

Gilbert laughed. “Truthfully, I am not. I just took more advil and my head is killing me but I am pushing through to help you out. I’ve also been up longer so I am adjusting, I think.”

“Huh… wait… where's advil at? And why wasn’t I offered any?” Lukas asked with a pout. 

“Because I wanted to see if you could keep anything in your stomach first.” Gilbert sighed.

Lukas frowned but began to eat the soup. “This is bland and I love it.” 

“Good.” Gil smiled. “I am sorry about last night. I should have been more responsible about you drinking.”

“...I’m not a lightweight.” Lukas muttered. 

“But you got mad about something. You went to bed and said that Al and I could go to hell and threw your phone. So, I don’t know what happened but I feel responsible.” Gilbert looked down. 

Lukas blushed. “Um…” Lukas reached for his phone and scrolled through his texts, seeing what he sent to Al last night, his cheeks growing redder by the second after he had a chance to decipher what he had sent Al. “Oh my god…”

“Are you feeling okay? Your face is getting red. Do you feel like throwing up? I’ll go get a bucket.” Gil panicked. 

“... I’m fine. Perfectly fine…” Lukas’ voice had risen. “Wait… is that what Al meant when he texted this morning?!” 

“What text?” Gilbert looked at his boyfriend curiously.

“He said he would keep our conversation last night all quiet…” Lukas responded before he sighed. “I mean… he is pretty damn hot. Drunk me has good tastes.” 

Gilbert didn’t know what to say, so he just stared at the young norwegian. 

“Here, you can read the texts while I finish off the soup.” Lukas said, feeling there was no need to hide stupid drunk texts from Gilbert. 

Gilbert scrolled through the texts. “Yeah, no more everclear for you.” Gilbert laughed. 

Lukas shrugged, handing back the bowl of soup. “Now where’s the advil. My head is splitting open and your kinda a dick for not getting me some sooner.” 

“I’ll go get it. You just stay in bed.” Gilbert said heading toward the bathroom to retrieve the miracle pill. When he returned he gave Lukas two. 

Lukas took them, downing them quickly, even without water and leaned back against the bed. “We are never drinking Everclear again. 

“I agree.” Gil winced at a bang that came from a room on the other side of the house. “I’ll let you rest. If you need anything I will be in the living room.”

“Thanks.” Lukas said, doing just that and resting.


	15. He 's looking mighty girly today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al stared at his friend wide eyed. “What the f…. I thought they were joking."

Gil pulled into the driveway of a nice sized house in the town of Hell. He was excited for the passengers’ reactions.

“Holy crap it’s nice.” Lukas was the first to react, naturally. 

“Amazing brother,” Ludwig said while nodding with approval.

“Woah, dude! This must have cost a ton,” Al commented in amazement.

Gilbert laughed. “Not really. It just need some repairs and a fence. The old owner is having new carpet installed tomorrow in a few of the rooms. That is why we can’t move in for a few days.” Gilbert pointed to the shed that was in the backyard. “All of the supplies for the fencing job are in there. We have to dig a three foot trench around the yard and put some of the fencing below ground, so Loki can’t get out as he gets older.” 

“You guys can do that, I’ll be inside exploring the house.” Lukas responded. 

“Yeah, since you didn’t wear the proper clothing for manual labor.” Ludwig said rolling his eyes. “Anyway you can be the one to bring us drinks and stuff when we need it.”

“I’m doing what now?” Lukas asked, blinking at Ludwig.

“Bringing us water. You can explore the house in between the times we as for refills.” Ludwig directed. 

“Lud, if he wants to just explore that is fine. I’ll get the water.” Gilbert defending his boyfriend. “Babe, just don’t go into the master bedroom. They pulled the carpet out yesterday and the floor is sticky. The last people who did the carpet used this nasty glue stuff.”

“Ew. and fine… I’ll bring you guys water, only because I want a chance to see you three hot, sweaty and shirtless.” Lukas told them, winking at Ludwig only while shooting his lover a smirk. 

Gilbert chuckled with a slight pinkness on his cheeks and Lud just rolled his eyes. Al was amused at the banter between his friends.

Gilbert had gotten out of the car first, followed by Ludwig, then Al with Lukas lazily following behind. The Norwegian in question had on… well different attire than Al had seen him in, a pleated blue skirt with his usual dark blue sailor top and black tights underneath. He walked past the group, snatching the keys from Gil in order to open the door. 

Al stared at his friend wide eyed. “What the f…. I thought they were joking. Dude, what’s with the outfit?”

Lukas blinked with confusion. “What? It’s Tuesday. I always wear skirts and dresses on Tuesday? I thought you knew?” 

“I heard you say something about it before but I thought it was a joke.” Al said covering his mouth to conceal his grin. 

“You don’t like it? Damn and here I thought to impress you with my sexy legs.” Lukas laughed. 

“Hey now, I didn’t say that.” Al blushed. “It’s just unexpected.”

“Alright guys,” Gilbert said pushing Al towards the back yard. “We need to get to work or we’ll be here all night. Oh and Al. Remember those sexy legs are mine.” He grinned a large smile at Lukas. “Enjoy exploring, babe.”

Lukas nodded, smiling back at Gil before he set out to explore his future home, hoping to get ideas on how to decorate it. He saw the kitchen first, knowing if he was to bring water back to the three outside, he’d be in it alot, so he wasn’t to worried on it. 

The kitchen was decent sized. It had an island in the middle and a dishwasher. The refrigerator was slightly out of date but it was nothing that couldn’t be fixed. Off to the side of the kitchen there were the basement stairs. Lukas wasn’t to excited about exploring that part of the house. On the opposite side of the kitchen from the basement stairs was the hallway to the rest of the house.

Lukas looked down that hall, trying to decide if he wanted to see three hot muscular sweaty men now or explore more. He chose exploring. He walked down the hallway, which had four doors on either side of it. He opened the first door to the left and found a bathroom. The room was horribly white, but as clean as one could expect. The floor titles matched the white walls, giving it an almost uninviting appeal to it. The tub was large however, with a shower attached to it as well. The sink had a counter with it, the counter being the only piece of color in the room, with it being an ocean blue color. “...The guy can’t decorate for crap, but we’re getting a nice house so who am I to complain now…I’ll do it later.” 

Across from the bathroom in the hall was a small office room, the walls were a bright blue and the carpet was a lighter almost baby blue. The carpet was in terrible shape. Chunks were missing around the base of the walls exposing the rough wood below. The window was large almost floor to ceiling but the shades were in poor shape. Luckily those could be easily replaced.

“Welp. We’re not going in there… ever.” Lukas muttered and left the bathroom. He walked deeper in the hall and found another room, this one was a bedroom, it was a small bedroom, likely not the master bedroom. But the color scheme… it made Lukas wonder if the man that was selling them the house was colorblind… or perhaps just plain blind and asked a color blind relative to create the colors…as the room was bright yellow. Like the color of the bird Gilbert used to own. And the floor was carpeted with neon green. Honestly he wasn’t sure if he should vomit or check his eyesight to see if he was blind. He was sure this room could make one lose eyesight with the brightness. “...holy crap… that’s a nope on this room…” Lukas said shutting the door as fast as he could. 

The next room he went into was more of a hallway closet or pantry. There were shelves on either side of the room going up and down the walls. In the back looked like the perfect spot for a washer and dryer. The room was all white and the floor was hardwood.

“...Best colored room in the house.” Lukas mumbled and walked to the next room in the hall, which just so happened to be another bedroom. The room was light pink with white carpet, and a large window. “Huh. I approve of this room. And I’m forcing Luddy to stay in it if he stays over ever.” 

He finally arrived to the master bedroom. Just as Gilbert had told him, the floor was coated in a sticky glue. It looked horrible. The walls were a rose pink with a flowery wallpaper as a border near the top. On the opposite side of the room was a door that obviously lead to the master bathroom. Lukas was certain that he didn’t need to see it to know the color scheme was lacking.

“Okay! Now that I’m done with… horrible colors,” Lukas visibly shivered. “Let’s go see hot half naked men!” 

Outside each of his friends had been working hard digging the three feet deep trenches. All of them were hot and sweaty and visibly tired even though it was still only morning. When Gilbert saw Lukas coming with bottles of water he hollered at the others to take a break. “Hey, babe. What did you think of the house?”

“...Please tell me we have enough left over in money to repaint the house. Almost every room needs paint… I think my eyes are physically sore looking in some of the rooms.” Lukas told him. 

“Yes, we do. When I came with the inspector I saw the colors and I went back to the bank to ask for a minor extension on our loan. I figured after we could go to the store after we get moved in. We will need furniture as well.” Gil explained.

“I think… 2 of the rooms were nice enough to not change, but the rest needs new paint. And I’m picking the furniture!” Lukas called, raising his hand up. 

“But of course, my sailor boy.” Gil smiled leaning in for a kiss.

“Good also. Next time lose the shirts.” Lukas complained with a laugh.

Gilbert gave a sly grin. “Like this?” He pulled his off.

“Mmhmm. Hey Lud strip.” Lukas said, shooting Gil a wink as he saw that Al was occasionally looking over at Ludwig. 

“Hey Lukas. Shut up.” Ludwig replied, he stole a sneaky glance at Al. He reluctantly pulled off his shirt. “That wasn’t because you told me to do it. I was just almost overheating a bit.”

Al knew that he was the next target, so without being told he pulled off his t-shirt. 

“Damn this is hot. Nice~” Lukas grinned. 

Ludwig responded with another eye roll and Al coughed. 

“So, how’s the fencing coming along? Loki going to be able to break out?” Lukas asked, looking over at the progress made. 

“I’ve got about a yard to dig before I connect to Lud’s hole. Once that’s done Gil is going to get the fencing set up and we’ll get it buried and then put the poles up.” Al said pointing at various areas as he explained to Lukas what they were doing. “Hoping to be done by late afternoon.”

“Yeah you go connect with Lud’s hole alright.” Lukas laughed. 

“Shut up, man.” Al said jokingly, then looked away quickly.

“Well we better get back to work,” Gil said. “What are you going to be doing, babe?”

Lukas shrugged. “I have my phone and creativity. I’ll go look up furniture ideas while you nerds sweat and connect to each other’s holes.” He responded with, heading back inside. 

“Hey, wait,” Gil said with a smirk.

“Hmm?” Lukas turned to eye his boyfriend quizzically. 

“Hug.” 

“You sappy nerd.” Lukas grinned, hugging Gilbert.

“Now you have some sweat, too,” Gilbert laughed as he hurried back to his shovel.

“He’s sleeping outside tonight.” Lukas growled out, heading back inside with a huff. “I just washed this outfit too…” he mumbled once inside. 

\-----  
12:35 PM

“Oh man. I am hungry.” Gil whined. “Lukas we should run and get lunch. Lud and Al said they would stay here and continue working if we go pick up something.”

“If I miss them making out I'm killing you. But let's go.” Lukas said.

“Are you still mad about earlier?” Gil pouted getting into the driver seat. “I’m sorry, babe.”

“...If I smell like sweat I’ll kill you.” Lukas frowned. “But I’ll move on… eventually.”

“You smell lovely, dear. I’ll even hand wash your outfit. That is how much I am sorry and love you. What do you want for lunch?” Gil asked. 

“... Burgers?” Lukas shrugged. 

“Sure. McDonald's here we come. So, do you think you are going to like the house?” Gil said pulling out of the driveway. 

“I honestly do.” 

Gilbert smiled. “I'm glad. Oh, check my phone messages from Mattie. Loki looks like he is having a blast with Kumajiro.”

Lukas did and squealed. “That’s great, Mattie can be our permanent babysitter!”

“Especially in October.”

“October?” Lukas questioned.

“Our anniversary trip.” Gil grinned. 

Lukas laughed nervously. “O-of course! A-anyway, um… what are we getting to eat at McDonald’s?” 

“Just a few burgers, maybe some milkshakes. I’m getting a Dr. Pepper. What do you want?” 

“Fries, a vanilla shake, and a burger.” Lukas said.

“Alright,” Gil said turning into the drive thru. He placed the order and pulled up to wait. 

It didn't take long for the food order to be filled and the were on their way back to the house. 

“These fries are good.” Lukas said as he ate.

Gilbert grabbed one of Lukas’ fries and popped it in his mouth. “Yep. Good stuff.” 

“I’m going to go give Al some of my shake, don’t eat all the fries while I’m gone.” Lukas said, knowing his friend would be jealous if he didn’t at least get some of Lukas’ milkshake. 

Al was sitting on the back porch wiping sweat off with his shirt. He waved at Lukas. “Dude, it’s hot.” His eyes lit up when he saw the milkshake and McDonald's emblem. 

“Yeah I know, figured you could use a pick-me up.” Lukas responded, holding the shake out for his best friend. 

Alfred accepted the cup and took a sip. “Thanks, dude. How’s the home designing coming?”

“...I barely begun.” Lukas admitted, though he did have a few design ideas...

“Too busy watching your boyfriend working, shirtless and sweaty.” Al smirked

“I much prefer you shirtless and sweaty. Besides, I’m not the only one enjoying the view.” Lukas retorted, gazing past Al and over at Lud who occasionally would peak over at Al. 

“Oh shut it. I know why you wanted me here today. Anyway, don’t let Gilbert hear you say that. He might get jealous.” Al laughed. 

“So how’s finding Lud’s hole coming along? You enter it yet?” Lukas shot his friend a wink. 

Al rolled his eyes. “For your information, yes. Yes, I did. We even have the metal fencing placed in it. All we need to do is put up the tall straight rodes.” 

“Damn I missed you entering Lud’s?!” Lukas told him with a laugh. “Anyway. You can have the shake, I’m going to steal Gil’s drink and see about coming up with designs.” Lukas told Al as he started to head back inside. 

Gil had placed all of the food on the counter. He had already grabbed his lunch and was about to head back out to the back yard. “Did you let them know we have food?”

“I mean… I gave him my shake?” Lukas replied, forgetting the part where they had gotten Al and Lud food as well.

“I’ll tell them. I was just about to go see where we were in progress anyway.” Gil said heading to the backdoor. “I left you a few fries.”

Lukas grinned and ate the leftover fries before he began to drink Gil’s drink, now fully regretting giving Al his shake. 

Not long after Gilbert left, Ludwig and Al came in to pick up their lunches. All Ludwig could mumble about was how he wished the house’s air conditioner would work. Al was thankful for the food. Then they all went back out to finish the fenching.

\------------------

7:30 PM

“IT IS FINISHED!” Gilbert yelled happily.

“Wow good job guys. It almost doesn’t look horrible.” Lukas joked. 

“Ha.ha.” Gilbert said. “Anyway, you see how the fence goes into the ground? That helps prevent Loki from digging out. The angled tops make it harder for him to climb out.”

Lud and Al stretched their sore arms and started cleaning up. “Hey, Lukas.” Lud said. “Thanks for all the refills today. You would make a decent waitress.”

“Especially with that outfit.” Al laughed.

“Eh. Be happy I helped.” Lukas told them with a shrug. 

Gil had been standing beside Al with a smile on his face. He leaned over and whispered something in Al’s ear which caused the American to get the same smile.

Al stepped forward. “Lukas, you look cold. Gil and I will warm you up with a nice, big hug.” 

“...Come near me and you both will be shoved into a river tied to weights.” Lukas threatened, his glare menacing. 

Both took a step closer and laughed as Lukas’ eyes widened. 

“Alright. Enough playing around,” Lud said. “I am ready to go home and have a cold drink and relax.”

“Fine.” Gil pouted going inside the house to lock up.

“...Pink or white bunnies?” Lukas asked, trying to decide how to decorate the guest rooms. “Maybe both…” 

“Heck, why not both,” Gil answered, even though he knew the question wasn’t directed towards him. “Are you coming or staying here for the night? Or there is a third option.”

“What third option?” Lukas asked.

“I’ll carry your butt out to the car.” Gilbert grinned. 

“I like option 3 the best.” Lukas smirked. 

Gilbert shook his head and walked over to his boyfriend. He easily lifted him up and placed him over his shoulder. “Well, I guess that is what it is going to be.” Gilbert locked the last door and headed for the car.

Al laughed when he saw his friends and yelled, “Get a room.” 

“We’re going to get a room soon.” Lukas called back.


	16. Birthday Bash and Dash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s not morning unless it’s noon… go away.”

9:05 AM (Morning of Lukas’ and Emil’s Birthday)

Gilbert sat on the edge of the bed and poked his boyfriend. “Good morning, sunshine.”

“It’s not morning unless it’s noon… go away.” Lukas groaned, trying to catch up on the sleep he missed staying up late playing Minecraft and Sims and emailing Lud… he’s had a busy week.

“But your family is expecting us by 11:30,” Gil sighed. “I told you not to stay up so late.”

“Ugh… I don’t want to see Tino’s stupid face.” Lukas grumbled but sat up rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

Gilbert leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. “I know but Erna said that was the only place she would announce if you actually aged up or not. Happy birthday, babe.” Gil placed a small present on Lukas’ lap.

“When the hell did you buy this without me knowing?” Lukas asked but opened it up. 

“Well I do tend to get up hours before you do.” Gil laughed. 

“Because I'm nocturnal…” Lukas muttered under his breath, pulling the present out.

Out came a small pink bunny keychain with a key attached to the end of it. “It’s your own house key.”

“About time,” Lukas grinned. “Thanks.” 

“Your welcome. Now out of bed birthday boy. We have a busy afternoon ahead,” Gil said.

Lukas stuck out his tongue but rolled gracelessly out of bed, moving over to the clothes he’d been borrowing to find something that fit him and would work for the party. He simply felt too lazy to bother with his own clothes, since really, Gilbert’s were right there and he was feeling lazy. He found a simple black v-neck shirt, and dark blue skinny jeans, deciding that was good enough for the day. 

Gil had left the room to grab a few things from the kitchen to take with them to the party. When he returned he tried to hide his smile but wasn’t very successful. “You look good in my pants.”

“Then why don’t you take them off.” Lukas smirked. 

“Come on, babe,” Gilbert smirk but leaned down and gave his boyfriend another kiss.

Lukas pouted but agreed to go with Gil to the party… the party with Tino… just the thought was enough to make him want to curl up in a little ball and hide back in the bed.

\--------------------  
11:20 PM

Emil greeted them in the driveway. Before letting anyone else get to Lukas he pulled him upstairs into his room and surprisingly locked the door.

“Hey, Lukas,” Emil said. “Happy birthday.”

“It’s your birthday too nerd.” Lukas replied. 

“I know,” Emil looked away. “I have only been reminded like 100 times today. Tino and Mathias are wearing it out. I wanted to warn you of that, which is one reason I drug you up here so fast.” Emil rummaged around his room until he found a large present in a bag. “Okay, so I wasn’t able to get you the stuffed bunny you wanted but you might find that this is better.”

“Holy shit Em!” Lukas exclaimed, pulled the gift out, his grin wide as he stared at it. It was a medium sized backpack that looked like a stuffed rabbit. Inside was a bottle of vodka just as Lukas had requested.

“Now on the inner pocket, Matthias wanted to give you a present as well. Whatever you do, do NOT use it around Gil.” Emil stressed. “It wasn’t my idea.”

Lukas was silent as he pulled a small bag out of the inner pocket. A bag that smelt of pot. “Shit… Gil will freak if he sees this… but damn this smells good.” Lukas muttered. 

“Like I said...not me,” Emil shifted nervously. “We better get downstairs before Tino tries to break my door down.”

“Yeah good point.” Lukas said, rehiding the weed in the inner pocket area before he headed out of the room, putting the adorable backpack back in the back it came in and walked back into the party area. 

Gil and Berwald were sitting on the couch talking about who knows what. Mathias was around... Tino was in the kitchen talking with Erna and Ludwig. It didn’t take long for everyone to gather in the dining room around the table. 

“Hello, Lukas,” Tino said. “Erna and I discussed the best way to announce it you and Emil aged up. Inside the cake it is either red or green dyed. If red you are still seventeen and if green you are eighteen. Sound good?”

“We hate both of those colors though.” Lukas frowned. 

“Well,” Tino said. “I only had those colors and we only decided it this morning. Plus, we are like green means go on to adulthood and red is like stop you are stuck in another year of seventeen.” Tino pouted for a few minutes before regaining his composure for Erna’s benefit.

Erna smiled. “Regardless of what happens I want to wish both of you a happy birthday.”

Emil thanked her politely.

“Thank you.” Lukas smiled before he leaned over to his twin. “You wanna cut…?” He whispered. 

“We could do it together.” Emil whispered back. “Are you nervous?”

“No I just drank some vodka and am worried about cutting a finger off..” Lukas replied. 

“Crap. Yeah, I’ll do it.” Emil responded grabbing the knife.

Slowly he put the knife into the corner of the cake. He pulled the knife to cut the small corner to reveal…. Green. Emil just sat there staring at the cake.

“Holy shit we’re legal…and can now get arrested if we do something stupid.” Lukas said first. 

Erna laughed. “You better not get arrested.” 

Emil managed to squeak out. “Is this real? I’m not dreaming, am I?”

“Dude if your dreaming then we’re both having the same awesome dream. Also. I’m starving so finish cutting the cake so we can eat.” Lukas told him.

Everyone in the room laughed and congratulated the twins on their accomplishment of becoming adults while Emil finished cutting the cake. 

Gilbert snuck up behind Lukas and gave him a hug. “See, I told you everything would work out.”

Lukas stuck his tongue out at him and snatched a piece of cake, hopping back into his seat after. “Oh shit yeah! I’ll be right back, I need to go tell Al to get his ass down here.” Lukas said fishing his phone out of his pocket. 

1:03 PM Lukas- where r u?  
1:03 PM Lukas- u missing cake  
1:03 PM Lukas- and me and Emi becoming legal

1:04 PM Al- Im almst thr....  
1:04 PM Al- traffic is bad >:(

1:04 PM Lukas- ew traffic  
1:04 PM Lukas- okay i guess thats a valid excuse  
1:04 PM Lukas- if u arent here soon tho u get no cake

1:05 PM Al- 5 min tops..  
1:05 PM Al- Leon thr???

1:05 PM Lukas- no luckily

1:05 PM Al- k… c u soon ;)

“Al’ll be here soon.” Lukas said, pocketing his phone again. 

“I’ll save him a piece,” Emil said putting an extra piece on a spare plate.

Everyone enjoyed the cake and when Al arrived the party livened up. They begun taking shots, playing games, and just having fun.   
Gil look at Lukas and cleared his throat. “Tino, Berwald, Mathias, and Emil. We have an announcement. I guess this is also for you as well, Miss Erna.” Gil took a deep breath. “Lukas and I are moving in together.”

Lukas’ cheeks turned a deep crimson as everyone looked to him. “It’s not that big a deal… we just found a house and will be living there…together.” 

“About time,” was the first thing that broke the silence. Emil was grinning from ear to ear. 

Tino stared wide eyed while Berwald stood beside him smiling softly at the couple. “I’m happy for you two.” Berwald told them. 

“...As you are no longer under age as of today,I can’t disapprove but… I expect you to visit. And call. And I expect to come over frequently.” Tino finally told them, tears filling his violet eyes. 

Mathias smacked Lukas across the back. “Way to go!” 

Erna nodded in approval but add, “Don't let this affect your work negatively.” 

“Lol what work.”

“Lukas, you still need to be a respectable nation, so I mean you better still fulfill your duties when I direct you to do so.” Erna sighed. 

“I will…” The Norwegian grumbled. 

“Anyway, don't you think it is getting kind of late?” Gil said suddenly. “It is a long drive back to Lud’s and I don't want to deal with night driving.”

Lukas looked at his phone and shrugged. “What he said.” 

Everyone said their goodbyes and the two left. As they were headed to their car they passed Leon who was headed up to the Nordics’ house. 

Leon looked down immediately and let out a meek, “Hey guys.” 

“Oh. It’s you.” Lukas said, looking ready to fight. He was still mad about Leon hurting his twin okay. 

“Uh.. Yeah… Happy birthday.” Leon said sound unsure of himself. “I have to.. Uh…. Go take care of a thing.” Leon carefully pushed past Lukas. 

Gil grab Lukas’ hand and pointed. “I think his visit was expected.” Emil was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. His expression however was not the cold anger it had been before. 

Lukas looked to his brother mouthing at him “Text me later” before he got in the car, hoping his brother would be alright with Leon there. 

Emil slowly nodded and turned to go in the house followed by the other boy. 

Gil pulled out of the driveway and headed in the direction of Ludwig’s home. “So, it wasn't that bad, was it?” 

“It was good until Leon showed up.” Lukas answered with a sigh. 

“I am sure things will be fine. After all, your whole family is there. So if anything does happen Momma Tino will kick his butt.” Gil let out a laugh. “I'm sure he will let you know what happened before you fall asleep tonight.” 

“He better.” Lukas retorted. 

“Don't let him ruin your day, babe.” Gil sounded worried. “After all you are legal now and will get your butt thrown in jail if you do anything to him and get caught.” 

\---------------------

10:30 PM Emil- everything is okay Lukas 

10:30 PM Lukas- you and him back together?

10:30 PM Emil- no, we just had a long talk.   
10:31 PM Emil- trying to straighten some shit out

“Ugh I want them back together but at the same time I hate Leon for making Emi cry!” Lukas groaned. 

10:33 PM Emil- it was a better talk than last time tho  
10:33 PM Emil- we didn't fight… just talked   
10:34 PM Emil- so things are looking up 

10:34 PM Lukas- good. 

10:35 PM Emil- Al and I had a talk too

10:36 PM Lukas- bout what?

10:37 PM Emil- what happened that day…   
10:38 PM Emil- I feel like an idiot =p

10:39 PM Lukas- I mean….  
10:39 PM Lukas- jk but seriously I’m pretty sure all of us our idiots. Like we’re all nations… of idiots  
10:40 PM- and if your an idiot then… whats that make me?

10:40 PM Emil- insane?   
10:41 PM Emil- jk.. But I do think there is hope for us now. =)   
10:41 PM Emil- we’ve both cooled off and can think and speak in a calmness now

10:42 PM Lukas- if you think it can work out ill root for you  
10:42 PM Lukas- but if he makes you cry again ill stab him :)

10:45 PM Emil- thanks bro. I love you too.   
10:45 PM Emil- see you in a few days. 

“Welp Emi and Leon might get back together soon.” Lukas said out loud. 

“Really?” Gil said coming into the room from taking a shower. “That's one less thing for us to take care of then. Move over. I don't have to sleep on the couch anymore since you're legal.” 

Lukas grinned and moved over on the bed. “So what else can you do now that I’m 18?” He asked with a smirk. 

“Well I would love to show you, but Ludwig decided to have company over and told me to keep it quiet.” Gil laughed but had a grumpy edge to what he said. “I can’t wait until we move in to our own house then I can show you a lot of things.” 

“I can’t wait either, if I stay here any longer I’m going to snap and assault Lud with stuffed rabbits.” Lukas joked. 

“I would love to see you do that,” Gil laughed laying back.

“Just wait until you see my plans for one of the guest rooms.” Lukas joined in the laughter. 

Gilbert let out a happy sigh. “I can’t wait. We should go to Ikea tomorrow. That way we can atleast get a few things ordered.”

“I wonder if Ber would give us a discount…” Lukas hummed in thought, after all Berwald practically lived in Ikea and his country founded it…

“I’ll give him a call in the morning,” Gil said. “I was super surprised that he was alright with us moving in together.”

“It’s not like he could stop us either way.” Lukas shrugged. 

Gil laughed. “I thought he was going to strangle Tino though when he was being overly parenting.”

“No kidding, maybe now that me and Emi are technically adults he’ll chill and act normal.” Lukas said. 

“We can only hope,” Gil said pulling Lukas closer. “Don’t forget we also have to pick up Loki from Mattie’s house tomorrow. I bet he has missed you.”

Lukas swore. “I already forgot we left Loki with Mattie…” Lukas admitted sheepishly. 

“Some pet parent you are,” Gil chuckled. He gave him a quick kiss. “Happy birthday, babe. I’m glad your legal.”

“I am too. It makes it easier to spend time with you knowing your brother won’t freak out ever time he sees us even kiss.” Lukas smiled. “By the way, who is Lud with?” 

“Kiku and Feliciano. They are watching some movie that Feli’s country just released,” Gil answered.

“Huh that’s cool. I’m gunna send a new email telling Lud it’d be awesome to meet him.” Lukas whispered grabbing his laptop. “Do the same to Al, this has gone on too long, even your shit romance novels get resolved faster!” 

“Alright, alright. Sassy. They aren’t shit.” Gil grabbed his phone off of the night stand and started an email to Al.

“I don’t know… the dialogue is pretty cheesy.” Lukas muttered before he began to type. 

“If they’re so shitty why have you been reading them?” Gil pointed out.

“...Morbid curiosity?” Lukas replied. “Anyway shut up and let me matchmake!”


	17. Drunk Twins and Done Adults

Emil and Al arrived at Lukas’ house late Friday afternoon. Emil seemed overly happy and carry two bottles of Ivan’s best Vodka. 

“Damn you guys scored!” Lukas said as way of greeting.

Emil laughed, “This is my birthday present from Ivan. When I told him we were having a get together, he said I needed to do it properly.”

“Not bad.” Lukas grinned. 

“So, I have some news.” Emil said sheepishly. 

“Your pregnant with Leon’s child and have been hiding it up until now?” Lukas suggested first. 

“Oh..well…” Emil stalled.

“Holy shit am I right?!” Lukas laughed. 

Emil bursted out laughing as well. “No but we are officially back together.”

“Nice. If he makes you cry again though… He’ll need a sex change let’s just say that.” Lukas said. 

Emil’s eyes grew wide but he understood where his brother was coming from. “Let’s go check out your house!” 

“Oh yeah you never actually saw it. Come on, before we get too wasted to drive, let’s go pick up Loki and then we can go check out the place.”

“Sounds good,” Al and Emil said in unison.

Al added, “Where’s Gil at anyway?”

“At the house, he and Lud were on move duty and are currently moving our furniture in… or um… what we got so far in.” Lukas answered. 

Al and Emil hoped back in the car followed by Lukas. They stopped by Mattie’s place to pick up the small white fox. Loki was so excited to see Lukas he ran around in circles for nearly ten minutes and wouldn’t allow anyone to touch him. After finally catching the hyper animal they all headed to the new house.

Lukas, who had been driving pulled up beside Gil’s car in the driveway. He couldn’t help but question how such a small two seater could fit their furniture but he guessed it had to do with the moving van Lud mentioned earlier. 

Gil was coming out of the front door just as Lukas and the others were heading in. “Hey guy. I’m going to get the pizza. Um, Lukas, you might want to check out our bedroom and see if you like where we put the bed. If not I can change it.”

“I’ll go check it out now. You guys can explore or whatever, just make sure to piss Lud off as much as possible.” Lukas grinned before he headed inside. 

“Whatever you say,” Emil said taking the vodka to the kitchen. Al had disappeared. Everyone assumed it was to find Lud. 

“You know for having zero sense of interior decorating, Gil managed to make our room work, I like where he put the bed and stuff.” Lukas said as he reappeared from the master bedroom and was making his way back down the hall. 

“Maybe you’re rubbing off on him” Emil laughed putting his phone back into his pocket. 

“I get that alot.” Lukas shrugged before he paused, noticing that Al was missing. “Okay we’re missing a tall blond with weird hair and glasses.” 

Emil pointed to the back door. “I think he went that way. I am going to go check out the rest of the house.”

Lukas nodded and walked outside to look for his friend. Al was standing in the middle of the yard talking to Ludwig and seemed to be explaining something because he was pointing and flailing his arms around, like the big nerd he had always been. Lud seemed to be paying attention with mild interest but was also trying to hide the fact that he was enjoying Al’s company.

The Norwegian male fought back a squeal as he saw them talking together. “Oh shit where’s my phone at?” he asked, feeling his pockets for the device. He found it and took a picture before sending it to Gil. 

1:45 PM Lukas- sent image  
1:45 PM Lukas- Look it! They’re talking and smiling!  
1:45 PM Lukas- Holy shit I can’t wait for their date  
1:46 PM Lukas- The Seaworld trip is still a yes right?  
1:46 PM Lukas- like on the day their doing the mini dog park thing?  
1:46 PM Lukas- We HAVE to go too  
1:47 PM Lukas- i have to see them kiss!

1:48 PM Gil (daddy ;))- Yes it is still on =)  
1:49 PM Gil (daddy ;))- What is Al doing?  
1:49 PM Gil (daddy ;))- It looks like he’s about to die

1:50 PM Lukas- … He's talking?  
1:52 PM Lukas- describing something to Lud  
1:52 PM Lukas- … Lud I don't think heard anything Al said lol

1:53 PM Gil (daddy ;))- You can tell by the look on his face lol.  
1:53 PM Gil (daddy ;))- You see the way he is holding his right foot slightly tilted  
1:54 PM Gil (daddy ;))- Lud only does that around Al

1:55 PM Lukas- omg yesss  
1:55 PM Lukas- so cute!  
1:55 PM Lukas- lol Al looks like Tony when he gets drunk 

1:56 PM Gil (daddy ;))- omg XD  
1:57 PM Gil (daddy ;))- hey, i know Emil brought Vodka  
1:57 PM Gil (daddy ;))- but do you want me to pick up anything else  
1:58 PM Gil (daddy ;))- no Everclear!!

Lukas looked up from his phone and turned to his bro. “Want Gil to grab anything else? He's offering.”

“Um.. I am good with just Vodka. Do you think Al will want some rum?” Emil came out of the hallway. “Nice house but awful colors. You are going to paint, right?”

“Yeah, all but the pink guest room, I have plans for that.” Lukas said, laughing afterwards. “And yeah okay I’ll have Gil pick up some rum.”

2:02 PM Lukas- think you can grab some rum? 

2:07 PM Gil (daddy ;))- yep. Just got pizza, headed to liquor store.   
2:08 PM Gil (daddy ;))- will be home soon

Lukas grinned and pocketed his phone before he went back over to Emil. “Gil will be back soon.” He told him.

“Great. Now we just need to send Ludwig home and we can party!” Emil said with a little too much enthusiasm. 

“Lud could party… But I agree that he should go home… Maybe Gil too…” Lukas muttered.

Emil looked at his brother. “Why do you want Gil to leave?”

“Just in case we wanna smoke later.” Lukas shrugged.

“Eh...I think I am done with that crap,” Emil laughed. “Oh and trust me do not smoke that and drink at the same time. You should have seen what it did to Leon last time we did that. Not good.”

“Ha! Lightweight! Eh I'll ask Al if he wants to join me later.” Lukas shrugged. 

“You mean tonight?” Emil asked. “Because if so… I don’t want to be here when Gil find out.”

“He's not going to find out chicken.” 

“I’m not a chicken, loser. I just know how he can get when he is upset.” Emil sighed.

“Which is why it'll be our own secret…” Lukas said before he cursed. “Shit I left the weed at Lud’s house.” 

“Good,” Emil huffed. “Because I don’t want to be any part of it.” He stuck out his tongue at his brother.

“Nerd. Anyway what do you think of pink everywhere in that one guest room? With pink and white bunnies?” Lukas asked. 

“That would be great. Let me guess that will be Lud’s room everytime he comes to visit.”

“You know me so well.” Lukas grinned.

“I’ve only known you for our entire lives.” Emil said. “I’m going to bug Al and Lud now. Want to come?”

“Duh!” Lukas laughed. 

\----------------  
6:45 PM

“Later, brother,” Gilbert said following Ludwig out of the house. “We’ll come over and pick up the last of the boxes tomorrow. Probably in the afternoon.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Lud waved his brother off and got in the car. “Just enjoy your evening.”

After Ludwig drove away, Gil went back inside to find Emil already placing glass cups on the counter along with the alcohol.

“You waste no time,” Gilbert laughed. Emil smiled and shrugged.

“Al quit thinking about Lud’s ass and drink!” Lukas called out to his friend who had been standing to the side oddly quiet. 

Al snapped out of whatever was distracting him and punched Lukas in the arm. “Shut up. Pour me a glass Emil.” 

Emil opened the rum and did as the American requested. “Which do you want, Lu? Rum or Vodka?”

“Vodka of course. Unless you want to make me a glass of both.” Lukas winked. 

Emil laughed and poured the Vodka into a glass. “I probably will later when I am too drunk to tell the difference.”

“Vodka for me,” Gil ordered.

Lukas grabbed Emil's own cup and poured Vodka for him, winking afterwards. “Trust me, Vodka is better than rum.”

Al shook his head. “I have to disagree. But it could also have to do with Iggy raising me on this stuff.” 

Emil grabbed the glass and took a big gulp. “To being 18 and free from Tino!” 

Lukas raised his glass up. “Here here!” 

Al and Gil joined in on the drinking. Before long the twins were so drunk they were acting ridiculous. 

“Lu, just think he older. Really I was first.” Emil slurred. “Ain’t that right, bub?”

“Yous bab of ussss. You even act like baby.”

“Is not neeerd. Least I don’t flirt with people not my boyfriend.”

Lukas who had been leaning on Al giggled. “Gilly don't mind. And Al iz hotttt. You act like bully…to people not Leon.”

“I does not...They act mean to me. An you no stand up for me.” Emil pouted.

Gil looked over at Al and shook his head. “Damn they are lightweights.”

“Yeah, they’ve only had one glass. Do we need to cut them off already?”

“No you don’t meany.” Emil pointed at Al. “You not gonna take away my loverly drink.”

“Stop being bully to Al! He hotz and will gives us drinkys!” Lukas pouted at his twin.

“Alright you two, enough argueing or I will have to put you to bed.” Gil laughed.

“I only go bed if Al goes too!” Lukas told Gil.

Al blushed. “Dude, I am not going to bed with you. That is Gil’s job. I can handle the flirting but….” He trailed off.

“...you don't want to sleep with me?” Lukas asked with tears in his eyes. 

“Umm… Gil handle your boyfriend please.” Al passed the unstable Norwegian over to the albino.

“Now Lukas. He is just trying to be a decent man. If you want to go lay down, I will go with you.” Gil said rubbing Lukas’ back.

Emil punched Al in the arm. “You made my LuLu cry. You going down.”

“Woah. Dude, it’s not how it looks.” Al tried to explain. “He’s just mad because I won’t sleep with him.”

“Then sleep.” Emil demanded.

“But you were just telling him to stop flirting with people other than Gil.” 

“You know…” Emil started to say and poured himself another glass. “I don’t like your tude mister. You are not good.” He pointed at Lukas. “You make him cry, you make me mad, you make Gil….” He stopped to think. “I don’t know. I gonna beat you.”

“I wanna more.” Lukas said reaching for the glass Emil had poured. 

“Hey, that mine. I pour you one, just wait.” Emil grumbled. He grabbed one of the empty glasses and poured some Vodka in it. 

“You would get a lot more attention if yous smile more and are nice…” Lukas said reaching for the cup Emil just poured vodka into.

Emil glared at his brother. “I not attention whore like you.”

“I is not whore!” 

“Oh Al, sleep with me. Oh, Gil I like your butt…” Emil mocked, taking another large gulp.

Lukas shot Emil a glare. “At least I don't pick fights with people on purpose!”

“Is not. He made you cry.” Emil pointed at Al again. “So, I protect you.”

“I no need protect!” Lukas pouted.

Emil started to say something back but Gil cut him off. “Emil if you keep trying to fight people I will call Leon to come and pick you up.”

“Nooooo,” Emil whined. “I be good. Leon no need be here. He do things.”

Lukas stuck his tongue out at his twin in a rather childish manner. “Al is hotttt but Gil is protect me.”

“Babe,” Gil sighed. “Please stop egging him on or I will carry your butt to bed.”

Al laughed and took the twins’ cups away. He also put the liquor back in the refrigerator. “Looks like we have to be the responsible ones tonight Gil.”

“Yep,” the albino said pulling Lukas closer to him.

“Hey I was drinking that!” Lukas whined as he saw that Al had took his cup away.

“Me too!” Emil pouted. “Why it so hot in here?”

“It’s not. You’re just extremely drunk.” Gil pointed out.

“Is not.” Emil laid his head down on the arm of the couch. “I going to sleep since you all are meanies.”

“You do that,” Gil replied. “Are you tired, Lukas?”

 

“Only if Ally or Luddy is too.” Lukas pouted. 

“Why does it matter if Lud is?”

“Cuz he a sexy German that cuddles real well…” Lukas said acting like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“So you are after my brother now too?” Gil sighed. “You do realize he went home a long time ago, right?”

“But… He didn't give me a goodbye hug? That jerk.” 

Al laughed. “You can cuss him out tomorrow for that, Lu. Right now I think you should rest like Gil said.”

“You all meanies…” Lukas pouted though his eyes were drooping and his head was resting on Gil’s shoulder.

“Just because we care, my sailor boy,” Gil smiled.   
\---------------------  
9:45 AM (the next morning)

Lukas woke up to the sound of someone in the bathroom throwing up. Gil was clanking around in the kitchen making something that smelt a lot like the soup that he had made the last time they had drank. Al was nowhere to be seen in the living room.

“Good morning, babe,” Gil said as he sat down beside Lukas on the couch.

“Ugh…” Lukas groaned. 

“That bad, huh?” Gil said with a small smile. “Your brother isn’t handling it well either.”

“This feels worse than the everclear…” 

Gil looked away. “That’s what happens when you drink Ivan’s Vodka and when you are a lightweight.”

“I'm not!” Lukas whined before he cringed in pain. 

“Easy now. Al said he’ll be back soon with something to help you and Emil feel better. Just take it easy until he gets back.”

“I drink a lot… Shouldn't I be less a lightweight?” 

“I’m not sure how that works,” Gil laughed. “But I do think I am starting to figure out which ones cause you to decline fast.”

“What?” Lukas asked.

“Like Everclear and Russian Vodka are a no go if we want to drink for a long time. Beer is okay as long as I ration you on it.” Gil answered.

“...damn.” Lukas frowned. “I like Russian vodka.”

“It does make things interesting. Just remind me never to be alone with both you and Emil drinking.” Gil chuckled.

“Ugh… How bad were we?” Lukas frowned.

“Just argued a lot. Emil is very defensive over you as well. Al thought it was funny. I ended up threatening Emil with Leon if he didn’t chill.” 

“He was. That's cute but also disturbing…”

“Disturbing?” Gil said curiously.

“He barely cares about me but acted defensive? It’s a bit weird.”

“I think he cares a lot more than he lets on. He seems to have troubles getting his emotions out when he is sober.” Gil pointed out. 

Just then Emil emerged from the bathroom and plopped down on the couch. “It is going to be a long time before I drink again.”

“How do you think I feel…” Lukas mumbled.

“At least you haven’t been throwing your guts up for the past half hour.” Emil glared. “How do you keep it down?”

“I just woke up and have a migraine…” 

“Sorry, Lu.” Emil frowned. “Where is Al? He said he was going to bring us something to help.”

“He’ll be back soon. I just got a text saying he is almost here.” Gil replied. 

It was only about five minutes before Al walked through the door toting a bag full of Gatorade and saltine crackers. He gave each of the brothers one of the Gatorades and a tube of crackers. “Gil, get them Advil too.” 

“Okay,” Gil said heading towards the bathroom to retrieve the miracle medicine for the twins.

“I love both of you.” Lukas said as he began to drink his Gatorade.

Al grinned. “Your welcome, dude. Now get some rest. I told Gil I would go pick up the last of the boxes from Lud’s house since neither you nor Emil are up to doing anything today.”

Lukas shot him a smirk. “And you want to see Lud.” 

“No comment. Now shut it and rest. I’ll be back in a few hours.” Al rolled his eyes.

“Have fun~” Lukas laughed before he smiled. “But seriously thanks man.”


	18. 4:20 Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert grabbed his jacket and car keys, “If that’s what you want.” He slammed the door and seconds later speed off to who knows where.

(A week later)

Gil was out of the house delivering Loki to Mattie. Lukas and Gil were planning to be gone and didn’t want to leave the fox home alone. When Matthew found out he eagerly volunteered to watch the white puff ball. Gil had also told Lukas that he was meeting up with Elizabeta for a few hours to catch up. That left Lukas home alone with a load of boredom.

“Holy shit why didn't I go out with Gil. Liz is cooler than this house…” Lukas muttered. 

5:36 PM Al- Sup man  
5:36 PM Al- Im soooooo bored.

5:37 PM Lukas- me 2  
5:37 PM Lukas- ugh wanna come over?

5:38 PM Al- Heck ya.  
5:38 PM Al- b thr n 20!!

Lukas sighed and tossed his phone to the side. “That'll at least help, maybe I can bring up SeaWorld to him when he comes over…”

\------

As soon as Lukas opened the door, Al rushed into the house. “Thanks for saving me. Freakin’ Ivan wanted me to come over and play pool. That never turns out good.”

“Thanks for saving me from boredom. Gil's at Liz’s house and Loki is at your brother's house so I literally had nothing to do.” 

“I would watch out. I think Mattie is low key trying to steal your fox.” Al laughed. “I’m surprised you aren’t doing secret activities since Gil is away.”

Lukas felt an idea hit him and left the living room, heading into his and Gil’s bedroom, coming back a few minutes later with a bunny backpack. “Wanna do some secret activities?” Lukas asked with a smirk.

“With a bunny backpack?” Al said confused.

Lukas dug inside the backpack and pulled a small baggie out of the inside pocket. “Mathias gave this to me on my birthday, he got it from Ned so you know this is the good shit.” 

“Man, if it is the good shit, I am in! Plus, Mattie isn’t here to tell me that I can’t!” Al cheered.

“Isn’t weed legal in Canada? You'd think he'd approve of you smoking.” Lukas asked. 

“Eh. He told me one time that something traumatic happened to someone he knows and he doesn’t want it to happen to me.” Al shrugged. 

“I don't get why Gil is against it either. Like I have to sneak around to get high…” Lukas groaned.

“I don’t know. Brothers and boyfriends..” Al shook his head. “Well, they aren’t here so lets have some fun.”

Lukas made a few joints and dug around his pockets to light one up. “To being free to have fun.” He said as he lit the one against his lips. 

“Here, here.” Al said lighting his own.

\----------  
6:50 PM

“Dude. Let's refill your pool with saltwater and get a new whale!” Lukas suggested, both he and Al very, very high. 

“Dude, that is a great idea. I’ll call up the people I know and…” Al was cut off by the sound of the front door opening. 

“Hey, babe,” the sound of Gil’s voice carried into the living room. “Liz had to cancel because Roderich hurt himself trying to build who knows what. I see that Al’s over.” There was a little shuffling sound in the kitchen followed by footsteps getting closer to the doorway. “We should go out and….” Gil stopped mid-sentence and stood tense at the entrance to the living room.

“Hey, babe! That sucks you couldn't hang out with Liz…” Lukas said quickly, tossing everything he had into his backpack and tossing the backpack to Al.

Gil glared at Lukas and Al, “What the hell is going on here?”

“Al was just leaving he um… Had stuff to do.”

“Hey, man.” Al said retreating to the door. “Good to see you guys.” Before anyone could blink Alfred had left, bunny backpack and all.

“Cut the crap, Lukas.” Gil snapped. “I can smell it on you. And why did you send your bag with him? To get rid of the evidence?”

Lukas took a deep breath. “Mat gave me weed for my birthday in the backpack and Al was saying all “hey I'm surprised you haven't done any secret stuff while Gil is gone” so I decided to do something with him and I tossed my backpack at him so the weed was gone!” He managed to say in one breath. 

“Oh, so now you're doing secret shit behind my back.” Gil threw his hand up out of anger. “And you lied. I can tell you’ve been smoking some. I thought we were past this.”

“It was one joint! Shit its not like I smoked the entire bag! And so what if I do still smoke?! What's the big fucking deal?!” Lukas glared at Gil. 

“You know what. Maybe I should leave and Al could come back so you two can finish what you started.” Gil yelled. “I don’t ask for much, but the one thing do I ask for, you never listen.”

“Fine leave! I don’t care!” Lukas growled, shooting his boyfriend a deadly glare. 

Gilbert grabbed his jacket and car keys, “If that’s what you want.” He slammed the door and seconds later speed off to who knows where.

“Fuck I’m an idiot!” Lukas swore loudly. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
9:45 PM

Lukas was still kicking himself for being so stupid and likely destroying his relationship with Gil. He took his phone out of his pocket and called his brother, not caring if he was asleep or whatever. 

It took nearly 15 rings for Emil to pick up. “Hello?” His voice was groggy.

“Get off of Leon’s dick and come to my house! I screwed up bad, Emi.” Lukas said his own voice frantic. 

He could hear Emil clicking on the light. “Don’t tell me you got arrested already. And Leon isn’t even here.”

“Wait seriously? Lame.” Lukas muttered before he got back into his frantic and worried mode. “No anyway shut up because I think I screwed up everything with Gil okay! Me and Al got high and Gil came home and left and he refuses to pick up for me! Look just help me look for him because I’m a moron and need you to bail me out!” 

“Good grief. I told you to be careful with that crap. I’ll be there soon. Let me get dressed.” Emil hung up leaving Lukas to himself yet again that day.

It didn’t take long for Emil to pull into the driveway. He honked the horn to call for his brother to get in the car. “Any idea where he could be?” Emil asked as soon as Lukas got in the car.

“With Lud maybe?” Lukas suggested with a shrug.

10:04 PM Luddy Buddy- We need to talk. :(

10:04 PM Lukas- ...any fires you saw were not started by me. I legally cannot say without a lawyer present

10:05 PM Luddy Buddy- I’m not in the mood for your jokes.  
10:05 PM Luddy Buddy- Just get here

“Oh hey, he is with Lud. Also I’m a total ass.” Lukas said groaning loudly, looking seconds away from tears. 

“It will work out,” Emil tried to comfort his brother.“I mean you helped me with Leon. Kind of.”

This caused the tears threatening to fall to do so, streaming down his face like rivers. “You did the Leon thing yourself! I can’t even get my two friends to hook up! Me and Gil are doomed!” He sobbed. “All I wanted was to get Ally and Luddy to hook up because they so obviously like each other and I can’t even get that right!” 

“Woah, Lu. Don’t cry. Gil is understanding and Ludwig will help out. We all know that you and Gil are meant for each other. It will be fine.” Emil told Lukas.

“Gil is not understanding. He got mad when I told him what led to me and Al getting high. And Luddy is mad at me too! And I’m hungry and tired and just want to turn back time and stop me from agreeing with Al!” Lukas cried, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. 

“Stop blaming yourself,” Emil scolded. “Mathias is the one who gave you it. If he hadn’t, we wouldn’t be here.” Emil pulled into Ludwig’s driveway and was greeted by an exhausted looking German.

“Emil, could you watch Gil while I speak with Lukas?” Lud asked.

Emil shrugged and answered, “Sure.”

“Whatever you do, do NOT let him have anything but water to drink. If he has to throw up, there is a bucket beside the couch. Don’t let him try walking around either.” Lud instructed as Emil disappeared into the house. Then Lud turned to Lukas, “Are you sober enough to make an important decision tonight or do I need to send you home?”

“What… important decision?” Lukas asked hesitantly. 

“Well, I am sure it will be important. Either way you are going to be faced with a choice after we are done talking. So, are you sober enough or do I need to get Emil?” Lud sighed.

“I think? I’m just tired and hungry now. Plus I think I cried out all the high so I don’t know if I’m still high or not.” Lukas replied, shrugging at the tall German male. 

“Good enough for me.” Lud shrugged. “Want to have a seat?” He pointed at the stairs on his porch. “Or we could go for a walk.”

“Let’s go for a walk because honestly the fresh air might be best for me. Plus if we walk there’s more of a chance there will be witnesses around in case you murder me.” Lukas told him. 

“I’m not going to murder you.” Lud laughed quietly. “Let’s go then.” He headed towards the street.

“That’s what every murderer says…” Lukas whispered before he followed Ludwig. 

“Did you know that Gilbert used to smoke pot?” 

“No? I thought he was just a hard ass like you.” Lukas replied honestly. 

“It was during the time Matthew and him were dating. Hell, I can’t even remember who got him started on it.” Lud said choosing to ignore Lukas’ remark. “He started out like you. Just the occasional smoke. Then it got worse. He started doing it more and more. He always said he could control it. That’s what they all say though, right?” Lud let out an amused laugh.

“Holy shit. Gil was a stoner?” Lukas asked, his still puffy and red eyes wide. 

“You could say that. Anyway, when Gilbert, Roderich and I were still living in the same household, Gil overdosed. Twice. The second time nearly killed him. Before you say anything, yes I am aware that overdosing on pot can’t kill you drug wise. He made some very bad decisions and got into a horrifying accident. You know that scar underneath his left rib and the one above his right hip?”

“Yeah?”

“Those are from that night. They serve as a reminder of what doing drugs and making bad decisions does to a person.” Lud looked down sadly. “Even though we are countries, there are ways we can still end up dying. He is at even more risk than the rest of us.”

“...Is that why he and Mattie act like they have sticks up there asses about it?” Lukas asked. 

“Yes. It is also why Matthew broke up with him. He put Matthew through hell. Anyway, he cares about you a lot. Everytime he sees you doing that stuff, he worries that you are going to fall down the same path he did.”

“Why didn’t he just tell me that? Why’d he make me worry I royally fucked up with him for smoking two joints?” 

“He feels that it is his burden to carry and he was afraid that you wouldn’t understand. He is always so afraid of losing you. You know, this is the most involved relationship I have ever seen my brother in.” Ludwig sighed. They had just turned the corner and Ludwig’s house came into view again.

“HE COULD HAVE SAVED A LOT OF TIME AND DRAMA IF HE TOLD ME THIS OFF THE GO.” Lukas roared. “Sheesh. Anyway thanks for telling me.” 

“My brother doesn’t always make the best decisions and neither do you. But before you go in, I want you to make a decision. I did tell you there was going to be one at the end of this.”

“Let me guess, you want me to give up pot?” 

“Or give up Gilbert.” Ludwig stated. “Because if you try to keep both it is only going to drive a wedge between you two and everyone is going to end up hurt.”

Lukas looked down. “Fuck. I don’t want to lose Gil… this is honestly my first real relationship… but…” Lukas let out a loud groan. “Fine. I have no more pot, my lighter is with Al, okay… I can so not do this but okay!” 

Lud smiled. “You’ll get through it. Gil did. Anyway, one more thing before you try and go talk to him. He is wasted. I mean anything you talk about tonight is more than likely going to have to be resaid tomorrow. He was very upset when he arrived and drank almost a whole bottle of Everclear. So, don’t be too mad if he says something unpleasant. He thought he was losing you tonight.”

“You know. I might still be a bit high, but you’re kind of a dick. And not the fun kind either. I mean you walk with me, tell me all about Gil, then tell me to give up smoking or lose Gil. Then you tell me Gil is wasted off his ass so basically I can’t even talk to him because the chance of it registering is slim to none. So, yes, right now your kind of being an unfun, un enjoyable dick.” 

“That’s just how the adult life is sometimes.” Lud shrugged. “So, are you going in or not?”

“Country wise your younger than me!” Lukas growled. “But yes, I’ll go in.”

When Lukas entered the house, Gil was laying on the couch. Emil was sitting on the chair next to in. Emil quickly got up and said, “He’s all yours.” Then Emil went outside with Lud.

“Nice family loyalty.” Lukas muttered. He sat down beside Gil, in the chair Emil was previously in. “Hey.” He said, signalling to Gil that he was in the room. 

Gil sighed. “You hate me.”

“I honestly thought you hated me.” Lukas laughed. 

“Noooo,” Gil said. “I luv you. I was mean, real mean.”

Lukas sighed. “Lud explained why. You know you could have saved us the trouble of this fight by just telling me everything.” He scolded lightly. 

“Not you problem though.”

“Dude we’ve been dating for how long? And we’re living together now. Pretty sure you could tell me these things.” Lukas told him. 

Tears welled up in Gil’s eyes. “Sowwy.”

“Dude, I thought I was a bad drunk. Okay you sleep, we’ll crash here for the night. I’m pretty sure you’re in no shape to move.” 

“I screw every up. Jus like Mattie.” Gil cried. “You leave me too?”

“No dumbass I’m not going to leave you. Now shut up, I’m tired, your drunk and Emi left.” Lukas said, closing his eyes and curling up into a small ball in the chair, looking almost like a cat, or like his pet. 

\----------------  
The next morning

Gil woke up with a splitting headache and a knot in his throat that he was sure wasn’t going downward. He got up to head towards the bathroom and noticed Lukas laying in the chair like a cat. He didn’t linger long because whatever he had the night before was coming back up.

Lukas blinked as he heard the ever recognizable sounds of vomiting and stretched. “What helps hangovers besides Advil? Eggs? No oh god no.” Lukas shivered at the thought, he had gotten drunk enough to know that eggs were not a remedy. 

11:18 AM Emil - Sorry I left you there.   
11:18 AM Emil- When I came back in you two were asleep and Lud said to just leave you.  
11:18 AM Emil- hope everything’s good.

11:19 AM Lukas- I’m assaulting Lud with bunnies later.   
11:19 AM Lukas- Also Gil is hungover

11:20 AM Emil- You know it’s bad when Gil is hungover…  
11:20 AM Emil- Do I need to come assist?  
11:20 AM Emil- I’m not doing anything. Freakin’ Leon has a meeting with his boss

11:21 AM Lukas- ...Do you know how to cure hangovers?

11:21 AM Emil- Al brought us Gatorade and crackers that one time  
11:22 AM Emil- Helped me

11:22 AM Lukas- oh yeah! Can you come over with gatorade and crackers? I’m going to search the house for advil

11:24 AM Emil- Give me half an hour

Gil came out of the bathroom and flopped on the couch. “Man, I just screwed up all over last night.” 

“Yeah… we were both a bit too messed up last night… but um… we should talk.” Lukas said, and for the first time, probably ever, he was completely serious. 

“Okay,” Gil looked at Lukas oddly. 

“Well… I don’t know how much you remember about last night, but Lud talked with me. Granted it was while I was higher than a freaking kite, but still. Anyway he told me about how you quit smoking after an accident and well… I get why you get upset with me now. Granted I would have loved it more if you had told me this instead of your brother but anyway, my point is, I get it and I will work on smoking less, if not then not at all.” Lukas told him. 

Gilbert just stared at his boyfriend for awhile. “I’m sorry,” he finally said. “I just figured that it was part of my past and since it happened before we met that it really wouldn’t matter. Then when I realized that you were getting into it I got scared. I thought that you would use it against me when I asked you to stop.”

“Hi, I’m your boyfriend Lukas, I’ve only been dating you for six years!” Lukas said sarcastically. “Look dude the day I do that will be the day I go home to Tino and call him mom to his face, AKA that won’t happen ever.” 

“I’m such an idiot,” Gil said holding his head. “I am so freakin’ sorry. I thought I lost you for good last night.”

Lukas sighed. “No, Mathias is an idiot. You’re just like me. Now shut up and tell me where you keep your advil.”

“Kitchen cabinet by the fridge.” Gil answered laying back. “What’s Mathias got to do wi…?” He started to ask when it hit him how his boyfriend’s older brother played a role in it all. “Remind me to kick his ass next time I see him.”

Lukas grinned and returned with the bottle of medicine, handing it to Gil. “Trust me, I think you’ll remember on your own.” 

Gil took a couple advil and smiled. “I love you.”

“I love me too.” Lukas joked but leaned down to kiss Gil, grimacing afterwards. “I’d love you if you brushed your teeth man.” 

“Will do, when the advil kicks in and I know I am not going to throw up again.”

“Oh yeah, Emi is coming over soon with gatorade and crackers. We kind of are guessing how to help hangovers?” 

Gil cursed under his breath. “I think, I probably owe your brother an apology as well.”

Lukas shrugged. “He didn’t seem pissed at you, so I think you’re fine. 

“You don’t understand. I vaguely remember him coming into the house and well let’s say I wasn’t very cooperative with him.” Gil said shamefully. “I may have had the rest of the bottle while you and Lud were talking.”

“Well… he’s helping you anyway?” Lukas said sheepishly.

By the time Emil showed up with the remedy, Gil’s headache had died down and he had cleaned himself up. He was very thankful for the gatorade and crackers. He also apologized several times to Emil. Emil just blew off the event from the night before and told Gil not to worry so much.

“I think it is a good thing Mattie had Loki last night,” Gil pointed out eating a cracker.

“Speaking of which, Al told me he thinks Mattie might be trying to fox nap us,” Lukas said. 

Gil’s eyes widened, “I can totally see that, but who else is going to babysit the squirt?”

“Emi?” Lukas asked, giving his brother the best puppy dog eyes he could manage. “Darling little brother, best thing ever, amazing person, etcetera.” 

“No.” Emil said deadpan. 

“Lud?” Lukas suggested. “Or no. Al.”

“For most cases, yes,” Gil replied. “But that won’t help on SeaWorld day.”

“Shit. Um… um… Erika? Or Liz?” 

“I’m sure Liz would. Last I heard, you don’t want to be seen within ten miles of Erika.” Gil stated.

“Good point. Okay, I’ll ask Liz when Seaworld day happens.” Lukas said. 

Emil looked between Gil and Lukas, “What’s the deal with Erika?”

“Let’s just say Tino gave her the phone early and someone forgot to reset a few things. Now her brother wants to murder Lukas.” Gil laughed.

“I didn’t even take a dick pic dammit!” Lukas cursed. 

Gil laughed again. “But he had to explain why I was labeled daddy.”

“It was a joke! And Erika is like barely younger than me in country years!” Lukas pouted. 

“Try telling that to big brother.” Gil said pulling Lukas onto his lap. 

Lukas sighed. “What day is the Seaworld trip?” 

“I think it is Saturday.” Gil replied. “I’ll check the emails again later.”

“Jeez, don’t invite me.” Emil rolled his eyes.

“Can we? I mean we’re doing this to totally stalk our friends and watch them fall in love, but can we?” Lukas asked, turing his head to look at his boyfriend. 

“I don’t see why not. As long as he doesn’t get us caught.”

“Babe! When they hook up… finally, we can triple date! It’ll be so cheesy and perfect and also awkward.” Lukas laughed, okay so the high hadn’t totally worn off…

Emil stood up. “I’ll go call and see if Leon is free Saturday. I’ll text you later to let you know. Lud wanted me to tell you he’ll be home around three this afternoon. Later, dorks.”

“Thanks again, Emil. You saved my butt.” Gil said as his boyfriend’s brother left. “You know, last night was crappy but today is so much better.”

“Good… did you seriously finish off an entire bottle of Everclear?” Lukas asked curiously. 

“Second biggest regret of my life.” Gil winced. “Thanks to what little country privileges I have left, that much alcohol won’t kill me.”

“Dude, I told you before, I can give you some land. I have a lot, you can freaking have some to govern… It’ll probably help me too.” 

“You know it isn’t that simple.” Gilbert sighed, tucking his chin against Lukas’ shoulder.

“Yeah… but still.” Lukas frowned. 

“Plus, I don’t plan to do anything that stupid again.” Gil tried to comfort the Norwegian. 

“I still don’t like it…” Lukas said. 

Gil sighed and kissed Lukas on the neck. “I know.”


	19. SeaWorld Hook Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snowflower: I AM SO SORRY! I have failed at my job for a long time now!!!! So as an apology I am going to post two chapters today. 
> 
> Please forgive me!!!

8:45 AM (Saturday)

Lukas bolted awake as his alarm went off and looked at his phone. “Gil! Wake your ass up! We have to get Leon and Emi and head to Seaworld!” Lukas called throwing his shoes on rather quickly. 

“Five more minutes, babe.” Gil groaned.

“...Young love is about to happen! You can sleep in the car let’s go!” Lukas whined, shaking Gil repeatedly. 

“Okay,” Gil said rolling over. “I’ll get up, but if Leon says one word to me before 9:30 he is walking the whole way.” Gil got out of bed and got dressed.

“Is that what I sound like in the morning before coffee? Holy crap…” Lukas muttered. 

Gil looked at Lukas and replied, “Sometimes worse.”

Lukas sputtered. “I do not act worse than that!” He pouted while grabbing the car keys. 

“I might get lost today.” Gil’s groggy voice stated out of nowhere. “Are you going to hold my hand?”

Lukas rolled his eyes. “Yes dummy. Now come on, let’s go get Leon and Emi.” 

Gilbert followed Lukas to the car and got in the passenger seat. Surprisingly he fell back to sleep quickly. 

“This is why non-night owls can’t stay up, it messes with them.” Lukas rolled his eyes and soon enough he had arrived at Tino’s house, honking repeatedly for Emil and Leon to come out. 

Leon had arrived side by side with Emil, the teen staring at Lukas nervously before he quietly climbed into the back seat, Emil, climbing on the other side. 

“Just know that the idiot next to me stayed up late so if either of you wake him up both of you will be kicked out of the car.” Lukas told them as means of warning. 

“Two seconds in the car and we are already being threatened.” Emil laughed.

“Why’d he stay up late?” Leon asked curiously

“Well, normally I would say something sexual, but it’s too early and also Gil’s not awake to add on to it. But the truth is that Gil stayed up to confirm when and where we’re to meet at in Seaworld.” Lukas answered with a sigh. 

“This better work,” Emil said. “Or I want my money back.” 

Lukas rolled his eyes. “Not only will it work, but we might see those two finally make out.” 

Leon quirked a brow. “Why are you so invested exactly in their relationship?” 

“They are the otp to end all ships! Now shut up or I’ll throw a muzzle on you and tie you to the roof.” Lukas said. In the distance the group could see the park, signaling that they were close. 

“Emi, check the time? I kinda can’t multitask that well…” Lukas asked sheepishly. 

“Isn't that the truth.” Emil said checking his phone. “Nine forty-five. So, how is this even going work to anyway? Do you expect them to meet up and be like ‘I love you’ first thing? I mean wouldn't they have already done that by now.”

“In an entire set up I’m too lazy to get into, they’ll arrive, walk around, discover that they’ve been talking to each other through us the entire time and fall in love.” Lukas explained the incredibly short version. 

“I think you’ve been reading too many of Gil’s romance novels.” Emil commented before looking down at his phone. 

Gil shifted and muttered in his sleep, “Stupid puffin people.” 

Lukas laughed. “You okay there babe?” 

“Huh,” Gil muttered opening his eyes slowly. “I had the weirdest dream. Your brother made human puffin hybrids and tried to take over the world. I don't think I should have eaten those scones Artie sent you.” 

“You ate scones… and lived?” Lukas asked, not sure if he should be scared or impressed with his boyfriend. 

“Yeah… But I am regretting it so bad right now. You wouldn't believe the dreams I had last night.” Gil yawned, then looked in the back seat. “Oh, they're here.”

“Yeah we are.” Leon frowned. 

Lukas sighed. “Hey nerds! We’re here!” he called as way of distraction. 

Emil peeked out the window and asked, “Where exactly are we supposed to find them?”

“Front Entrance.” Lukas answered, parking the car in a spot far from the front to avoid getting noticed. After all he was driving Gil’s bright red sports car...

Gil grabbed his wallet from the middle compartment and got out. “Let's go before Al gets here. We need to be inside before either of them show up, so we don't get caught.”

“True… Damn! I should have got us disguises!” Lukas pouted.

“It's okay, babe,” Gil told his boyfriend. “As long as those two don't do anything stupid we’ll be fine.” 

“Someone is cranky today,” Emil said as he got out of the car. 

“I mean… You did create an army of evil puffin-human hybrids and took over the world.” Lukas joked, taking the keys out of the ignition and pocketing them as he got out of the car. 

“I don't see why he's pissy with me though,” Leon said with a sigh.

“Package deal,” Gil replied. 

“You're the one who ate something from Iggy,” Emil pointed out. “Come on, Leon. We'll go explore SeaWorld and have a real date on our own.”

“Wow is everyone on that time of the month?” Lukas muttered before he sighed. “If you two get caught I'm throwing both of you into the killer whale show and will watch as he eats you.”

“If they see us we won't say anything about you being here,” Emil sighed. “I’ll just tell Al that Leon brought me here to make up for what happened.”

“And also killer whales won't attack usually…” Leon added. “But yeah, we'll keep quiet while you two stalk Al.” 

Leon and Emil left to pay the entrance fee while Lukas and Gil walked slowly to put some distance between them. “Why does that kid get on my nerves so much?” Gil asked. 

“Because he's an ass that made Emi cry?” Lukas offered.

“We’ll go with that,” Gil agreed. 

Lukas nodded and the two paid their fee before heading inside, sitting across from the entrance gate.

At 10 o'clock on the dot, Al arrived at the entrance with a small dog in tow. He was looking around and checking his phone. 

“Look.” Lukas said, pointing to Al. The two had, luckily, left their highly noticeable spot in favor of a more hidden area close to the main gate. 

“I didn't know Al had a dog.” Gil stated. 

“C’mon Pocky, maybe the dude will show up soon.” Al told the little dog.   
Gil checked his phone. “Lud is never late. So where the hell is he?” 

“Buying flowers and arriving fashionably late?” was Lukas’ reply.

“Maybe I should text him and see if he even remembered?” Gil sighed. 

“Give him one hour. If he's not here by then bug the hell out of him until he arrives.” Lukas responded. 

\-----------  
11:05 AM

“Okay. Text him.” Lukas sighed, looking extremely bored. 

Al was in the mini dog park playing with his dog, likely thinking he might as well make the most of this day. 

11:06 AM Gil - Did you remember your date today? 

11:07 AM Lud- No, I didn't. But I got stuck in traffic.   
11:07 AM Lud- I hope this person is understanding…..   
11:07 AM Lud- At least I am almost there. 

11:08 AM Gil- Good luck, bro. 

“He’s almost here. Something about traffic. Was it that bad today?” Gil asked.

“Not for me. But that's why it's important to leave early. It's his own damn fault.” Lukas huffed.

Gil stretched. “At least the real show is about to start.” 

\------  
(10 minutes later)

Al let out a sigh, even his dog looked bored! He was tempted on leaving when he saw Ludwig enter, the tall German looking out of breath, as if he had ran here. 

Ludwig paid the man at the entrance and looked around almost frantically. When he spotted Al, he waved and walked over. “Hello, Alfred. What are you doing here?” 

“Ah yeah I had a date that kinda flaked on me. What about you? Why’re you here?” Al asked.

“I was supposed to be meeting up with someone but I am extremely late. To be honest, I don't even know what this person looks like.” Lud answered leaning down to pet Al’s dog. “They’ve probably already left.” 

“Hey wanna just hang out since our dates ditched us? Might as well make the most of this day.” Al suggested. 

“Sounds good. Beats driving back home to nothing.” Lud smiled. “Should we go check out the whales?” 

“That sounds awesome!” Al grinned. 

Lukas who had been watching squealed. “My plan is working!”

“Thankfully, Lud remembered Al has a weakness for whales. Did you see those smiles though?” Gil grinned. “If Ludwig doesn't get together with Al by the end of the day I am going to beat him.”

“I'll beat both of them! These idiots need each other!” Lukas stated. 

They followed Al and Lud to the whale exhibit, careful not to be seen. 

“So, when did you get this little guy?” Lud asked Al pointing to his dog. 

“Hmm? Oh about a month ago. Helping Lu and Gil with their pet gave me the idea, plus I've always liked dogs and Tony doesn't mind.” Al answered with a grin. 

“If he ever gives you problems you can always call me. I have trained several dogs. Maybe you could bring him over sometime.” Lud suggested. “I'm sure my dogs would love to have a new friend.” Then he added quietly. “I wouldn't mind the company either.” 

“Really dude? That'd be awesome! Pocky would love you!” Al beamed.

Lud had the biggest smile on his face. Gil poked Lukas and nodded in approval. 

“Just kiss already!” Lukas groaned quietly.

Gil was about to say something then froze. On the opposite side of the exhibit Leon and Emil were watching the whales. “Crap. Those two managed to run into them.” 

Slowly the two couples made their way towards each other. 

Emil was the first to speak. “Hey guys. On a date, too?”

“Well… I mean yes? Um… Why are you two here?” Al asked.

“Leon owed me an awesome date,” Emil laughed. “So, I chose here.”

“Nice place to pick.” Al grinned. 

“Yeah,” Emil said. “Well, we better get moving. I want to see it all. Enjoy your date.” 

After they left Lud turned to Al with a smirk, “So, we're on a date?” 

“I um… If that's cool with you.” Al blushed.

“Why wouldn't be?” Lud asked. 

“I mean I figured you'd rather go with someone like Feli or something.” Al muttered. 

“This is why I'm his wingman. He can't be trusted to speak on his own.” Lukas sighed. 

“Feliciano? Oh lord.” Lud said. “No, no. Feliciano and I are like… You and Lukas minus all of the sexual comments. Plus, he has a thing for Kiku.”

Gil choked back a laugh. 

Lukas bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud. “I am so glad I recorded that part.”

Lud looked at the whales swimming around. “Alfred, can I ask you a serious question?”

“Sure man, what's up?” Al asked turning to look at the German.

“How do you view us?”

Al blushed. “I mean….I like you… But um… Like we're awesome and stuff, and spending time with you is awesome and great….” 

Lud stood there for a moment thinking. Gil could tell that he was debating if what Al said was what he was looking for or if he should press the matter further.

“Come on, Lud,” Gil said through his teeth.

“Do you ever invision something more though?” Lud finally asked not looking at the American.

“Al, say yes!” Lukas whispered. 

“I… Um… Would it be weird if I said yes?” Al asked sheepishly. 

“Well… No.“ Lud muttered.

“Yes!” Lukas cheered before he yelped, covering his mouth and ducking away to avoid detection. “My gaybies are in love….” He whispered quietly.

“So,” Lud smiled softly, “should we be something more?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Al grinned. 

Lud smiled and turned. “Me too. Now that it’s all settled, let’s go get something to eat. I’m starved.”

“Yeah let's go, there's a little café I think that's like super close to us.” Al told Lud. 

Once the new couple was gone, Lukas climbed out of his hiding spot… Where ever that was, and leaned on Gil. “We are so awesome.”

“Yes, we are.” Gil smiled hugging Lukas tight. “So what do you want to do now?”

“Wanna go ride a couple of the rides and threaten to leave Emi and Leon here?” Lukas suggested with a smirk. 

“If it wasn’t for Emil, I would leave Leon here.” Gil grinned. “But sure, I think we deserve a date now as well.”

They rode the ferris wheel and the one roller coaster SeaWorld had before they ate and were ready to head home, both equally happy to see Al occasionally holding Lud’s hand. Now that the new couple was leaving Lukas and Gil felt it was time to leave as well, though finding Emil and Leon was proving to be impossible. 

“Maybe a shark ate them….” Lukas suggested when an hour had passed with no sign of Emil or Leon. 

“Maybe you should text Emil,” Gil sighed. “Tell him to be at the car in ten minutes or they can find a new way home.”

Lukas nodded and pulled out his phone. 

4:58 PM Lukas- Where r u?  
4:58 PM Lukas- were ready to leave  
4:59 PM Lukas- Gil says if your not at the car in 10 min you can find a new way home

He waited and yet no response came at the 5 minute mark. 

5:04 PM Lukas- are you dead?

5:05 PM Emil- Shit… sorry bro.   
5:05 PM Emil- We’re coming… please don’t leave.

“They're coming, here you can drive home, it's my naptime on the way back.” Lukas said handing the keys to Gil.

“Alright, babe. You did get up extra early today.” Gil admitted. 

A few minutes later, Leon and Emil came running to the car. When they got in both were out of breath and sitting very close together. Their hair was wet and they smelt like salt water.

“Holy crap did you seriously get eaten by a shark? Or were you both doing the naughty?” Lukas asked as he climbed into the passenger seat.

“Good lord, Lu. Not everyone does that in public. For your information, we were swimming with dolphins.” Emil rolled his eyes. 

“Lame.” Lukas muttered. 

“We could do it back here.” Emil smirked.

Gil turned around and glared. “You even think about it and you will be walking home.”

“Do whatever you want to them…” Lukas muttered tiredly, already asleep.


	20. When Your Best Friends Miss Your Birthday

2:48 PM

Lukas sat on the couch, Gil out walking Loki, he was tempted to just take a nap when his phone buzzed beside him. 

2:49 PM Lovi- hey bastard. Get ready. We're going out. me you and Liz. 

Lukas blinked but got off the couch and got dressed, wondering what his friends were planning. 

After about ten minutes he heard a knock at the door and opened it, revealing both of his friends. 

“Okay let's go, also the paint in this place sucks.” Lovi told Lukas while Liz dragged him out of the house.

“You really need to do something about that,” Liz added while pushing Lukas into the car.

“Wow thanks. I didn’t know that. Nor did I tell this to Gil who is still trying to get our pet adjusted to the new house.” Lukas sarcastically replied. 

“Alright sassy pants,” Liz replied. “How is the fluff ball anyway?”

“Hyper. I think he ate one of Gil’s shoes and a pair of his pants.” Lukas told them. 

Lovi snorted. “I like the thing already.” 

“Maybe you should babysit it next time then.” Liz laughed. “He was really good for me.”

Then you can keep on watching the thing, pets just aren’t for me.” Lovi responded. 

“So besides talking about my fox....why are you guys kidnapping me?” Lukas asked. 

Liz sighed dramatically. “We’ve been feeling neglected and thought that this was the only way to get your attention.”

“There’s easier ways of doing that… like calling, coming by, stuff like that. How’d you guys even get my address?” Lukas asked with a frown. 

“My idiot brother got it from the potato bastard.” Lovi responded while he got in the driver’s seat of his car.

“And if that didn’t work, I was going to blackmail Al,” Liz chuckled. 

“Speaking of blackmail, I’ll text you two the pictures later.” Lukas laughed. 

“What pictures?” Lovi asked. 

“Al, liking someone and totally in love while Lud made an ass out of himself.” Lukas grinned. 

Liz grinned. “I can’t wait to see those. It’s like a two for one.” She rolled down her window since it was such a warm day.

“No kidding.” Lovi agreed. 

“Where do you want to go for lunch, Lukas?” Liz asked. “We have a surprise later but for now I think we better eat.”

“How’d about that place Lovi owns?” Lukas offered. 

“Weren’t you just there?” Lovi asked.

“Hmm? No, that was Emi.” Lukas shrugged. 

“Why was Emil there?” Liz looked at Lukas curiously.

“To commit crimes while I acted like him and lived his boring life… trust me, swapping with your twin sucks.” Lukas huffed. 

Liz laughed. “For you at least. I bet Emil had a blast.”

“I bet, wait… what kind of crimes did you commit in my restaurant?” Lovi asked the Norwegian. 

“...Pickpocketing Lud’s phone so we could break in and go through his settings and make is so the email we sent went through to him?” Lukas smiled sheepishly. 

“You have been busy lately,” Liz pointed out. “Not quite sure if I should even ask about all of the details.”

“We were the ones that got Lud and Al to fall in love, really.” Lukas told them proudly. 

Liz looked back at Lukas and grinned, “Good thing you did. Everyone knows they wouldn’t have done it on their own.”

“They are idiots.” Lukas agreed.

Liz got a serious look on her face and asked, “How are things between you and Gil?”

“Good, I mean we got into a fight over him being a masochist and not telling me sooner that he got into an accident while high, but hey he told me now, after Lud told me.” Lukas sighed. 

“I heard that you two had an argument. Just so you know that if he ever hurts you I will kick his ass,” Liz stated.

“Thanks Liz, hopefully now that he knows I would like to know these things… especially since he didn’t tell me after 6 years.” Lukas grumpled 

“It’s been that long? Dang time sure flies,” Liz said sitting back in the seat.

“Right? We apparently have an anniversary coming up to?” 

Liz laughed. “Let me guess. You can’t remember when it is exactly?”

Lovi smirked. “Wow bastard, even I know when me and Toni started dating.” 

“Shut up! He told me it was in October…” Lukas pouted. 

As they pulled into the parking lot, Liz asked, “Want me to find out for you?”

“Oh my god, yes! I’d love you!” 

Liz fake pouted as she pulled out her phone. “You don’t love me now?”

“Of course I do love.” Lukas winked. Lovi rolled his eyes at the display. 

After several minutes of texting Liz announces the date of Lukas’ and Gil’s anniversary. “October 11th.” 

“Huh, okay. Thanks!” Lukas smiled. 

“Shall we go eat then? Oh, Lovi, I want the best thing on the menu. It better be good or I will go find a frying pan in your kitchen.” Liz smiles with a tad bit of evilness in her eyes.

Lovi rolled his eyes and led his friends inside. 

\----------------

5:30 PM Gil (daddy ;))- Hey, babe. Just letting you know that I’m going to visit Lud.  
5:31 PM Gil (daddy ;))- probably won’t be home until around 1 am…  
5:31 PM Gil (daddy ;))- hope you have your key

Lukas felt around his pockets and let out a sigh of relief as he pulled out the bunny keychain with his house key attached. “Okay, I don’t have to break into my own house later.” He told his friends.

“Why would you have to do that?” Liz asked drinking the last of her Dr. Pepper.

“Because Gil’s going to be gone all night so I don’t want to be locked out. I’m just glad I remembered to bring my house key.” Lukas laughed. 

“Yeah, that is good.” Liz said. She leaned over and whispered something to Lovi, then looked at the clock. “Don’t you think it’s about time for his surprise?”

Lovi nodded and stood up. “Well bastard, it’s time to leave this place and go out for the real fun.” 

“Um… what?” Lukas blinked. 

“You’ll see. Just get to the car.” Liz demanded. 

Heading back to the car and Lovi pulled onto the main road. It didn’t take long for Lukas to discover exactly where they are headed. Magic Ice Bar. The only place in the city that Liz would drink at.

“...hey I know this place! It’s in my country!” Lukas grinned.

“Yeppers.” Liz grinned. “It’s been awhile since we did anything super fun and well I thought this would be the perfect place.”

“This better be, though why is it called Magic Ice Bar?” Lovi asked. 

“Hell if I know. It just has the best liquor in the world!” Liz cheered.

“It gives you complimentary drinks!” Lukas told them. “And it’s super chill.” 

“...Crap. We should have brought Roddy along.” Liz said out of nowhere.

“Ew why?” Lukas asked. 

“Because now one of us has to stay sober enough to drive everyone home.” Liz pouts.

“I am not staying sober tonight.” Lovi stated. “But compared to you two, I might be the best one to drive us all home.”

“Then if Gil finds out that you drove his boyfriend home drunk, he’ll attempt to kill both of us.” Liz groaned. “I’ll be good if I only have one. So you two can get as smashed as you want.”

“Ha! I’m not a lightweight! I can handle my alcohol!” Lukas said weakly. 

“Lu, no. This is your night. You are not driving.” Liz said. “This is to make up for us missing your birthday. If anyone is meant to get drunk, it is you.”

Lukas grinned. “I was wondering when you two would remember.” 

“Hey I was busy doing work, you know, running my country, keeping in touch with my boss, keeping my maf- family in line.” Lovi grumbled. 

“So, it’s settled. I’m driving everyone home and you two are going to party it up,” Liz bossed the boys.

“Fine then.” Lovi told her. 

The three friends went inside and discovered that even though it was still early the bar was packed. Most of the people looked to be in their early twenties but there were a few older men playing pool. 

“Told you guys! This place is totally cool.” Lukas grinned, just waiting for his friends to get the pun.

“Ugh.. If it weren't because I missed your birthday I'd slap you for that joke.” Lovi groaned. 

“Come on guys,” Liz said working here way through the crowd. “The night has just started and I don’t plan on taking you home until at least midnight.”

“Well then let's get this party started.” Lukas grinned. 

Liz orders the guys some drinks she thinks they’ll like and then a smaller glass of wine for herself. She tells the bartender that she is only allowed this one drink then after that nothing more than a Dr. Pepper or Coke. 

“Drink up, buttercups,” Liz instructs.

“Ooh looks sweet.” Lukas commented before he began to drink. Like he thought it was sweet. 

“This actually looks like something I'd drink.” Lovi approved, also drinking his, though not as fast as Lukas. 

Liz laughed. “I think I’ve known both of you long enough to know your tastes in alcohol.”

Lukas shrugged. “At least you know I like sweet things and drinks.”

“Yeah whatever. Just go get him another, he knows nothing of pacing.” Lovi told Liz, pointing to Lukas who giggled. 

“Nope! All I know is that when a drink is good I like to drink it a lot.” The Norwegian exclaimed. 

The Hungarian woman stared at her friend in amazement. “Lu, it hasn’t even been two minutes.” She signaled for the bartender to bring another one. “Slow down. The last thing I need is for you to start throwing up.”

“I can be slow…” Lukas pouted, taking a small sip to prove his point. 

“Wow, you sure showed us.” Lovi rolled his eyes.

Liz couldn’t help but laugh. “Let’s go play some pool.” 

\---------  
(About an hour later)

“Lukas,” Liz said. “I think I am going to have to cut you off. No more drinks unless it is non-alcoholic.”

“Whyyyyyyy?” Lukas whined, leaning against her dramatically.

“Because at this point you can barely stand? Here, Liz go get him a water.” Lovi told Liz, pulling their horribly drunk friend away from the random guy he was eying. “No no. We are going to sit down.”

“Noooooz but fine. Only cuz you hottttt and I likes you.” Lukas said pointing to the Italian. 

Liz returned to find Lukas leaning against a grumpy looking Italian. “Not already?” She sighed.

“It's been an hour. He had like 3 drinks!” Lovi was honestly angry yet impressed Lukas had managed to get drunk in one hour with 3 drinks. 

“3 fun drinks.” Lukas giggled. “Yous smile more. You look like a tomato that became allllll squishy.”

“Lukas. I like you. That doesn't mean I won't kick your ass. Now drink the water and then we'll leave.”

“Nooooo this place is coool… Cold… Um… stuff like that! I dun want leave.” 

“So much for midnight,” Liz sighed. “We’ll go chill back at your place Lukas, at least until Gil and Loki get home. I don’t trust you to stay by yourself, like this.”

“...what kind of drunk is he anyway?” Lovi asked Liz.

“Well, don’t be surprised if you become the object of his affection. Also, he tends to get himself into trouble when he is left alone.” Liz rolled her eyes. “One time I made the mistake of leaving him alone for an hour, I came back to find him trying to pimp himself out to my neighbor guy.”

Lovi sighed. “Okay little menace. Let's go.” He drug Lukas out of the bar.

On their way back to Lukas’ house his phone buzzed. Liz wasn’t sure if she should let him answer it but she also didn’t want him to fight her over it.

7:15 PM Artie- Hey,Lukas. I have a huge favor to ask.  
7:15 PM Artie- Could you and Gil watch Peter for a couple days?  
7:16 PM Artie- Francis and I have this important meeting to go to and Tino and Berwald are still on vacation.

7:18 PM Lukas- suuuuurrre baaaabe. U can ask me a thin an i do it  
7:18 PM Lukas- u no ned worry i watch him good. 

7:19 PM Artie- Oh, lord. You’re drunk. But thank you so much.  
7:19 PM Artie- I’ll bring him on Wed. Probably around 7 am.

7:20 PM Lukas- is not drunk. Is just have fun

7:20 PM Artie- Sure. Well, have ‘fun’ and see you on Wednesday.

“Looooviiii? What's a peter?” Lukas asked. 

“Wait what?” Lovi asked, confused about what Lukas was asking. 

“A peter. Artie says he bring peter on Wednesday and I sposed watch it.” Lukas replied. 

“...please tell me you told him no.” Lovi begged. 

“No? I say yes? Why is peter a bad thing?” 

Liz side eyed Lovi. “Maybe it’s best not to tell him.”

“What he can barely handle himself let alone someone as hyper as Peter!” Lovi defended himself… Or tried to. 

“Well, maybe since Gil will be there it won’t be so bad?” Liz offered. “How long is Peter staying with you, Lukas?”

“Artie say few days…” Lukas answered. 

“I almost feel bad for the potato bastard now.” Lovi muttered. “He has 2 children to deal with now.” 

Liz bursted out laughing. “Poor, poor Gil.”

With that Lovi’s car pulled up to Lukas’s house. 

“Lovi you stay here and sleep wit me?” Lukas asked as they got up to the front door. 

“What?! No! Now where's your key?” Lovi demanded, his face bright red. 

“I dun kno, you find it.” Lukas smiled suggestively. 

“Lukas I swear to god….” Lovi warned. 

“Don’t worry, Lovi,” Liz smiled pulling the bunny keychain out of her pocket. “After his second drink, I took it. I was afraid he would lose it.”

Lovi took it and opened the door, all while balancing a drunk Norwegian. 

“Want me to call Gil? See if he’ll come home early?” Liz asked Lovi.

“Nooo Gil. He mean and no let me sleep wit Al or Lovi or Luddy.”

“I wonder why.” Lovi muttered under his breath while tossing his friend onto the bed in the master bedroom. 

That right there was his mistake. As Lukas found the strength to drag Lovi with him and hug him in the bed.

“Don't just stand there! Help me!” Lovi told Liz. 

Liz smirked. “That’s your own fault.”

“Shut up! And you, get off me!” Lovi groaned pushing at the blond to try and get him to get off of him.

“Lukas let him go or I will call Gil.” Liz sighed. She went over and pulled on Lovi.

Lukas let go and pouted. “Meanies.” 

Lovi took that time to roll off the bed, shooting his friend a glare. “Just stay there.” He told Lukas. 

Liz went over and tucked Lukas in. “Just get some rest. You won’t feel so bad in the morning if you rest now.” She patted him on the head. “Big sis will take care of you until Gil comes home.”

“When is he coming home?” Lovi whispered to Liz as they left the room. 

“Sooner than he was planning.” Liz smiled taking out her phone. She called Gil and told him what had happened and told him to get home before Lukas could do something to Lovi.

\---------------  
9:30 PM

Gil pulled into the driveway and hurried inside with Loki. “Sorry guys. I was going to be here quicker but…. Lud was being an ass. You okay, Lovi?”

“Yeah… He's a lot stronger than I thought he was.” Lovi muttered. 

“Oh, no. Please tell me he didn’t do…” Gil trailed off, a horrified expression on his face.

“If you mean cuddle with me on the bed then proceed to pass out? Then yes.” Lovi grumbled. 

Relief washed over Gilbert. “Thanks for bringing him home and taking care of him until I got back.”

“No problem, Gil. Sorry we caused that.” Liz pointed down the hallway.

The albino shrugged. “Happens to the best of us.”

“Anyway we'll be heading out, caring for someone that gets drunk off of 3 drinks is tiring.” Lovi said heading out the front door. 

Gil smirked, “That many. I’m impressed. Usually it only takes one.”

“Don’t tell Lovi that. He’ll never let Lukas hear the end of it.” Liz said as she left.

Gil locked the door and slowly snuck into the master bed. He found Lukas lay stretched out on the bed.

“Hey, babe,” He said quietly. “I’m home. Move over a bit.”

Lukas groaned but moved, his body instantly gravitating to Gil's as the albino climbed in. 

\-------------  
(The next morning)

Gil brought in some advil when he went to get Lukas up. “Hey, babe. It’s after one. I thought you might want some meds to help with the hangover.”

“Ughhh why does drinking suck….” Lukas groaned as he took the medicine provided to him. 

Gil let out a light laugh. “I don’t think that is the question you should be asking.”

“By the way… Where'd Lovi and Liz go?” Lukas asked. 

“Probably home. They left shortly after I got back. I think you might owe Lovi an apology.” Gil got up. “When you feel ready I made you some lunch.”

“...” Lukas shook his head and dug around for his phone. He didn't even remember what he did but he felt he had to apologize now. Lovi was scarier than Tino when angry!

1:45 PM Lukas- I am so sorry for last night  
1:45 PM Lukas- whatever I did…

1:46 PM Lovi- You hugged me in your bed and wouldn't let go. Then you passed out for a second and only got off of me because Liz came in and stopped you.

Lukas blushed a deep shade of red. 

1:48 PM Lukas- I did that?  
1:48 PM Lukas- I am mega sorry then… Shit… Drunk me needs to chill…

1:49 PM Lovi- ...you get drunk quickly. Like 3 mixed drinks quick

1:50 PM Lukas- yeeeaaahhh okay I'm going to go handle my hangover now and die of embarrassment

Lukas shut his phone completely off, his face bright red. I am never drinking with Lovi again…” He whispered.


	21. He said WHAT?!

7:05 AM (Wednesday)

Gil awoke to banging on the front door. He rolled over and pulled Lukas into a tight hug. Seconds later the banging started again.

He groaned. “Who comes over this early in the morning?” Slowly he got up and headed for the door.

When he opened the door he was greeted by the blond British man who happened to be good friends with his boyfriend. Standing beside him was a grumpy looking child. Of course, Gil knew who this child was, he had seen him on several visits at the Nordic household. What he couldn't figure out is why both of them were at his door.

“Good morning.” Gil greeted.

“Ah yes, is Lukas around? He did tell you I was bringing Peter today yes?” Arthur asked, gesturing to the child.

“Uh… no he didn’t say anything. He’s in bed,” Gil said. “How about you come in and I’ll go get him.”

“Very well, come along Peter.” Arthur said, taking the boy's hand and dragging him into the house. 

“Arthur…” the boy started to protest but Gil didn’t get to hear what he was saying because he was on his own mission to find out what was going on.

Once inside the bedroom, Gil shook Lukas awake. “Mind telling me why your dorky friend is out there with Peter? He says you were expecting him.”

“What?” Was all Lukas could get out as he blinked up at Gil, looking at him groggily. “Who the hell is Peter? And which dorky friend?” 

“Arthur. And Peter is your nephew...kinda.” Gil rolled his eyes.

“Oh… I don't know why they're here…” Lukas yawned and sat up, knowing Gil wouldn't be letting him go back to sleep. “Go fix coffee and I'll sort this out.” With another yawn, Lukas searched around for his phone, finding it on the floor beside the bed. 

“Alright.” Gil left the room.

While Arthur sat on the couch impatiently, Lukas was scrolling through his texts, wondering if maybe Arthur had texted him. “Sorry Artie, but if you called me… You're out of luck. I barely remember what I eat the day before let alone phone calls.” The Norwegian muttered.

“So, what now?” Peter sighed. “Please just let me stay with Uncle Mat! I’ll be good this time!”

“No Peter, the last time you did you talked in Danish for a whole week, plus I'm still paying Tino for the damage you and Mathias caused last time.” Arthur sighed. 

Lukas swore, he really hated drunk him. He searched around for a pair of pants to put on and left the room, going over to Gil. Now a tad more awake, though he'd be more able to handle the child they were supposed to watch with coffee in him. 

“It’s only three days,” Peter pleaded. “Plus, Uncle Emil will be there and he won’t let anything happen. Papa said he’s the only level headed uncle I have anyway.”

“You're staying with Lukas and that's final, and really, Lukas is more level headed than any of them.” Arthur told the boy.

Peter looked angrily at Arthur. “Whatever. I’m telling Papa and Mama that you said that about them.” The young boy stomped out to the car to get his suitcase.

Gil looked at Arthur and asked, “Where’s Tino and Berwald at?”

“Apparently the drama Lukas caused stressed Tino out, the two are at a week long spa retreat.” Arthur sighed before he noticed Lukas enter, looking at Gil with a “we need to talk” look.

“I’ll be right back,” Gil told Arthur. “Peter can just put his stuff by the couch and we’ll take care of it.” Gil followed Lukas back to their bedroom where they could speak in private.

“So before you say anything I'll just let you read the texts and see that, Artie totally took advantage of my drunken state.” Lukas said, handing Gil his phone. 

Gil read over the texts and sighed, “That ass. Well, we can’t just kick the kid out. By the sounds of it he isn’t taking either of your brothers as a substitute either.” Gil rubbed his hand over his face.

“Okay, Mat I get… But Emi? How was he not a choice? He's way more responsible than me.”

“He does still live under the same roof as Mathias though.” Gil pointed out. “From what I remember from those times I came to visit you and Tino and Ber were out… That kid gravitates to Mathias.” 

“I mean I get it, Mat is honestly fun to be around if your a kid.” Lukas shrugged. 

Gil stepped closer to hug Lukas. “Think we can survive three days with a kid?”

“... Loki isn't here right? Because I don't think I can handle a kid and fox at the same time.” Lukas frowned, as much as he wanted his pet there, he knew how he was and didn't want to have to leave Gil with taking care of everything… Again.

“Nope. He is still with Lud,” Gil laughed. “I’m a bad pet dad. I may have forgotten to pick him up after our date last night.” Gil pulled Lukas closer. “I’ll call him and explain the situation. I’m sure he won’t mind watching him for few more days. Plus, it’s another excuse to have Al over at his place.”

“Good.” Lukas leaned up to kiss Gil. “Let's see if we can care for a human… Thing now.” The Norwegian laughed. 

“I’ll go make breakfast if you take care of Arthur and Peter.” Gil let go and headed back toward the kitchen.

Lukas put on a shirt and left the room, heading into the living room where his friend and the child were. “Hey nerd, hey thing. So we got it all situated and have a guest room made up for him… Technically it's Lud’s guest room but I doubt he'd care if a kid stayed in it.” Lukas explained. 

“I see your as pleasant as always. Gil will be with you, right?” Arthur asked with a frown.

“Duh. We even left our pet with Lud so we could focus on… Henry.” 

“It’s Peter.” The child said rolling his eyes. 

“Right whatever Robert.” Lukas stuck his tongue out at the boy. “Anyway. Artie have fun getting into François pants, and remember to stay protected.”

Arthur sighed heavily. “Please never say that again. Don't even think it. I have half the mind to leave Peter with Alfred now.”

“I’ll go there,” Peter brightened up at the thought. “Al is way nicer than Uncle Lukas! Please, please, please.”

“Hey! I'm nice kid! Ask anyone and they'd agree! Hell I was once told I was too nice!” Lukas huffed, pouting at Peter. 

“That’s not what Mama told me on the phone last week,” Peter stuck out his tongue. “It’s your fault they aren’t home right now.”

Gil stepped in. “Arthur, when does your flight leave? It’s almost eight.”

“Oh bloody hell, I best be off, good luck, and call if you need anything.” Arthur said, though who he was really talking to was left a mystery. 

With Arthur gone there was an awkward silence between the three. Gil returned to the kitchen and finish fixing the scrambled eggs that he had been cooking.

“So, Uncle Lukas,” Peter asked. “Is it true that you made Mama have a breakdown?”

“What?! No! All I did was move out because he was being a tyrant! Who told you that?!” Lukas asked, his eyes wide. 

“Uncle Mat,” Peter said. “He said there was a big fight and then Mama cried. A lot.”

“God damn it.” Lukas muttered and sighed. “Look, yes we had a fight, but that’s only because I moved out and he didn’t want me to.” 

Peter thought about it for a bit and the said, “Okay. Is it time to eat yet? Arthur didn’t feed me and I am super hungry.”

“Hey Gil, how’s breakfast coming along, we’re hungry!” Lukas called into the kitchen.

“Just finished!” Gil yelled. “Come and get it.”

“Sweet, come on kid, let’s go eat.” Lukas told Peter leading him to the kitchen where Gil stood   
with three plates evenly served up with scrambled eggs. 

Peter sat down and ate the eggs quickly. Gil was amazed at how quick the kid could eat. Peter excused himself and went back to the living room. 

“Going okay?” Gil asked quietly taking his last bite.

“...He doesn’t like me…” Lukas pouted. 

“With kids it takes time. Lud didn’t like me for a long time when he was younger.” Gil grinned.

Peter came skipping back into the kitchen with a deck of cards. “Mattie taught me how to play poker. Want to play?”

Lukas grinned. “Hell yeah.” 

“Language,” Gil sighed. “He’s still a kid.”

Peter glared at Gil, “Only in human years.”

“...Besides, Mat taught me curses when I was younger than Patrick even! And look at me, I turned out fine!” Lukas frowned. 

“Do you want Tino on your case again?” Gil asked putting the plates in the sink.

“Party pooper. Anyway, deal us out kid.” Lukas told the boy. 

Peter shuffled the cards and gave everyone their cards. After a few rounds it was obvious that the Norwegian was going to win.

Peter huffed and sat back in his chair. “Well, pokker.”

Lukas blinked before he began to laugh. “No need to curse about it kid.” He said, though he was still giggling. 

Gil’s eyes were wide looking at Peter. “Who taught you that?”

“Uncle Mat.” Peter answered pouting. 

“Herregud.” Lukas laughed. “Told you Mat teaches curses first!” 

“Great so now we’re all going to start cursing in Norwegian.” Gil sighed. “Should we play another round?”

“No. Because Uncle Lukas will just cheat again.”

“I don’t cheat! And besides! You’re the one that was dealing!” 

Peter stuck out his tongue and put the cards back in the pack. “Where’s my bedroom anyway?”

“Oh right,” Gil said. “Which one are you having him stay in, babe?”

“The only one that we completed, Lud’s room.” Lukas answered. 

Gil paled but didn’t argue. He knew that the kid was not going to like the room but at the moment they really didn’t have any other option. He quickly went to the living room and grabbed Peter’s suitcase. 

Peter followed close behind. As soon as he saw the room, however, he stopped dead in his tracks.

“You want me to stay in this girly place?” Peter gasped.

“What’s wrong with it?” Lukas frowned. 

“It’s so pink and the bunnies…” Peter turned. “I would rather sleep outside than in there.”

“Din lille lort,” Lukas swore. “I don’t care about your opinion. All I do care about is that you're alive and happy enough that Tino doesn’t kick my ass. So shut up and go into your room.” 

“Rasshull,” Peter snapped. “I’m not going in there.”

Lukas shot Peter a glare and looked like he was seconds away from strangling the child. 

Gil quickly stepped in between the two and sternly said. “Peter, go to your room and I don’t want you to come out until you quit your cursing because the next time I hear it I will wash your mouth out with soap. Lukas, just go to another room.”

Peter huffed and slammed the door. 

Lukas shot Gil a glare and stomped off to their bedroom, slamming and locking it. Gil stood in the hallway and sighed. He really wanted to chase after Lukas and apologize for getting angry at him but he knew Lukas needed some time to cool off. 

\-------  
(About half an hour later.)

Gil knocked on the master bedroom door. “Can I come in?”

Lukas was still pouty at Gil, and sat on the bed, hugging his all time favorite stuffed rabbit, one Gil had given them when they first started going out. “No.” 

Gil frowned. “Please, babe. I’m really sorry.”

Lukas frowned but got off the bed to unlock the door, still hugging the rabbit. 

Gil carefully opened the door to find his pouting boyfriend. “Thank you for letting me in.” The albino reached to give Lukas a hug but stopped midway. He was unsure if the Norwegian would even accept it at this point.

“It’s your house too…” Lukas shrugged, acting nonchalant. “I don’t think I can handle 3 days of this, Gil. The kid sucks and I want Loki back.” The Norwegian cried, the stress getting to him. 

“I know,” Gil sighed. He pulled Lukas into the hug not caring anymore if he would fight it. “We can do this though. We just have to be adults about it. Which for one thing, you have to stop cussing at the kid. I’m going to have a talk with him and he isn’t going to cuss at you anymore either.” 

Lukas nodded. “Can I still curse at him from behind his back?” 

“If that makes you feel better. I just don’t want a fight again.” Gil smiled. He put his hand under Lukas’ chin and lifted it so they could see eye to eye. “How about we go to the zoo or something tomorrow? At least that will get us all out of the house.”

Lukas smiled. “That sounds good.” 

“Good. I’ll go talk to Peter and we’ll figure out something we can all do without fighting.” Gil leaned down and gave Lukas a kiss.

“Okay, I’m going to be in here texting Emi, see if he knows games we can play that don’t end with fights…” Lukas told his boyfriend after returning the kiss. 

Gil reluctantly let go and headed down the hall to speak with their young guest.

While Gil was talking Lukas was texting, deciding Emil would be a good person to rant to. 

9:45 AM Lukas- I hate Artie.   
9:45 AM Lukas- And Mat  
9:45 AM Lukas- and really, really hate what’s his face. 

9:46 AM Emil- what? What did artie and mat do?  
9:46 AM Emil- what’s his face??????

9:46 AM Lukas- Artie brought the creature… um… the thing that T and Ber are planning on adopting soon?  
9:47 AM Lukas- Yeah he brought it here  
9:48 AM Lukas- at 7AM  
9:48 AM Lukas- Mat taught it out to swear in Norwegian!!!!

9:50 AM Emil- Oh no…. Why did Artie think that was a good idea….?  
9:50 AM Emil- By the way… Norwegian isn’t the only thing he knows how to swear in…

9:51 AM Lukas- >.> Oh fun…  
9:51 AM Lukas- the little freak cursed me out for showing it the guest room  
9:51 AM Lukas- then Gil snapped at both of us and I locked him out of our room  
9:52 AM Lukas- Now Gil and I are cool with each other but hes talking to...what what his name again? Phil? Pablo? Robert?   
9:52 AM Lukas- ...I am tempted on having him get lost in the zoo tomorrow

9:54 AM Emil- oh boy….   
9:54 AM Emil- okay, DO NOT lose him at the zoo… Tino and Ber will kill you  
9:55 AM Emil- Peter is his name…. He likes to play card games but if he loses he will get mad  
9:55 AM Emil- He likes to play board games too.. He’s a little more chill about that  
9:56 AM Emil- The cursing issue…. Tell him that you will tell Ber when they get back  
9:56 AM Emil- Peter knows what will happen…. He’ll quit

Lukas screenshotted that and sent it to Gil, hoping that would help them. 

9:57 AM Emil- good luck.. If you need anything else just let me know..  
9:58 AM Emil- but not tonight… i’m busy…

9:59 AM Lukas- remember protection~ ;)

10:00 AM Emil- one more thing... DO NOT let him have sugar after 5 pm

10:00 AM Lukas- don’t worry, I won’t let him have sugar period.   
10:00 AM Lukas- I mean if there’s one thing I learned by being raised by Ber and Mat and Tino, it’s that Mat is awesome, and not to reward kids for being asses. 

10:01 AM Emil- enjoy… XD

“Lukas,” Gil knocked. “Can we come in?”

“Yeah sure, you get my text by the way Gil?” Lukas asked as he opened up the door. 

“Yes, I did,” Gil smiled. “Peter, go ahead and tell him.”

“Uncle Lukas,” Peter said, looking at the floor. “I am sorry for what I said. I will be good, so please don’t tell Papa.”

“Am I seriously just the only one not affected by Ber? He’s not that scary. But sure kid, it’s all cool.” Lukas said, setting his beloved bunny on the bed. 

“You’ve never seen Papa angry have you?” Peter asked.

“Me and Emi were raised by him, Tino and Mat. Trust me I’ve seen him furious.” Lukas laughed. 

“Did you get spankings?”

Lukas blushed and looked away. “I was referred to as a problem child growing up…I got spanked and punished more than Emi.”

Peter looked at him slightly amazed. “And your not scared?”

“Nope, because as much as it hurt… and really really sucked. It was still not scary… I don’t know why either.” Lukas pondered this, trying to recall how he was raised. “Eh I’ll ask Mat or Emi later.” 

“Your really brave,” Peter said. “Or stu….”

“I honestly don’t know if I was brave… or stupid, according to Tino I’m more of the second option. Anyway, I think we have a board game somewhere… right?” 

“Yeah,” Gil replied. “I’ll go find them.” Before leaving he whispered to Lukas, “I think you have earned the kid’s respect.”

Gil returned a while later with a few board games, including Life, Clue, and Pictionary. They three spent the rest of the morning and half of the afternoon playing games. Peter was well behaved due to being occupied and the fear of Berwald’s wrath if he found out about how the morning had started.

“Alright,” Gil stretched, “I think I’m board gamed out. What do you guys want to eat tonight?”

Peter yawned. “I don’t care.”

“What about you, Lukas?”

Lukas frowned. He wasn’t sure either. “I’m kinda with Peter on this one, mainly because my brain is fried, you pick.” 

Gil sighed. “You two are no help. Guess we’ll just have cereal.”

“Eh sounds good.” Lukas shrugged. 

Gilbert went and fixed three bowls of cereal then brought them back to the living room where everyone was camping out. Peter looked at the cheerios sadly but proceeded to eat them. Gil was sure the poor kid was missing the people that he usually ate with, but the current situation couldn’t be helped.

Peter looked at Lukas. “Papa said you aged up to an adult. How does it feel?”

“Honestly I sometimes forget I am an adult at times.” Lukas laughed.

Gil snorted. “Ain’t that the truth.”

“Hey Gil,” Lukas said, smirking at the older male. “Sug kukken min,” He whispered. 

Peter looked at Lukas wide eyed. “W-why would you say that to Mr. Gilbert?”

Gil’s face was bright red and he looked away trying to swallow the bite he had just taken.

“Oops sorry Pete, forgot you understood me. It was um… adult talk…” Lukas smiled sheepishly. 

“So, what do you like to do for fun?” Peter asked trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere.

“Mess with Emi, stalk Al… I mean help Al with love, send pictures to Al and Gil, that kind of stuff.” Lukas said, trying his best to word it so he stayed PG. 

“Oh,” Peter was kind of disappointed. “Uncle Mat said that you did interesting things….”

Gil looked at the kid curiously. “Like what?”

“He said Uncle Lukas liked to drink and that he had funny stories.” Peter explained taking another bite. “He also told me something else about Uncle Lukas drinking…”

“Like what?” Lukas asked worriedly. Before he whispered to Gil, “I kept mine PG, you know this!” 

“If I say it you will tell Papa,” Peter frowned.

“No, I promise not to tell Ber… or Emi.” Lukas told the boy. 

Peter looked at Gil who had just taken a big bite of the cereal he was eating. After a deep breath he said, “Uncle Mat said… you were a… ludder when drunk.”

Gil started choking on his cereal and struggled to regain his composure.

Lukas had an expression similar to Berwald’s and had an aura similar to Ivan’s. “He said that did he?” He asked, smiling murderously. “I won’t say he’s wrong, but I will say you’re losing an uncle.” 

“Woah. Lukas,” Gil said holding his boyfriend down. “Remember you can go to jail now.”

Peter looked horrified. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. I’m sorry.” He looked to be on the verge of crying.

Lukas let out a glare before he sighed, leaning on his boyfriend, still angry but calmer than before. Gil rubbed his back to help calm him down further.

Peter stood up quickly. “I think I’ll go to bed. I’m really sorry.”

Lukas sighed. “It’s not your fault, It’s my idiot big brother’s. I guess I’m… sorry for scaring you…” 

“Good night, Uncle Lukas and Mr. Gilbert,” Peter said taking his bowl with him.

“Night, kiddo,” Gil replied. After he was sure that Peter was far enough to hear, Gil whispered to Lukas. “Uncle Mat is definitely a bad influence on him.”

“I mean… He wasn’t that bad when me and Emi were growing up… I don’t think…” 

“Hasn’t he been drinking more lately?” Gil asked.

A sudden idea hit Lukas and he turned to Gil. “So you know how me and Emi totally calmed down once we started dating people? Well, maybe what big brother needs is someone too! I mean, we’re obviously made for match making!” 

Gil thought about it for a little while and sighed, “For the sake of Peter, I think we should. Didn’t he say he had a thing for Mattie?”

“He did and I’m pretty sure Mattie likes him back, we might even be able to do this in half the time it took us to hook Al and Lud up!” Lukas grinned. 

Gil pulled Lukas, so that he was sitting on his lap. “Mattie is a hopeless romance, so I think it could probably work. Plus, I think it would get Mathias out of that house. Less Tino, less drinking.”

Lukas gave the albino a kiss on the cheek and pulled out his phone, texting his twin. 

7:46 PM Lukas- Steal Mat’s phone for me?

7:58 PM Emil- Why?

7:58 PM Lukas- because love and also Mat is a horrible influence on Pedro!

7:59 PM Emil- What did Peter do now?

8:00 PM Lukas- besides know Norwegian and tell me I’m a ludder when drunk?

8:00 PM Emil- O.O He did that….but he’s never seen you drunk

8:01 PM Lukas- Mat told him.

8:05 PM Emil- Fine I’ll help…..  
8:05 PM Emil- But I can’t until tomorrow  
8:06 PM Emil- I’m not home…….

8:07 PM Lukas- tell Leon that I still want to kick his ass

8:08 PM Emil- send image  
8:09 PM Emil- that is what he says back

8:10 PM Lukas- awww he’s almost intimidating! 

8:14 PM Emil- I’ll call you tomorrow after I get the phone  
8:15 PM Emil- =p

“Well Emi and Leon are off making babies… damn.” Lukas pouted. 

“Jealous?” Gil smiled kissing Lukas on the neck.

“Wanna try our own baby-making session?” Lukas smirked. 

Gil smiled. “I thought you’d never ask. We have to be quiet though.”

“Just like at Tino’s house.” Lukas giggled.


	22. Go Home!!

9:45 AM (The next day)

Peter woke up to the sound of complete silence. Even at Arthur’s house there was some noise when he woke up. At first he wasn’t quite sure where he was but after seeing the pink room and the rabbits everywhere, the memories of the day before came flooding back to him.

“That’s right,” he said to himself. He got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. It slipped out of his hand as he turned around and shattered all over the floor.

Gil, who was in his room woke up and sat up, waking Lukas as well. 

“What was that?” Gil asked. 

“Loki maybe?” Lukas replied tiredly, still snuggled in the blankets, practically wrapped in them like a burrito. 

Gil sighed. “I’ll go get him…” Gil got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. 

He found Peter sitting in the middle of the kitchen holding his hand,crying.

“Oh my... “ Gil gasped. Then he yelled to Lukas, “Babe, get up and get dressed.”

Gil tried to comfort Peter and find a towel to wrap his bleeding hand in. “It’s okay. We’ll get it fixed.” He turned and yelled again. “LUKAS GET UP!”

Lukas bolted up, falling out of the bed in a loud thud as his perfectly nice blanket burrito tangled him up. He put clothes on quickly and ran out, still thinking it was his fox that was hurt or something. 

As he got into the kitchen he stopped, eyes wide. “Oh yeah…” He whispered before he saw the boy crying. Now Lukas may be a lot of things, but he was also calm in situations like this and thanks to well… getting hurt alot as a child he learned a thing or two about how to patch someone up. “Gil, go get the first aid kit from the bathroom, Pepper, come here and let me see your hand.” 

Gil quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. Peter carefully inched his way around the glass that was still on the floor. He showed Lukas his hand, tear rolling down his face like waterfalls.

Lukas swore and studied it carefully, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw that the boy didn’t need stitches. “Okay, when Gil comes back I’m going to ask that you stay perfectly still for me, okay?” 

Peter sniffed and nodded. “I’m sorry.”

Gil brought in the first aid kit. “Do we need to take him to the ER?”

Lukas shook his head. “No, I checked, he doesn’t need stitches, besides if he did I could just do it here.” The blond told Gil before he opened the first aid kit up, still holding onto Peter’s injured hand carefully as he dug around for the stuff he’d need. “This, may hurt, but I promise once I’m done we can go get ice cream.” Lukas said to the boy as he opened up the bottle of alcohol he got from the kit. 

Peter’s eyes widened at the sight of the bottle but he bit his lip and let his uncle clean the wounds. Tears rolled down his cheeks faster when the burning sensation hit and he even let out a whimper when Lukas dabbed the excess alcohol off his skin.

“Okay, it’s all cleaned up, and that wasn’t so bad, see, it wasn’t even that big of a cut!” Lukas grinned and dug around until he found the bandages. 

Once the cut was covered, Peter fell into Lukas giving him a tight hug. “Thank you, Uncle Lukas.” He was still crying but had calmed down quite a bit.

“No problem kid, now go get out of your pajamas, Gil’s taking us to get ice cream.” Lukas grinned, returning the hug. 

Peter nodded and ran back to his room. While Lukas was taking care of Peter, Gil had cleaned up the broken glass. 

“I’m impressed,” Gil commented. “You managed to keep him calm.”

Lukas shrugged. “Remember when I told you I was a rowdy child? Yeah, Mat was normally the one to be there to patch me up. Whether it was scraped knees, or cut skin, I kinda learned all I did from him.” 

Gil smiled. “So, he’s not all bad. I think there is still hope for him.” Gil heard footsteps running between the main bathroom and the guest bedroom. “So, ice cream for breakfast?”

“Another thing big brother did for me was buy me sweets after. It kinda became a habit for me?” Lukas blushed as he closed up the kit. 

“Maybe we should skip the zoo today. I think he’ll just enjoy hanging out with you.” Gil said taking the first aid kit from Lukas. 

“I guess.” Lukas agreed. 

\------

The rest of Peter’s visit went as well as anyone could expect. They opted to stay home and watch movies and play games. Lukas decide to go into a detailed history of the history of the Viking nations. This bored Peter half to death but he sat there and listened. 

When the time came for Peter to leave Gil opened the door in surprise. Arthur was standing there.   
“I thought Tino and Berwald were picking Peter up,” Gil stated.

“They’re currently in the adoption agency getting ready to fully adopt Peter.” Arthur explained with a small smile. 

“Will you still have any custody over him or is it final?” Gil asked, partly curious, partly concerned. 

“I will in fact, that was one thing I asked them to allow me to have.” Arthur told them. 

“How does that work? Do you like see on the weekend or something?” Lukas asked. 

“I see him every weekend and every other week yes.” Arthur nodded.

Peter suddenly let out a loud sigh and said, “Pokker, I am stuck with you…”

Lukas began to laugh, nearly doubling over in his laughter. 

Gil covered his mouth to conceal his smile. This plan was obvious not what Peter had in mind. 

“Lukas? Why did you teach my son that word?” Arthur asked the Norwegian in question. 

“W-what? I didn’t teach him that.” Lukas said, sobering up from his laughing fit. 

“Then why is he cursing in Norwegian?” Arthur asked. “Look if you ever teach him another curse word again, I will make it so our next magic club meeting will be your last.”

“Dude chill, I legit didn’t teach him that.” Lukas said taking a step back from Arthur. 

Peter was still fuming over the fact that he had to live with Arthur part time. “You said you didn't want me anymore, so why do I have to go to your house? Tämä on perseestä.”

“Ha see! I’m innocent for once!” Lukas grinned. 

Arthur shot his friend a glare before he turned to the fuming boy. “We’re doing this because despite how much I dislike you, I would still like to have you around, and you talking like that is giving more reason to call Tino and Berwald up and cancel the adoption just to make it so you are stuck with me forever.” 

“...Dude. That’s more trouble for you then just kicking the kid out and sending him to live with Ber and T forever.” Lukas muttered. 

Arthur sighed. “I know… bloody hell, why can’t this be simpler.” 

“It would be simpler if you would just let me live with Mama and Papa,” Peter pouted. 

“The kid has a point, plus like couldn’t you and France just have a new kid?” Lukas asked. 

“...You do know that the hassle of creating a new country, yes? How tedious, stressful, and all around difficult it is?” Arthur asked his friend. 

“Not that you think I'm a country anyway…” Peter glared. 

“Because you aren’t you little shit!” Arthur glared at the boy. 

“They think I am,” Peter stuck out his tongue. 

“I could call T up now and have him keep Petro~” Lukas practically sang.

“His name is Peter.” Arthur sighed. “...Fine, Go. It’s not like your other brothers and sisters haven’t left me too.” 

A saddened look fell over Peter as he realized why Arthur was so insistent about him staying. “Oh, I am sorry. I forgot.”

“Yeah that’s all sad. Look do you want me to call or not because once you two are gone we’re leaving to pick our pet up.” Lukas said. 

Peter looked at Lukas and muttered, “No. I will deal with it Uncle Lukas.” He grabbed his suitcase and headed for the door. 

 

“Thank you again for taking him for those few days. I’m going to go sign the papers and head home. I will see you Thursday, yes?” Arthur asked. 

“Yeah I’ll be there or something. Now get off our property so we can leave.” Lukas said pushing his friend to his car. 

After Peter and Arthur were gone, Gil grabbed the keys and led Lukas to the car. 

“We are never having children,” Gil sighed. 

“We are never babysitting again.” Lukas groaned. “Actually… next time you know there’s a chance I might get drunk can you just take my phone?” 

“Yes I will!” Gil laughed pulling out of the driveway.


	23. ihope this works out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> snowflower90: Sorry it took so long to post.... if we are being honest I forgot to do this......

12:46 PM Emil- Sorry took so long  
12:46 PM Emil- Ended up staying a couple extra days at Leon's   
12:47 PM Emil- I can't find Mat’s phone… Where does he keep it? 

12:48 PM Lukas- his left back pocket or on his dresser. Or when he’s drunk it’ll be on his bed or under it  
12:48 PM Lukas- Trust me, I steal his phone all the time

12:50 PM Emil- why?  
12:51 PM Emil- does that mean you used to steal mine too????????

12:51 PM Lukas- ...No comment?

12:52 PM Emil- Ass…   
12:52 PM Emil- I’ll go chat with Mat….. see if i can get it

Lukas sighed and leaned against Gil, his phone above his head as he waited for Emil to say he got the phone. “He acts like it’s weird to steal your brother’s phone.”

Gil laughed, turning the page of the book he was reading. “Maybe because you’re the only one we all know who actually does that.”

“What! It’s perfectly normal to do!” Lukas huffed. 

Gil smirked. “So, have you ever stolen mine? Or are boyfriends’ phones off limits?”

“Of course boyfriends are off limits, what kind of person do you take me for.” Lukas told Gil before he stuck his tongue out at him. 

Gil chuckled and wrapped his arm around Lukas. “So, have you talked to Al about it yet?”

Lukas swore and left his conversation with Emil to go talk with Al. 

1:00 PM Lukas- Hey best buddy pal, brother from another fam~

1:02 PM Al- Yo, bro.

1:02 PM Lukas- can you do me a flavor and steal Mattie’s phone~ <3

1:03 PM Al- Sure, why???

1:03 PM Lukas- because my bro and your bro love each other and my bro is all depressed and drinking more and needs your bro’s sweet ass

1:05 PM Al- But last month u said it was gross…..  
1:05 PM Al- and please dont say that abt matties butt…..O.o

1:05 PM Lukas- first off shut up my bro needs this  
1:05 PM Lukas- second… I guess I’ll settle for your meaty one ;)

1:06 PM Al- fine i’ll do it but am doing this for mattie too  
1:06 PM Al- Hes been lonely l8ly…..

Lukas grinned. “That was easy.” 

“Really? He’s going to help?” Gil said slightly shocked.

“He’s stealing Mattie’s phone now.” 

“How are we going to do it this time?” Gil asked putting his book away. “Mattie doesn’t blog and I doubt your brother does.”

“Um… Uh… give me another shit romance novel! I need to figure this out!” 

Gil rolled his eyes. “They’re still not shit. We do have an upper hand on this pairing though.”

“How so?” Lukas asked sitting up.

Gil looked away. “I dated Mattie for awhile.”

“Oh yeah.” Lukas sighed. “So you probably know the best way to hook my bro up with him!”

“There is one thing that your brother does that Mattie is going to be stubborn over. Even if he likes Mathias….it will be a deal breaker.” Gil frowned. 

“...His drinking? His loud voice? His small dick? His misbehaving with children? Which one?” Lukas asked. 

“His involvement with pot. Mattie can handle the drinking… Heck he’ll probably even get him to lessen his intake of that over time.. But the pot…. He doesn’t need to go through that again.”

“...True… hang on.” Lukas said and went back to his conversation with Emil. 

1:15 PM Lukas- Hey if you see Mat’s stash… give it back to Ned.   
1:15 PM Lukas- Mattie hates pot  
1:15 PM Lukas- if Mattie discovers Mat smokes… well its a huge deal breaker

1:20 PM Emil- You have a death wish for me don’t you….?  
1:20 PM Emil- Mat’s not home though but guess what I found…;)

1:21 PM Lukas- his stash of gay magazines?

1:21 PM Emil- Nooo… the dork left his phone…  
1:22 PM Emil- I also found the pot….. What am I supposed to say if he asks about it??  
1:22 PM Emil- Plus won’t he just buy more from Ned….

“Crap… Um… how do we stop a desperate lonely man from smoking pot?” Lukas asked Gil. 

“You two are kind of close, right?” Gil asked. 

“Oh yeah!” Lukas grinned and messaged his brother again. 

1:29 PM Lukas- Tell him that I quit smoking and asked that you take his stash so I don’t get tempted on starting up again

1:30 PM Emil- Fine but I think you need to talk to him…   
1:30 PM Emil- He is going to want to know why you quit… 

1:30 PM Lukas- yeah whatever I’ll talk to him. Anyway text Mattie with his phone and tell him…. Um… something 

“What would Mattie like to hear?” Lukas asked Gil. 

“Hmmm… Have him say… Hey, I am in the mood for pancakes. We should get some. With a winking face.” Gil laughed. “Mattie is a sucker for pancakes.”

1:32 PM Lukas- text “Hey Mattie, I’ve been in the mood for some pancakes and was wondering if you’d like to come get some with me ;)”

Lukas grinned before he swore and closed his chat with Emil, going back to Al. 

1:33 PM Lukas- Al! Put Mattie’s phone back, I got a new better idea!

1:33 PM Al- I never got it in the first place…. He’s been addicted to this stupid game. 

1:33 PM Lukas- He should be getting a text soon, text me when he gets it

He then went back to Emil. 

1:35 PM Lukas- I will kick ur ass if you didn’t send the text. >:(

1:36 PM Emil- I did… But I am currently hiding…. Mat came back….   
1:36 PM Emil- what should I do? 

1:36 PM Lukas- um… One sec

Lukas frowned to Gil. “What now?” He asked. 

“What happened?” Gil said reading over Lukas shoulder. “Oh dang. Have him throw the phone to where Mat gets it without being caught.”

1:37 PM Lukas- throw the phone somewhere Mat can get it without you getting caught 

1:38 PM Emil- Kay.. Just did it and in time too. It went off.. I think Mattie text back.   
1:40 PM Emil- mat just giggled o.O

“Oh my god Mat texted him back already!” Lukas grinned and went back to his conversation with Al.

1:42 PM Lukas- sooooo?

1:43 PM Al- I don't know what you guys said but Mattie just left n a hurry  
1:43 PM Al- something bout errands 2 run…

“Yes! My big bro won't be a sad lonely drunken idiot!” Lukas cheered. 

Gil laughed. “Well hanging out is a good start.” 

“Hey we started out just hanging out.” Lukas reminded his boyfriend.

“It didn't take long to get you as mine either.” Gil grinned. 

“Nope. It didn't. And it won't for Mat to win Mattie's maplely heart either.” The Norwegian winked. 

“Mattie is a push over.” Gil laughed. 

“Then my brother is perfect for him,” Lukas grinned. “...Let's go spy on them.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Gil said. “IHOP here we come.” 

After a quick drive that we're too lazy to add in, the couple arrived at IHOP, finding a table luckily close to where Mathias and Mattie were. 

“Damn it what are they talking about?” Lukas hissed with a pout.

“Oh, lord…. Kumajiro. Mattie, you and your pet.” Gil sighed. 

“... I can't believe I'm doing this but…” Lukas let out a heavy sigh and stomped over to their table, plopping down beside Mathias. “Big brother! I didn't know you were here! Hey Mattie.” The Norwegian said, deciding to play wingman for both of them. 

“Oh hi, Lukas,” Mattie said quietly. 

Gil reluctantly sat down by Mattie. “Hey.” 

“So big brother, did Mattie tell you he's been babysitting for us?” Lukas asked, knowing that'd be a plus for Mathias to hear. 

Mathias looked from his brother to Mattie before a smile crept on his face. “Good, someone has to help these two.” He said ruffling Lukas’ hair. 

Mattie blushed. “It's no big deal. Kuma enjoyed it.” 

Lukas kicked Gil under the table, signaling that they needed to stop the Kuma talk and focus on something else. “Oh yeah, can you two help us paint our house? We got only two rooms done.” Lukas asked, thinking of getting the two locked in a room together. 

“I think I could help. I don't have any meetings next week.” Mattie smiled. 

“Yeah I'm pretty free next week too but I thought Al and Lud were helping you…” Mathias stated. 

“Nope! And we keeping getting told how shitty our house is too… Even by a child. So yeah next week?” Lukas asked, not really giving them a choice. 

Gil added. “Lu and I are going to pick up the paint Monday, so if Tuesday works for you.”

“Works for me, just give me a text when you need me.” Mathias told the couple. 

“My cars in the shop that day. Could I get a ride, Mat?” Matthew asked. 

“Yeah no prob! I can be your personal driver!” Mathias grinned and it took everything in Lukas’ body not to facepalm at this.

Mattie laughed quietly. “As long as you don't drive like Feli.” 

“He's a good driver. I mean I learned how to drive from him.” Lukas jumped in. 

Mattie eyed Lukas cautiously. “Didn't you lose your license for a while though?” 

“God just because I hit that lady’s house does not make me a bad driver! And I have it back.” Lukas huffed. 

“Don't worry Mattie. If he drives unsafe I'll kick his butt.” Gil reassured, winking at Mathias. 

“Yeah! I'll keep you safe no matter what.” Mathias added. 

Lukas said nothing, now pouting at the group. “I'm going to order pancakes and forgetting all of you jerks.” 

“Aww. We are just messing around.” Mathias grinned, hugging his little brother. 

“I am terribly sorry for offending you, Lukas.” Mattie apologized. 

“Ahh don't worry about him, he gets pouty when he's hungry.” Mathias reassured. 

“Oh, okay,” Mattie whispered. “So, pick me up at 7:30?”

“Isn't that a little early?” Gil asked. “I mean the earliest Lukas and I get up is nine.” 

Mattie laughed. “Who said we were coming to your house first thing?” 

“7:30 sounds good!” Mathias smiled.

“Did you know that Al and Lud are an official thing now?” Mattie asked Mathias. 

Lukas stopped pouting to fanboy. “They are so cute together!” He grinned. 

Mathias arched a brow. “No I didn't, good for them though.” 

“Al is never home anymore.” 

“Because he's banging the brains out of Lud.” Lukas smirked. 

“Maybe we should hang out sometime.” Mathias suggested, ignoring his younger brother. 

“That would be fun.” Matthew smiled a slight shade of pink coming to his cheeks.


End file.
